Forced into Marriage
by mar09mart
Summary: Bulma is forced to marry Vegeta to protect her planet. Hell brakes when Vegeta finds out she loves Yamcha. Vegeta feels betrayed and forces Bulma to stay with him. And Bulma soon falls for the Prince she married.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ.

This story is inspired by an old soap opera someone was telling me about last week. I hope everyone likes it. I already have 5 chapters which i'll post very soon. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

King Briefs was welcoming King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot to planet Earth. King Vegeta and King Briefs had met during a galactic meeting of planet leaders. King Briefs had asked King Vegeta to meet with him. King Vegeta agreed, after all, it was King Briefs of Earth. Humans were not strong, at least compared to the Saiyans but what they lacked in strength, they made up in intelligence. The human planet had the most advanced technology. The moment the Saiyans had landed, King Briefs and Queen Bunny were there to greet them but Princess Bulma was not. But her parents only missed her presence. King Vegeta and the Prince did not even think about her absence. They had never met the Princes.

Prince Vegeta was annoyed for being dragged into a diplomatic meeting. Kakarot was ecstatic to come back to Earth. Kakarot had a wife and a son to see. ChiChi would often travel back from Earth to Vegetasei. Her husband spent most of his time in Vegetasei and so she did, but when he traveled to other planets she would go back to Earth to spend time with her friend Bulma and her father. She did not enjoy being the only human in a planet full of Saiyans. The Saiyans were respectful but she rather be surrounded by her own people.

The human King first knew about the Saiyan race by Kakarot. Kakarot had landed by mistake on Earth and the kind King welcomed him. He was fed and given a place to stay while his pod was fixed. Kakarot met Chichi and the two married and began their life together. Kakarot spoke to King Briefs about King Vegeta and the war against Frieza. Naturally when Frieza threatened King Briefs, king Briefs decided to appeal to King Vegeta's compassion. He wasn't sure if it would work out. After all, the Saiyans were a warrior race and compassion was a natural characteristic for them.

The palace party hall was beautifully decorated. The best gourmet food was prepared. The wealthiest and most powerful of the humans were waiting for the Saiyan leaders and their warriors. King Briefs and Queen Bunny were elegantly dressed in their royalty attire. Chichi was excited. This was the first time she attended a royalty reception. Kakarot was walking with her around the hall nibbling at every platter of food. Gohan was left with his grandfather.

The King and Prince of Vegetasei made their entrance with five warriors behind them. The Prince walked next to his father. Even when they entered the hall, they were mighty. They were wearing the royalty attire from their planet that made them look even more attractive. King Vegeta radiated experience, strength, and wisdom. Prince Vegeta radiated youth, strength, and passion. Both the Prince and the King impressed all the women. The King and Queen of Earth announced their guests and became the constant companions of King and Price Vegeta.

Bulma had chosen a blue strapless dress that matched the blue diamonds in her vey modest but beautiful tiara. Her dress was long enough to cover her heels. The Princess was not at the party hall. She was at one of the gardens of the palace. She was waiting for someone.

"Bulma, you look beautiful!" Bulma became startled by the voice and turned around. She smiled when she saw him. He was wearing his dark blue naval uniform. He looked so handsome and strong. He was a naval captain in the Earth's army. He was also invited to the party but his attention was on the Princess he adored.

Bulma walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her against his body. She kissed his nose. They stared at each other's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful and so pure. He wanted to become lost in her eyes. But now was not the moment. Very soon someone would come looking for her. She was the Princess and her planet had very important guests.

"Oh Yamcha, I can't take this anymore. We can't continue to hide our relationship." Bulma's eyes were watering.

"Don't cry. I can't see you cry…I'll talk to your father whenever you choose. I would ask your hand in marriage right this moment if you let me."

Yamcha and Bulma were deeply in love. Yamcha adored her and wanted to marry her. But she was the Princess. And her parents, especially her mother wanted someone wealthy for the Princess. The King was a descent man and Bulma was his pride and joy. They were confident that the King would never force his daughter to marry some old man just for money or power. But they were not sure about the Queen.

"No, today is not a good day. I know my father will support us but I'm afraid my mother will not. She's told me that I must marry someone with money and power. I'm afraid. All of her candidates are old creepy men."

"I won't let that happen…Run away with me. We'll travel to another planet and I will provide for you. I know I won't be able to provide you with all the luxuries but I will work hard for you." Yamcha softly kissed her lips. She reciprocated.

"It's not that easy Yamcha. My father's health is frail. I can't leave him at least not right now. We need to try first. We need to talk to my father without my mother."

"It will be done as you wish. I just want you to be my wife. After we get married we'll go anywhere you want." Yamcha lifted her from her waist. They kissed passionately.

"Bulma! Bulma! Bulma where are you?" Chichi called the Princess. Yamcha buried his face in her hair and exhaled.

"I have to go." Bulma whispered.

"I know. Your parents should be asking for your presence." Yamcha said as he put her down.

"BULMA!"

"I'm here by the roses." Bulma raised her hand to show Chichi her location.

"I better go before she gets here. I love you Bulma. We'll figure something out I promise." Yamcha kissed her hand and disappeared.

"There you are. Wow! You are gorgeous Bulma. The Saiyans are going to speechless when they see you." Chichi said as she looked at Bulma from head to toes.

"That's right, the Saiyans should be here by now right?" Bulma blushed.

"Yes! Your parents sent me to look for you. Everyone is at the party. Your parents want you there now." Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and led her to the party room.

* * *

"King Vegeta, after the party, I ask to meet with you. I have a favor to ask of you." King Briefs spoke.

"Of course King Briefs. But now I wish to meet the rest of the royal family. Where's the Princess?" King Vegeta answered.

King Briefs drank his wine. "Well she should arrive at any moment." King Briefs smiled apologetically.

Kakarot and Vegeta were standing next to the Kings. Vegeta has his arms crossed over his chest and Kakarot was enjoying the food a little too much.

"You're an idiot Kakarot! You eat like you've never had food before." Prince Vegeta was clearly annoyed.

"There's Princess Bulma!" Kakarot said with his mouth half full of food. King Briefs, King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta looked to where Kakarot was pointing.

All three men were speechless. Even King Briefs was in awe at how beautiful his daughter was. From the back of the hall, Yamcha smiled as Bulma entered the hall. He was proud that Bulma loved him. He was not jealous. He was sure of Bulma's feelings for him. Needless to say, the rest of the guests noticed her arrival.

Prince Vegeta's heart was racing. And his tail told his everything he needed to know. She was the one. She was beautiful, she was delicate, elegant, and her eyes grabbed him the moment she looked at his direction. Bulma walked to her father. King Briefs extended his arm to welcome her presence.

"There you are sweetheart. I'd like you to meet King Vegeta and his son Prince Vegeta from Vegetasei. They're our guests of honor." Bulma extended her hand to shake King Vegeta's.

"It's a pleasure meeting you King Vegeta."

"The pleasure is mine Princess. I don't find myself meeting such exquisite creatures such as yourself everyday." King Vegeta smiled.

"Thank you." Bulma said embarrassed. Bulma directed her attention to the Prince.

"Prince Vegeta, it's a pleasure meeting you as well." Bulma extended her hand with a smile.

Prince Vegeta took her hand and kissed it never leaving her eyes.

He gave her a smirk. "The pleasure is all mine Princess Bulma."

After the long waited introduction, Bulma found herself in the constant company of Prince Vegeta. They walked around the hall. She was very polite and charming. Perhaps too charming but that was who she was. She wanted to make a good impression to help her father's relation with the Saiyans and she did. For that moment, she didn't have to pretend to ignore Yamcha's presence. She naturally did. It was so easy to shift her total attention to the Prince.

They talked about everything. She asked so many questions about his planet, his race, his missions as a warrior, and his people. He was surprised she didn't find his race a bunch of violent savages like many humans did. He liked the fact that she was so interested in his race. But their personal conversation had to end.

And slowly the guests left. The other Saiyans warriors retreaded to their rooms in the palace. King Vegeta, King Briefs, the Queen, Princess Bulma, Kakarot, and Chichi were in the dining room drinking coffee. Prince Vegeta was staring at the Princess as she played with her tea. Queen Bunny noticed and thought that maybe Prince Vegeta would be the perfect suitor for her daughter. Uniting her kingdom with the Saiyan kingdom would be the perfect strategy to protect earth. But Bulma was thinking about Yamcha and her secret relationship with him. She was unaware of Vegeta's eyes.

* * *

King Briefs asked King Vegeta and the Prince for a moment alone. King Vegeta, King Briefs, Prince Vegeta and Queen Bunny took their meeting to King Briefs' office. They sat facing each other.

"King Vegeta, I invited you here because my planet faces a vey difficult problem. Are you aware of the existence of Frieza?" King Briefs went to the point. He was holding Queen Bunny's hand.

"I see. Yes I am aware of Frieza. My planet was at war with him two decades ago when my son was a child."

"Well, he has decided to declare war to my planet if I don't give him what he wants."

"What does he want from you?" King Vegeta asked.

"Frieza wants the unconditional alliance of planet Earth and he wants all my inventions. Therefore, he would decide who gets to use my inventions and who doesn't."

"What exactly do you want from my us King Briefs?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"I want to pledge alliance to your planet. I want you to send legions of your warriors here. I, in exchange, will provide you with my latest inventions." King Briefs seemed to be begging.

"I see your plan. Frieza won't be able to declare war on your planet without declaring war on my planet. And that's something he wants to avoid."

"Precisely. My army is nothing compare to Frieza but your race is feared all through the galaxy. My alliance to your planet will provide my planet with protection." King Vegeta reasoned.

"My son and I need to talk about this alone. He will take the throne after me and I'm afraid he would have to make the decision to help you."

"Take all the time you need. You are welcome to stay in earth as long as you wish."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I will answer you tomorrow before dinner. Good night King Briefs." King Vegeta stood from his chair and walked to the door with Prince Vegeta to his side.

* * *

King Vegeta and his son were in King Vegeta's room. They were in the dark. Prince Vegeta was by the door and his father was sitting on a chair. King Vegeta spoke to the Prince about King Briefs' petition. King Briefs was right; Frieza would not dare touch earth if the Saiyans, the race who had defeated his soldiers countless times were involved.

"Speak your mind son." King Vegeta asked.

"I don't think we should get involved father. We got rid of Frieza a long time ago and I don't think it would be wise to get on his bad side again."

"I see your point. But if we ally ourselves with this planet our technology would improve." King Vegeta tried to persuade his son.

"How about a negotiation father?" Vegeta smiled.

"Tell me." King Vegeta urged.

"We can only ally ourselves with this planet for so long. When I take the throne the alliance will be over unless I renew the alliance but I won't unless I get something out of this. Technology will not persuade me into it. But if the alliance comes in the form of marriage then it will …"

"It will be unbreakable." King Vegeta drubbed his chin while he thought about it. "You want to marry the Princess?"

"I want her as the future Queen of our planet."

"But I thought you said you didn't want a mate until after you take the throne."

The King pressured his son into choosing a mate but the Prince never complied with his father. He was never really interested in any woman from his planet. He had warned his father to stop harassing him with the same issue or he would choose a whore instead. King Vegeta stopped instantly. Prince Vegeta told his father he would choose a worthy woman after taking the throne. That would give him at least one more decade.

"Never mind what I said. Things change."

"Alright, but you need to feel more than attraction for the Princess for your marriage to work." Vegeta turned to the door to leave his father.

"I already do father. I couldn't feel my tail when I saw her."

When Saiyans found their mates their tails went numb. They didn't feel them and that was the signal that told them they had fallen in love. And their tail would never become numb for any other woman ever again. Saiyan males only fell in love once in their lifetimes. This is why after so many years, King Vegeta had never married again. After losing the Queen, he only focused on raising his son and strengthening the empire.

King Vegeta lightly chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that but what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"I will work on that while we're here. Either way, we'll help Earth until I take the throne." Vegeta left his father's room.

"I guess we'll be staying here for more than I thought." King Vegeta took a deep breath. Well at least his kingdom will unite forces with the most technology-advanced race in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma was standing right outside he father's bedroom. She would talk to him right now but she was nervous. She knew her father was sick and she didn't want to risk his life but she had to speak to him. She whispered through the door.

"Dad? Can I come in, I need to talk to you?"

"Yes dear, come in." King Briefs said between coughs.

Bulma slowly opened the door and stepped in. Her father was on his bed. Her mother was covering his feet with a soft blanket. Great she's here. She won't talk about Yamcha, not with her mother there.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" Bulma stayed by the door.

"I've had better days. What is it, honey? King Briefs smiled warmly.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Bulma said and took a step closer to her father's bed.

"Of course sweetheart. Come closer." King Briefs began coughing uncontrollably.

"I'm going to get his medicine. Bulma get him some water." Bunny ordered and rushed out the door.

Bulma rushed next to her father, served water in a cup from the table next to the bed, and gave it to the King. Her father drank a few sips. His cough slowly seized.

"That's better. My throat is killing me. What did you want to ask Bulma?" King Briefs looked at her eyes.

"Dad…um…would you force me to marry a man I didn't love?" Bulma felt a knot in her throat but she kept the tears in.

King Briefs was stunned by her question. Did she know about Prince Vegeta?

King Briefs took a deep breath. "Of course not, you will marry the man you choose. I will support your decision whatever it is."

King Briefs knew that royal marriages were always pre-arranged. His marriage to Bunny was an arranged marriage. He was aware that his wife had been forced into marrying him. She was beautiful, young, she was educated in royal protocol and he fell in love with her the moment he saw her, she could have never fallen for him. Without hesitation, he asked her parents permission to court her. They gladly gave their permission. At the end, Bunny married the King and gave him a beautiful daughter. With time, he felt his wife warm up to him and he felt her affection.

King Briefs did not want an arranged marriage for his daughter. It was a hard thing to do for a woman to give herself to a man she did not love and he wanted to save his Bulma that experience.

Bulma felt relieved. Now she can tell her father about Yamcha. But before she could even speak, her mother came into the room. Did she hear them? She hoped not.

"Here it is. Bulma, honey can you please wait for me in you room? Our guests will be staying a few more days and I need your help with planning activities for them. We don't want them to be bored. Do we?" Bunny said with a smile.

Bulma smiled back to her mother. Kissed her father goodbye and left for her room.

"Do you think Prince Vegeta can make our daughter fall for him?" King Briefs asked his wife.

"I'm sure of it my king. Here take your pills. I need you to rest, you have to be present for dinner." Bunny said.

"I hope you're right Bunny because we will not force her into accepting the Prince understood?"

King Briefs lay down and covered his body with the sheets. He drifted off.

"We'll see about that."

Bunny headed for her daughter's room.

Bulma was walking to her room unaware of her surroundings. She walked looking down at the floor. She was thinking about her predicament. Her father was sick and the planet was at risk. She didn't really know what king of danger her planet was facing but she reasoned it was critical. Her parents didn't tell her much. Between the many meetings her parents had and her relationship with Yamcha she had neglected her need for demanding answers to her questions. Besides she was a woman in love. Therefore, most of her thoughts were about Yamcha. She even neglected her work in the lab.

Vegeta had seen her walk. He decided to follow her. She was so beautifully unaware of his presence. He imagined her walk through the palace of his planet. She would make a good queen. He was about to approach her when he heard footsteps behind him. It was Queen Bunny. He hid in the shadows.

The queen called her daughter's name. Bulma turned around to see her marching mother. She thought something happened. Maybe it was her father. Bunny reached her daughter, grabbed her arm, and shoved her inside the bedroom. Vegeta saw everything and didn't like the way the queen treated Bulma. But it was her mother and he couldn't do anything about it. He decided to leave both women alone. He would never eavesdrop. It wasn't something the Prince of Saiyans would do.

"Mother, what is it?" Bulma didn't know what was going on.

Bunny locked the door and closed the windows to Bulma's room.

"I heard what you told your father Bulma. How could you do that?"

Bulma was shocked and felt fear. But at least now it was all out in the open.

"I'm in love mother. His name is Yamcha and he's a naval officer for our army. We want to het married."

"How long has this been going on?" Bunny asked. She was about to snap.

"For a few months. We've been meeting in secret. I knew you and dad wouldn't approve but dad told me he would support my decision and…" Bunny slapped Bulma across the face. Bulma fell on her bed.

"A naval officer!? You are the Princess of this planet and you became involved with a poor naval officer? How dare you!" Bulma was trying to keep her voice down.

"I love him!" Bulma yelled and rubbed her cheek. Bunny was breathing hard.

"Did you sleep with him?" Bunny needed to know.

"What?"

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes I am. Yamcha has never pressured me. I want to marry him before I give myself to him."

Bunny raised her hand to slap her daughter again. But she stopped. Violence was not the answer. Bulma flinched waiting for the hit.

"You love this peasant when you could have any man you want like… like Prince Vegeta." Bunny was furious.

"Prince Vegeta? He's nice and all but I…I see this where this is going."

"You will not talk to your father about this Yamcha, understood?

"But…"

"At least not for now. We have guests and when they leave we will discuss everything. I promise you I will be reasonable about this. For now, I need you to be polite to the King and to the Prince. Can you do that for me?" Bunny was trying to calm herself.

Bulma was in shock. She never expected her mother to react this way. She expected her mother slapping her but never being reasonable.

"Oh mother, I promise. Thank you for being reasonable about this." Bulma hugged her mother. Tears were flowing from her eyes. Now her marriage to Yamcha was possible.

"There, There. There's no need to cry. You are my daughter and your happiness is first. Now, dry up, and change, we will be having dinner soon." Bunny took Bulma's face in her hands and kissed her nose. "You are so beautiful Bulma, even when you cry. I have to go check on your father. Fix your face darling."

"Yes mom. Thank you." Bunny left Bulma in her room. She didn't go to her husband's room. She went to take care of this Yamcha. She did care about her daughter's happiness but not the survival of the planet depended on Bulma's marriage with Prince Vegeta.

Before dinner, Queen Bunny ordered Captain Yamcha's presence in the throne room. She sat on her throne waiting to the Captain to arrive. Next to her, was delegate Roshi. She had explained everything to Roshi and required his help. Of course Roshi agreed to help her in her plan. Roshi was in love with the Queen and agreed to anything she asked of him.

Yamcha came into the throne room and faced the Queen. He bowed and greeted his Queen.

"I called you here Captain because my daughter has told me about her secret relationship with you."

Yamcha was confused. He didn't expect his Bulma to act to quickly.

"Good. I love your daughter your majesty and I want to marry her. I would marry her right now. I hope you understand." Yamcha said as polite as possible.

"I understand. I hope you understand that your position is a disadvantage."

"I understand your majesty."

"Good, how much do you want to leave my daughter alone?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have plans for my daughter Captian. Prince Vegeta has expressed his interest in her and she will marry him whether she wants to or not. Their union will ensure our planet's survival and I will not allow you to prevent their marriage. So again I ask you, how much do you want?"

"I don't want your filthy money. I want to speak with Bulma now!" Yamcha marched back to the doors ready to reach Bulma and tell her everything her mother was planning. The Queen signaled Roshi and he called the guards. Yamcha didn't reach the doors, two guards grabbed him and brought him to the Queen's feet.

They forced him to kneel down. His face was restrained. The Queen came down from her pedestal and faced Yamcha.

"IF you don't want money, then perhaps you would prefer a promotion. Does General Yamcha sound good?"

"I want Bulma. I love her and I would not accept your…" Yamcha felt Bunny's hand burn his cheek. His face was forced to turn to his side.

"You better think twice before you answer me Captain…For the third time, what do you want to leave my daughter alone?"

"I want Bulma! She loves me!"

"Roshi! Captain Yamcha is under arrest for trying to seduce the Princess. Take him to the dungeons. He is to be shipped to a planet of your choice after my daughter's wedding to Prince Vegeta. Understood?"

"Of course your majesty. Guards take him."

"NOOO! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS. BULMA LOVES ME AND SHE WILL NOT MARRY ANY OTHER MAN!" were Yamcha's last words before being violently dragged out of the throne room. Bunny saw the struggling Yamcha being knocked out by one of the guards.

"Your majesty, how are you going to get your daughter to marry the Prince?" The queen turned to Roshi.

"I already thought about that my dear Roshi. I need another favor from you."

Roshi was to find woman who for money would do anything. Roshi had the ideal girl. Maron was a common prostitute and Roshi would pay her to pretend to be Yamcha's wife. She would confront the Princess and tell her that Yamcha was her husband and she was pregnant with his child. Bulma would never forget his betrayal. Bunny knew her daughter well and she was a proud young woman. She would never forgive such a betrayal even if this one were a lie. Roshi did what he was ordered. He was to bring the girl the next day. But before dinner, Roshi was ordered to summon Prince Vegeta to meet with the Queen.

Prince Vegeta was wondering what the Queen could want from him. They had nothing to talk about except about Princess Bulma. He was right.

Prince Vegeta entered the throne room. He was formally dressed as he was ready to dine with the royal family in one hour.

"Welcome Prince Vegeta! Please come in." Bunny squealed.

"Your majesty, you wanted to discuss something with me." Vegeta was annoyed by her tone.

"Yes, you and your father would be giving my husband and I an answer. But I think I should offer something else that might encourage a positive answer from you."

Prince Vegeta raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "What would that be?"

"Your interest for my daughter was noticed by my keen eye Prince. If my daughter marries you, would your alliance to my planet be permanent?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Yes it would be. But I would never force your daughter to marry me. I am the Prince of Saiyans and I can have any woman I want."

"That's true but my daughter is not any woman. She's the Princess of this planet and her beauty is unique. I know you desire her Prince Vegeta. Why deny it? Instead let's work together to get my daughter to accept your proposal."

"What proposal woman. I haven't said anything about proposing to your daughter." But Vegeta was in deep. He was in love and he was dying to accept the Queen's plan.

"Let's stop playing games Prince Vegeta. You desire my daughter and she will be your woman if your army protects my planet. What do you say?"

Why was he thinking of negotiating with her. He was about to buy the Princess, in a way. He will rule his planet after his father, he would be gentle with her, protect her, love her, and spoil her so it won't be hard to win the Princess' heart. She would fall in love with him and after that perhaps we would not feel like he's feeling now.

But the queen has no idea that his father and him had decided to help planet Earth whether the Princess takes interest in him or not. Prince Vegeta decided not to tell her that. And yet here he found himself considering her offer. She is offering her daughter to ensure the survival of her species.

"Fine." He would not say anything else. He was degrading himself enough in accepting her plan.

"This stays between us Prince Vegeta. My husband cannot know about this." Vegeta left the throne room. Bunny smiled. Now it was time for dinner. Tomorrow it was time for Bulma to hate her Yamcha.

Dinner went smoothly considering all the backstabbing that was going on. Prince Vegeta informed his father of his treaty with the Queen. King Vegeta was surprised of his son's decision but he didn't mind it. The Saiyan race was known for sometimes double-dealing.

Prince Vegeta barely took his eyes off Bulma. Bunny was closely monitoring her daughter's behavior. King Vegeta and King Briefs were conversing. After dinner, King Vegeta informed King Briefs of his decision to ally Vegetasei with Earth.

The Kings and the Queen left after eating. King Briefs was tired and the Queen had to go with him. King Vegeta decided to retire when he met his son's desperate glare. He took the hint. The Princess was on his second glass of wine and she was savoring her cheesecake. Vegeta admired her action. Bulma noticed his eyes on her. She put her fork down and wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin.

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I've never seen a woman delight herself so much with just eating a sweet."

"Well this is not just a sweet. This is cheesecake Prince Vegeta. Whenever I feel sad I have more than one piece of cheesecake."

"Why would you feel sad Princess. You have everything you could possibly want." He was testing the grounds.

"Not everything…I want my father to be healthy again. I want my planet's safety to be ensured. I want my mother to be more understanding. Those things I want but I can't have them. But I guess that's life right?" She was about to say she wanted to marry the man she loved but kept those words to herself. It was not wise. She was right.

"Yes it is."

Bulma drank the rest of her wine. She put the glass down. Clearly her system couldn't tolerate the alcohol.

"Hey, have you ever been horse riding Prince Vegeta?"

"Of course not. The Prince of Saiyans does not horse ride."

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you mighty Prince. I'll be horse riding tomorrow morning. You're most welcome to accompany me. I'll be at the stables by 7 in the morning. I do hope you're there." Bulma stood from her seat and walked by Vegeta. He observed her every move. She was a little tipsy.

Bulma tripped and was on her way to the ground. Before she hit the floor, Vegeta wrapped his hand around her tiny waist and pulled her against him. Her waist was perfectly curved and delicate. They both felt each other's breath. He saw her eyes so close. She noticed his defined jaw. His scent was very pleasant and she felt his strong arms. Those arms reminded her of Yamcha. Her Yamcha. That moment she pulled away from Vegeta's grasp.

"Maybe I should take you to your room Princess. You're in no condition to walk by yourself." Vegeta said as she had to grab the edge of the table to maintain her balance.

"I can perfectly walk by myself. I'm just not used to drinking too much."

Vegeta let out a chuckle. "You barely had two glasses of wine. That's nothing, woman."

"Whatever." Bulma giggled. Bulma turned to walk away but she stumbled. Vegeta grabbed her again from her back. He turned her to face her.

"I'm taking you to your room Princess." He pulled her close and lifted her with both his hands. She felt too tired to object. She placed her head on his neck. She exhaled. She found herself enjoying his scent. He smelled so different but so delicious.

"You smell so good Prince Vegeta." Vegeta chuckled. Bulma fell asleep in his arms. Maybe he was accomplishing what he wanted. If she learned to love him than he won't feel so bad about his deal with the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bulma had a throbbing headache but she went horse riding every morning. And today she would not miss her passion. She loved horses. They were loyal, mighty and noble creatures. The brave princess woke up, showered, dressed in her horse riding attire, pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to the stables. To her surprise, Prince Vegeta was there waiting for her. He wore his blue spandex suit and his white boots. He had his back leaned on a stable wall.

"You look surprised Princess, you do remember you invited me right?" Vegeta expressed.

Bulma blinked twice before answering. His presence alone was enough to confuse her. "Yeah I remember. I didn't think you were going to show. According to you, the Prince of Saiyans doesn't horse ride." Bulma smirked evilly as she reminded the Prince of his own words.

"So you remember what I said."

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Bulma said.

"Well because as I recall you couldn't even walk last night. I had to carry you. May I say for such a tiny girl you're kinda heavy."

"How dare you call me fat you insensitive jerk!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta enjoyed that fire he ignited in her. She noticed her own reaction. She felt different. She noticed her body's temperature rise. She felt her cheeks burn. She never felt this with Yamcha. She was nervous around this Prince.

"So which one would I be riding?" Vegeta slowly approached her. Bulma took a step back. She wasn't expecting his move. She immediately forgot his previous comment on her weight.

"Um…well you can ride this one over here. He's a good horse." Bulma pointed to her right.

"Which one is yours?" Vegeta took another step forward in Bulma's direction. She decided to stand her ground.

"That one over there. The Black stallion." Bulma pointed to her horse.

"Alright. Let's do it." Vegeta gave her his usual smirk.

Vegeta helped Bulma get the horses out. He saw the brown horse he would be riding. Horses were not seen in his planet. He was unfamiliar with the creatures. He noticed her eyes lit up when she was close to the creature. When Bulma turned to her horse to climb it, Vegeta took her by the waist and helped her up. She blushed and thanked the Prince. Vegeta loved seeing her cheeks blush. He didn't have that effect on the women he'd met. Most of them were too quick to offer themselves to him. He didn't like that. If he wanted a whore he could find one easily on the streets. But the women who he met were supposedly pure and decent females. Yeah right! He despised them the moment they flaunted their physical attributed to him. He quickly climbed his horse and followed the Princess' lead.

They spent the entire morning riding. Bulma had fun. She laughed at Vegeta's poor attempt to control the horse. He kept yelling at the poor creature like it would be able to understand his words. After getting the hang of it Bulma easily convinced the Prince to participate in a race with her. Vegeta didn't have to think about it twice. HE was an extremely competitive Saiyan male. She beat him of course. She was the experienced rider here. Of course Vegeta was annoyed by the fact that he was faster than the horse but couldn't climb down, grab the horse and fly. She had told him that was not the purpose of riding.

"What's the purpose then?" Vegeta asked.

"The purpose is to enjoy yourself. Feel the wind and the adrenaline. And be able to close your eyes and trust your horse to lead the way." Bulma smiled.

"I don't see why I should trust a four legged creature to guide my path." Vegeta answered.

"Maybe you will one day Prince Vegeta." Bulma urged her horse to run. Vegeta saw her get away. Bulma giggled as she left the Prince behind.

"How dare you leave me behind woman!" Vegeta nudged his horse to run after Bulma. But he did it a little too hard. The horse lifted his front legs to the air dropping Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta fell on his butt.

Bulma looked back and saw the Prince on the ground. She turned around and headed back.

"What happened Prince Vegeta?"

"What are you blind? This stupid creature dropped me!" Vegeta propped himself up.

Bulma brought herself down from her black stallion. "Stop yelling! And I'm sure it was your fault."

"My fault. You don't know what you're talking about woman. I'm going to blast this creature to the next dimension!" Vegeta yelled as he formed an energy attack on his hand.

"No wait!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed his arm. Vegeta looked at her reaction. "Wow, I've never seen so much energy in one hand." Bulma expressed.

"What do you mean you've never seen so much energy?" Vegeta questioned.

"I've seen men do this but it takes them time to gather their energy and you did it so fast. Can I touch it?" Bulma gazed at Vegeta.

Her reaction surprised him. She didn't run away or screamed. She was interested in his power. He smiled and decided to impress her even more. He gathered more energy into his attack. His attack grew in size. Bulma widen her eyes in surprise. She took a small step back in reaction. Her hand was still on his arm. With her other hand, Bulma reached in and touched Vegeta's energy.

"It feels warm." Bulma said. Vegeta got rid of his energy attack. Bulma's hand fell on his. He grabbed it and pulled her body closer.

"It feels warm but it can easily kill you woman. Aren't you afraid?"

Bulma had her eyes on his. It seemed like she was looking for something there. She smiled. "No. I know you won't hurt me. You might hurt my poor defenseless horse over there but not me. Something in your eyes tells me you wouldn't hurt ME." Bulma stared into his eyes.

He felt her intensity. Her blue eyes where the most beautiful he'd ever seen. They had so much insight of her. Her eyes radiated purity, intelligence, and kindness. She noticed the intensity of his. His eyes radiated passion, strength, and confidence.

He leaned in to kiss her. She saw it coming but his eyes paralyzed her. She couldn't move and panicked. She closed her eyes and Vegeta understood it as a welcome reaction. He went for it. He tasted her lips. They were soft, warm and delicate. He brought his hand to her face. He touched her warm cheek. With every second he felt her cheek become hotter and hotter. He loved it. He brought his hand to her neck and down to her shoulder. He intensified their kiss. He felt her hand grip his arm and Vegeta pulled her even closer. Then her horse whined and Bulma opened her eyes. She moved her head to the side stopping their kiss. But she didn't push him away. Vegeta's lips fell on her jaw line. 'Stupid animal' Vegeta thought. He was definitely going to blast it to hell.

Bulma shuddered when a cold breeze surrounded them. Bulma looked to the sky and noticed the gray clouds. A thunder announced the rain.

"We should go. It will start to rain soon." Bulma whispered and Vegeta surrendered his hold on her. Vegeta didn't say anything. He turned around and climbed the horse. Bulma did the same. They rode in silence.

'How could I let that happen?' Bulma thought. She loved Yamcha. But somehow the Prince had paralyzed her. His eyes were so intense that she couldn't move to block that kiss. If she wasn't so in love with Yamcha, she would probably have a crush on Vegeta. He wasn't unattainable to her. But she wanted another man. She had to draw distance between them.

Vegeta didn't regret the kiss but he did regret his lack of self-control. He acted on impulse and that was not acceptable. He had to be smarter than his emotions. But her eyes were magnets. He couldn't help it. He wanted to take her right there and then. He would have to control his hormones.

As both heirs returned to the palace, they put away the horses and they headed for the kitchen. The cooks were cooking nonstop since the Saiyans were still in the palace. Naturally, Vegeta was starving. He had missed breakfast to join her morning activity. They had their food brought to the dining table. They ate together. Bulma was amazed at how much Vegeta ate. He was like a vacuum. She would occasionally glance at her plate. She hadn't finished one plate while he had many empty plates stacked right next to him.

Vegeta found himself enjoying her company. Bulma did too but occasionally her mind wandered off to Yamcha. She had not heard of him since the party and that was two days ago. She was getting worried. He never left for extended periods of time without letting her know. Something must have happened. She saw the rain pour down from the window. That didn't help her mood. She usually enjoyed the rain. The sound it made was calming for her but today the rain was making her feel nervous and jumpy.

Vegeta noticed Bulma become distracted for a moment.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma became alarmed. She looked at him and she resented him for that.

"Don't scare me like that! I can suffer a heart attack like that!" Bulma yelled back.

Before Vegeta could say something a voice interrupted them.

"Princess Bulma, the Queen requests your presence in the King's office." A servant informed Bulma. Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegeta and left.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and smiled. She had balls to do that. Nobody had ever done that to him. He would kill anyone who did. But she was different. Just like she said, he would never hurt her. for the Prince, it was time to train. He decided to train outside.

//////

"Yes mother?" Bulma found her mother sitting in her father's desk. Roshi was at her side and a girl with blue damaged hair and wearing a short yellow kinky dress was sitting across the Queen.

'I guess I'm not the only one with blue hair' Bulma thought to herself.

"Bulma come in, sit down. I have bad news, angel."

"Bad news? What's going on mother?" Bulma sat down and waited for her mother.

"This is not easy so I'm just going to say it. I decided to investigate Yamcha. You are my daughter and I had to know everything about this man you say you…you love." Bulma glanced at the blue haired girl sitting next to her.

"Bulma this is Maron, Yamcha's wife. She is pregnant with his child." Bulma stood up and her tears were rolling down her cheeks. She took a step back.

It couldn't be possible. Yamcha loved her. He told her so many times. Bulma felt her heart ache. Her world was coming down to pieces. Her mind couldn't reason. Her throat was dry.

"No! That's not possible. Yamcha and I are in love. He wants to marry me." Bulma whispered.

"Bulma, I have their wedding certificate here. They're married! Look at it." Bunny threw the certificate to Bulma. Bulma took it and read it. Bulma wrinkled the piece of paper. She looked at Yamcha's wife.

"It's true your majesty. Yamcha is my husband and we're going to have a baby." Maron spoke.

Bulma took another step back. She stumbled against a chair and fell backwards to the floor. She cried uncontrollably. Her sobs were infuriating the Queen. Her daughter was the princess and here she was making a fool out of herself. A navel officer was not worthy. He was nothing compared to the Princess. She had to knock some sense into her.

Bunny walked over her daughter and knelt down. She grabbed Bulma by her arms and lifted her up.

"Control yourself Bulma! You are the Princess of planet Earth. Act like it!"

"I love him mother. I…"

"Maron, tell my daughter the rest." Queen Bunny snapped. This had to be done as quickly as possible. This way the pain is not prolonged. And she had to get Maron out of there.

"Princess Bulma, my husband ran away. He disappeared when I told him that the Queen had requested our presence in the palace. He abandoned me and I suppose he left you too." Maron started crying.

"That is all Maron. Roshi escort this lady out of the palace. My daughter has heard enough."

"Yes your majesty." Roshi grabbed Maron's arm and dragged her out of the office.

"What am I going to do mother? Yamcha and I were to be married. Dad was going to support my decision." Bulma felt disoriented. Bunny knew it and had to take advantage of her daughter's weakness.

"Stand up straight Bulma! This is what you will do. Obviously that Yamcha is not worthy of you. He lied, cheated and left his wife and child. You have to stop thinking about him." Bunny sat Bulma on the chair.

"But…I need him to explain this to me." Bulma rubbed her forehead. She couldn't think straight.

"NO! Didn't you hear he left? How do you expect to find him? He could be in another planet by now."

"What would you have me do mother! I'm heartbroken!" Bulma was still crying. She desperately needed her mother's guidance.

"For one, stop crying! He is not worth it. Second, I need you to make a small sacrifice for your father." Bunny was about to strike.

"Your father is getting older and sicker. His concerns for the survival of the planet are consuming him. An alien named Frieza is threatening our survival Bulma."

Bulma looked at her mother. Her confusion was growing. Why was her mother telling her all this?

"What do you want from me mother? I'm just a woman."

"You are a woman who has grabbed Prince Vegeta's attention. Honey, if you marry Prince Vegeta, our planet would be protected forever. Your marriage would form an unbreakable alliance with the Saiyan race and their planet."

Bulma couldn't believe it. Her mother was witnessing her pain and she was pushing someone else on her. This was a nightmare. Vegeta didn't repulse her but he wasn't Yamcha.

"No mother! I don't love Prince Vegeta and after all that's happened I can't think about…"

"This is not about you Bulma! This is about your father! If Frieza invades us, your father will die! He's dying already! Don't you understand that!?" Bunny yelled. Bunny loved her daughter. But her planet was in danger. And Bulma was spoiled and lived a carefree childhood and adolescence. She could at least do this for her people and for the planet. She could make this small sacrifice. The only reason why Bulma was rebelling was for her infatuation with Yamcha. Bunny knew Bulma very well that Prince Vegeta would have attracted her daughter's interest if it were not for Yamcha.

"I understand, but there's got to be another way we can prevent an invasion."

"NO! There's no other way. You must marry Prince Vegeta. Do it for your father! You must make this sacrifice for the planet and for our people. Do you want to be the responsible for the death of our people?" Bunny didn't like this but she had to push Bulma even more. Bulma needed to surrender to this.

"NO! Of course not but I barely know the Prince and…" Bulma was feeling cornered.

"Yamcha is no longer here. He abandoned you! What can you lose from marrying the Prince? He's attractive, he's young, he's the future king of Vegetasei, and you would be his queen and would rule beside him. He would protect your planet and your people!" Bunny pressured. Bunny noticed the toll this was taking on Bulma. Her expression was a combination of confusion and pain.

Bulma held her head with her hands.

"Fine! I'll do what you say. I don't care anymore. Nothing feels the same. I can make this sacrifice for my dad, the planet, and for the people. I'll do it."

Bulma surrendered. She really didn't care anymore. Yamcha was not with her anymore. Bunny's argument was effective.

Bunny hugged her Princess. She had agreed. That was easier than she thought it would be. The only thing left to do was to tell the Prince to act fast.

//////////

That night Bulma cried rivers. She stayed in bed the entire day. Prince Vegeta asked for her. He was told she felt sick. King Briefs and Queen Bunny spent the entire day with the Saiyan guests. Kakarot heard the Princess was feeling sick and informed Chichi. Chichi immediately visited her friend while Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta were being entertained. They were taken on tours of the most beautiful places of Earth. They were taken to the beaches, to the mountains, and to the green lands.

Chichi found Bulma on her bed. Her room was dark and a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was a mess. She was still wearing her pajamas. This was not like Bulma. She always cared for her image. She didn't need much to look beautiful but she never neglected her appearance.

"What's wrong Bulma? You're scaring me!" Chichi said as she removed Bulma's hair from her face.

Bulma threw herself into Chichi's arms She cried uncontrollably.

"Remember Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

Chichi nodded. Of course she remembered. Chichi was Bulma's only confidant. Bulma had told Chichi everything about Yamcha. She was worried because she knew Bulma would have a hard time convincing her mother about marrying Yamcha.

Bulma informed Chichi of everything she found out about Yamcha the night before.

"Chichi I need a favor. I need you to go to the naval base and ask for Yamcha. I need to know if it's true he disappeared. Please I beg you!"

"Bulma, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Chichi please! I'll get on my knees if I have to, please do this for me!"

"Alright I'll do it but what would you do if it's true that Yamcha left?"

"I'll do what my mother asked me to do. I'll marry the Prince."

"What?" Chichi was surprised. Who wouldn't want to marry the Prince. He was the most eligible bachelor in Vegetasei. Other planets would send their most beautiful women to captivate the Prince in the hopes of a marriage. But she knew Bulma, she was stubborn and Yamcha is the one she wanted for now.

"Chichi, please go now. I'll wait for you."

"Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'll be back in a couple of hours. But please at least shower. You're a mess." Bulma nodded.

Chichi left Bulma. She went to the naval base where Yamcha was stationed.

After asking around, Chichi met Yamcha's superior. He informed her that in fact, Yamcha had not reported back to the base for three days.

"In fact, his wife came asking for him two days ago. It was weird because Captain Yamcha never mentioned being married but I guess he wished to keep that to himself." The superior explained.

"Maybe something happened to him."

"I doubted Miss Chichi. Just yesterday I received a message from the ship decks. Captain Yamcha boarded a ship to some planet. They informed me because he is a captain of the navy and thought I should know. Obviously he received no order from me. I'm preparing the papers to declare him a deserter considering the planet's present situation."

Chichi thanked the superior for his time and left.

Bulma went into silence after listening to Chichi. She lay back on her bed and curled into a ball. She cried silently.

"Would you still marry the Prince?" Chichi asked.

"I don't really care Chichi. I'll do it for the sake of the planet and for my father. Besides the Prince seems to be a descent man."

Chichi chuckled. "The Prince is not a descent man. He's only descent to you. He's feared across the galaxy."

Bulma let out a desperate sob. "Don't tell me that!"

"Bulma calm down. Have fun. Vegeta is very attractive. Learn to love him and he'll love you back. Saiyan men are very passionate and gentle with their mate."

"I don't know. I won't feel comfortable with him now." Chichi rubbed Bulma's back.

"Be open and let him do the work. You'll be surprise what he can make you feel."

Bulma looked at Chichi with wide eyes. Chichi winked at Bulma. They both laughed. Bulma felt a little relieved and embarrassed. She remembered those nice moments with the Prince and that kiss. That kiss was something else. Something she never experienced, not even with Yamcha. Perhaps the reason is that the Prince is a Saiyan. He's not a human male.

"Yesterday, Prince Vegeta kissed me. He was rather passionate." Bulma admitted to her friend.

"He kissed you?! I wasn't expecting to hear that so soon." Chichi questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"Vegeta wants you Bulma!"

"Why do you say that?" Bulma was scared.

"Listen, Vegeta is the Prince of the greatest warrior race of the universe, he invests all his time training. He has never being interested in a woman before. And here he is kissing you. That means something Bulma!"

"I don't know Chichi. I can't think straight right now." Bulma buried her face in her pillow.

"Think about it. You might find that you two have more in common."

Bulma couldn't see what they could have in common. But she really didn't want to see it. She wanted to be right. She wanted Yamcha. But that was out of the question.

Chichi invited Bulma to leave her room but Bulma didn't look presentable. She decided to allow her eyes to shrink to their normal size. For the rest of the day she stayed in her room. She decided to move on and to get rid of everything Yamcha had given her. She got rid of the jewelry, his shirt, and she flushed the dying flowers Yamcha had given her down the toilet.

//////////

Bulma was ready to go bed but she decided to take some air. After hours of crying she needed fresh air on her face. She went out to her balcony. The night was cold due to the rain but the wind felt so good against her skin. She leaned against the rail of the balcony and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, she could still feel and smell the moisture in the air. The wind combed her hair and blew her white night gown. She wondered what Yamcha would be doing now. Would he be laughing at the naïve princess that loved him and still loves him? Vegeta clearing his throat made her eyes snap open. She looked at the Prince. He noticed her eyes.

"Why have you been crying woman?"

"I haven't been…"

"Don't lie to me." Vegeta walked toward her and glanced at her cleavage. Bulma noticed where his eyes went and pulled her robe to cover her chest. She blushed.

"Besides you were not around for the rest of today." Vegeta said.

"So Prince Vegeta missed me?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta came even closer. "What if I did?"

Bulma took a silent breath through her mouth. Vegeta gave her a smirk. It was obvious that she didn't expect that answer. He wrapped his arm around her waist. Bulma lost her focus when she felt his warmth. She didn't' notice they were off the ground. When she decided to step away from his grasp she realized there was no ground. She looked down and saw the palace. Her heart was beating faster. Bulma grabbed Vegeta's neck in instinct. She brought her body closer to Vegeta's. She was frightened.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Bulma yelled

"Calm down woman. You took me horse riding and I'm taking you flying."

"That's not necessary!" Bulma looked down. "I'm not enjoying this!"

"I didn't enjoy horse riding but I endured didn't I? Just don't look down."

"Is this your way of getting back at me? Because it isn't funny!!"

"I'm not trying to get back at you woman. And it is funny. Just enjoy the ride would you."

Vegeta took off to the skies. Bulma put her head in Vegeta's neck and closed her eyes. Vegeta felt her breathe hard. She was under stress. He decided to slow down.

"Open your eyes." Vegeta snapped. Bulma looked at his eyes. He had slowed down. Vegeta pointed to the ground. Bulma looked down and saw a herd of mustangs. She gasped. They looked so majestic under the glow of the moon.

"I heard you prohibited their capture." Earlier that day, King Briefs had told the Prince that Princess Bulma made him pass a bill that would protect the Mustangs.

"Yes, they were becoming extinct. They were captured and forced into illegal racing. When they became old the mustangs were slaughtered." Bulma followed the herd with her eyes. They were moving away from her vision.

"Follow them." Bulma urged Vegeta.

"Where are they going?" Vegeta asked while looking at the herd and follow them.

"They're probably looking for greener pastures. They're so beautiful!" Bulma answered.

'I think you're beautiful.' Vegeta thought to himself. He won't tell her that. That would put him in a very uncomfortable position. Vegeta wasn't a heartless bastard, he just didn't feel comfortable sharing his feelings. Bulma smiled.

Vegeta noticed her quivering lips. Her lips were blue and her body was trembling. She was cold.

"You're trembling. We're going back."

"Wait! Just a few more minutes please. I've never seen such a big herd." Bulma turned her attention to the herd.

"You're turning blue."

"Just wait until they all cross the river please." Bulma begged. Vegeta found himself unable to deny her request.

They watched the herd of mustangs cross the river in silence. When every member of the herd made it safely to the other side of the river Vegeta took off again. He held Bulma closer to his body to help her keep warm. The night was very cold and it didn't help that her feet were bare. He flew against the wind to prevent it from directly hitting her body. She scooted closer to his body. She was freezing but she loved seeing the herd. She loved horses and thanks to the Prince she saw the biggest herd she'd ever seen. She gripped his neck with one hand and had her other hand across his back. She felt his muscles.

Vegeta landed on Bulma's balcony. She was asleep by now but her body was cold. He put her on her bed and covered her with the sheets. He stared at her sleeping form for a while. He wondered what her feelings for him were. Bulma shifted to her side. Vegeta decided it was time to let her sleep. He locked her balcony doors and left through the door. He slowly closed Bulma's door. He noticed Queen Bunny outside in the hall. She was smiling at him. What did she want now?

"Prince Vegeta, what were you doing in my daughter's bedroom?" Queen Bunny asked.

"Nothing I should be ashamed of." Prince Vegeta answered.

"Walk with me." Queen Bunny led the way. Vegeta followed her.

"Is this about your daughter?" Vegeta kept his eyes on the ground.

"Precisely. I want you to propose to Bulma as soon as possible."

"What make you think she will say yes?"

"Trust me, she will not deny you. She has…expressed an interest in you."

"I don't know, this might be too soon for her."

Bunny placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. They stopped walking.

"You know that royal engagements are about duty first and then about love. I learned to love my husband after I married him. Now I couldn't live without him. The same thing will happen to my daughter. She might not be blindly in love with you but she will." Vegeta raised his eyebrow. He was unsure about this.

"I'm sure your mother experienced the same situation. Just propose to my daughter. She will soon be your wife." Bunny spoke. Vegeta was left speechless. Every time his mother was mentioned, he didn't know how to react. His mother died giving birth to me so he never met her. And not even a picture he had. Saiyans didn't take photos. Bunny left the Prince.

//////////

Prince Vegeta sat on the edge of his father's bed. His elbows were on his legs. His eyes were on the ground. His father's body was submerged in the Jacuzzi. He was enjoying the serenity of being a guest in planet Earth.

"Father, did my mother love you before you married her?"

"No. She was forced into marrying me." King Vegeta responded from the restroom.

"Why would you allow that?" Prince Vegeta stared at his father's eyes.

"Vegeta, I fell in love with your mother the moment I saw her, just like it happened to you with the Princess, but your mother did not. I was the Prince and her family was more than willing to force her to accept me."

"And she did."

"Yes she did. She married me and she learned to care about me. Princess Bulma will. You just need to be patient…Unfortunately, that's life for royal females… Son I leave tomorrow. I cannot leave the our empire for too long."

Vegeta nodded. "I'm going with you. I need the engagement ring."

King Vegeta chuckled. "When will you propose?"

"Tomorrow, before we leave."

"Isn't it a little too soon?"

"This is how royal engagements work. It seems that you and the Queen agree on that."

Prince Vegeta stood up and left his father behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Special thanks to Bluebanany, your first review was very constructive. I considered all your recommendations. I hope it shows. I will try to improve with every single chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.

It is inspired by a Spanish soap: Amor Real. Hope everyone likes this chapter.

Chapter 4

Bulma, for some reason, did not feel like horse riding that morning. She remembered what she did with Vegeta the night before. She felt a little embarrassed but her memory brought her joy. She had seen a herd of mustangs. She was impressed by Vegeta's token of kindness. That morning, she dressed casually. She wore a white cotton dress that covered her knees. She headed downstairs where she was sure everyone would be starting on breakfast.

She usually never had breakfast with her parents or with the guests. The first thing she did was horse ride and she would eat breakfast alone after coming back from riding. But today she felt different and she knew something would happen.

She met Prince Vegeta in the hallway. She gulped as though she knew her life would change. Prince Vegeta turned to face her; he had a very serious expression on his face. She nervously smiled back. When she reached him, he offered her his hand and she took it.

"I will say what I need to say. I don't like to waste time. My father and I need to return to our planet. And I won't be coming back unless…I have an incentive."

Bulma's heart was racing. She dreamt with his moment so many times. The only difference was that Prince Vegeta was not Yamcha. She didn't want a marriage proposal from Vegeta. She wanted it from Yamcha.

Bulma understood. She had to answer him now. If she did not accept to marry the Prince he would never return. Bulma remembered her mother's words. If she married the Prince, her planet would be safe and most importantly her father.

"I need to know if you…"

Bulma interrupted the Prince. "I accept Prince Vegeta." Bulma wanted to save both the awkward moment of getting engaged. She wanted to save herself that. She was agreeing to a marriage with a man she didn't love. She didn't want to fake happiness and accepting as quick as possible was the best way.

Vegeta was pleasantly surprised. He had the Queen's word but it was really up to the Princess. "That settles it then. I want you to know that I will be as gentle as a Saiyan can be, I promise."

She listened to his words very carefully. He would try to be as gentle with her as possible and those words scared her a little bit. He didn't show the excitement or happiness a man who just became engaged would exhibit. She imagined how Yamcha would have reacted if his love was honest. But the Prince didn't even smile. He only looked at her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the Kings and the Queen.

But in the inside, Vegeta was really happy. He was truly in love with her but showing his emotions was not something he was used to. He was a Saiyan, he was a warrior, and he would only show his emotions when they were married and she was completely his.

"I accept Prince Vegeta. But I just ask for your patience and for you to give me time."

"Shall we let the old ones know?" Vegeta asked and Bulma nodded.

They came into the dining room and her parents were there. Her father looked better. Even his cheeks were a little red, a good indication.

The servants immediately accommodated them and served their food. She stayed quiet while eating. She felt very nervous. Her mother was eyeing her and the kings were very friendly.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell them. So he did. The Queen was excited so was King Vegeta. King Briefs noted Bulma's quietness. Bulma had always been a loud child. She expressed her emotions the moment she felt them. He always imagined that Bulma's reaction to her engagement would be over the top but it was not the case. She was very quiet and only nodded and smiled. There was something wrong.

"This is happening too fast. They've only known each other for three or four days." King Briefs spoke. Bulma looked at her father.

"Sweetheart, Bulma doesn't think so or she wouldn't have accepted the Prince." Bunny reassured the King.

"I don't know. I like Prince Vegeta very much but I think we are rushing their engagement." King Briefs looked deep into Bulma's eyes.

"Dad, mom is right. There is a reason why I accepted the Prince." Bulma gazed at the Prince and put her hand on his hand. Vegeta looked at her hand and felt his cheeks burn.

Bulma was telling the truth. She was marrying the Prince for a reason. She was not specific about the reason but she had to provide an honest answer to appease her father's suspicion. That act alone did it.

Vegeta did not give her an engagement ring. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta explained that they had to return to their planet and the Prince would return with a Saiyan engagement ring in two weeks. That was how long it would take the Prince to get to his planet, take care of his responsibilities as Prince, and return to Earth for his bride. Bunny of course would start the preparations for the wedding.

Bulma asked for the marriage to take place in earth. That was all she would ask Vegeta. He complied with her petition. Only the most important Saiyan leaders would travel to Earth for the wedding ceremony. The same thing applied for the humans. Only the most important humans would attend the wedding. Bulma didn't complain about this. She really didn't care.

At first, Bunny complained, she wanted the Prince to stay two more days to organize the announcement of the engagement but the Saiyans didn't give in. An engagement party was not Saiyan tradition and they were doing enough with allowing the wedding to take place at Earth and not in Vegetasei. Of course, Bulma would have gotten her way but she didn't ask and she didn't want to. The engagement party was something she wanted to avoid. Her mother had to deal with it. The wedding was to take place the day after the Saiyans return to Earth.

The Prince ordered Kakarot to stay behind to look after the Princess. He would feel better if a Saiyan stayed with her. He would have some sort of representation. He only trusted Kakarot with that. Of course, Chichi loved that idea. She would be with her best friend and with her husband while the wedding preparations were taking place.

/////

Later that day Vegeta and his father were getting ready to return to their home planet. King Vegeta asked King Briefs for a moment alone. In the throne room, King Vegeta would assure the king of planet Earth.

"I understand you are worried about your daughter's engagement with my son. But they like each other and it would be best to unite our planets as soon as possible."

"Why do you say that King Vegeta?" Briefs was getting worried now.

"In about three weeks I'll have a meeting with Frieza. He wants to discuss borderlines with me. I think that would be the perfect time to let him know that our children will marry and therefore your planet is off limits." King Vegeta answered.

"I see. I hope I didn't offend you or your son with my comments."

"Of course not King Briefs. Our children would have ended up marrying eventually. We are just speeding the process in an effort to keep Frieza from sticking his nose in your planet. It really is the best timing."

"I understand King Vegeta. As long as Bulma is okay with this and as long as she likes the Prince I guess it's fine to have a speedy wedding."

"I hope the Princess doesn't know about the unbreakable alliance her union with my son would provide her planet." King Vegeta expressed.

"No she doesn't know. I wouldn't want that to influence her decision." King Briefs answered.

"I am content in hearing that. That's the best way."

"I agree."

They thanked each other. Each of their planets would benefit from the union of their royal heirs.

Both Kings shook hands and said their goodbyes. They sealed a treaty that both were manipulated into accepting: King Briefs didn't know his wife forced Bulma into marrying the Prince. Bulma knew of the alliance but couldn't admit it. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta used Earth's disadvantaged position for their own benefit.

/////

Before their departure, Vegeta went to the Princess' room.

"I want to give you this before I depart. I want you to have this with you until I come back with your ring." Vegeta gave her a broche in form of a V. It was made out of a dark blue stone. He always went straight to the point.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as she looked at the V on her hand.

"It's only given to the brave warriors of my planet. I earned this one when I was only 10 years old."

"What did you do to earn it?" Bulma asked.

"You don't want to know. At least not now, perhaps I will tell you later." Vegeta answered.

He pulled her close to him. They looked at each other's eyes. He brought his lips to hers. He gently kissed her. He held her tight. She was taken by surprise. She didn't think Vegeta would kiss her so gently. Then he kissed her with more passion. She felt the difference. After their kiss, she was left out of breath. She rested her head on his shoulder to regain her composure. This was the first time she experience such an intense kiss. She wondered how much more passionate the Prince could be. Vegeta interrupted her train of thought.

"I must go now."

"Right. Thank you for this." Bulma blushed and that made Vegeta's day. He smirked at her.

He placed his lips on hers once more. He buried his mouth deeper into hers before living her.

"Stay here. You don't have to see me depart." Vegeta said as the wind of his movements made his cape flow. He exited her room.

Bulma saw the prince depart from her balcony. The seven pods flew to the sky. She looked at the broche the Prince wore in his armor that now her hand was holding. Maybe this would work after all.

/////

The two weeks flew by rather quickly. Bunny took charge of the preparations. Bulma only nodded and sometimes complained that her mother's decisions were a little too extravagant. And Bunny of course complained about her daughter's lack of enthusiasm. But how could she be excited about this. She thought well of the Prince but her heart was not his. A few weeks ago, she found out that her love had betrayed her and abandoned her. It was impossible to be in a perfect mood.

During the two weeks, Vegeta missed his Princess but he was busy. He was cleaning up bands of renegade aliens from the planets that belonged to his empire.

Now, he was in his pod traveling to earth. He would land in a couple of hours and the next day, his wedding would take place. He was admiring the dark blue diamond that shined brightly. It was the Princess' ring. Behind him, in front of him, and to his sides, more pods were traveling with him. The Saiyans that were invited to their Prince's wedding were eager to meet the future Queen of their planet.

Bulma was trying on her wedding dress. This was one thing she chose. The dress was simple but elegant and beautiful. The dress was a strapless princess cut made of silk. It had a blue ribbon at the waist that tied up in the back. The blue matched Bulma's eyes. She loved how she looked in it. It fit her perfectly. It accentuated her waist, her breasts, and hips. It was a gorgeous dress. Her mother brought out the tiara she would wear. It was much bigger than what she wore during special events. The tiara had blue diamonds encrusted and she noticed the deep blue colors. Her mother told her that King Vegeta asked for the dark blue since dark blue was the color his planet favored. It was the color of the Saiyan warriors. Bulma remembered the blue broche Vegeta had given her. Minutes later, a servant announced the arrival of the Saiyans. Bulma quickly took off the dress and changed to receive the King, the Prince and the Saiyan guests.

/////

The same day, Yamcha was sitting in the corner of his cell. It was so cold that his feet were numb. He didn't have a shirt and only wore a torn and wet pair of pants.

His beard and hair had grown. He had not showered in weeks and he was injured. The guards had beaten him countless times. He had old and fresh bruises. His bottom lip was bleeding and he was starving.

The form of his savior came in the shape of a short and bald old friend. Krillin had gone to the dungeons to make a head count of all the prisoners. He would not be able to do it the next day since it became a holiday for everyone in the planet. The Princess was getting married and the King and Queen decided that the population was to celebrate this way.

Yamcha was still sitting in the corner. He had lost faith in getting out and finding the Princess.

"How long is this prisoner's sentence?" Krillin asked the guard standing next to him. Krillin covered his nose with a cloth while holding a clipboard in between his left armpit. The smell was unbearable.

Yamcha recognized that voice. He hurried to look at Krillin.

"Krillin? Krillin is that you?" Yamcha asked as he held the bars of his cell.

"Do I know you?" Krillin asked.

"Krillin, it's me Yamcha!" Yamcha was crying now.

"Yamcha! What are you doing here? I thought you left the planet." Krillin ordered the guard away with a hand.

"Krillin, the queen imprisoned me. I was going to ask for the Princess' hand in marriage and she sent me here."

"You and the Princess? Yamcha! Why did you have to put your eyes so high?"

"Krillin she loves me! Believe me, Bulma loves me! You have to get me out of here. I need to talk to her. Please help me!!!" Yamcha was sobbing.

"Alright, calm down. I can't get you out right now. We'll have to wait until tomorrow. The guards won't be here tomorrow so it will be the perfect time."

"Why?"

"Yamcha, the princess is getting married tomorrow. She's marrying the Prince of Vegetasei."

"No, No! It can't be. She loves me. Her mother is probably forcing her. I have to get to her before she gets married." Yamcha was desperate.

"Yamcha, I'll get you out but it has to be tomorrow. I'll be here early morning. We'll go to my quarters so you can get cleaned up then it will be up to you if you look for the Princess. Bu I won't help you with that."

"Krillin you have to help me. I need you to help me get to the palace."

"Yamcha that would be suicide. The palace is heavily guarded and you would stand out. Look at your face, it's covered with bruises. Besides if I get caught they will kill me."

"I understand Krillin. But at least help me with something else. Please."

"What is it?"

"I need you to give Chichi a letter for Bulma. Do you remember Chichi?"

"Yes of course."

"Go to her home tonight. Give her the letter I will write and tell her to give it to Bulma. Tell her it's from me. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"She will. Now give me paper and something to write with."

Yamcha wrote his letter and handed it to Krillin. Krillin left the dungeons but would return the next day to liberate Yamcha.

/////

Bulma was waiting at the main door of the palace. Her father and mother stood at her sides. She saw the Prince and King of Vegetasei fly to her direction. Behind them more Saiyans followed. Vegeta had his eyes on her and on his right fist he had the ring.

Prince Vegeta landed in front of her. Bulma was nervous. The Saiyans were tall and intimidating. She realized she would have to het used to them. She would be surrounded by hundreds of Saiyans very soon.

"I believe I owe you this." Vegeta said, opened his fist and showed Bulma the blue diamond ring.

Bulma thought it was beautiful. Vegeta took her left hand and put the ring on her finger. The Saiyans behind them applauded.

"It's a Saiyan tradition. They are welcoming you as the future Queen of their planet. They'll probably do the same after the ceremony." Vegeta explained.

Bulma blushed and Vegeta smiled at her reaction.

"Let's get the formalities over." Vegeta pulled her into the Saiyan crowd.

Bulma was introduced to every Saiyan present. King Briefs and Queen Bunny were also introduced. King Vegeta greeted the Princess and his future in-laws. Everyone was invited to see the room where the reception would take place. But Vegeta had other plans. He took Bulma and flew away from the crowds of suffocating people. He took them to her balcony.

"Did you miss me woman?" Vegeta asked as he landed on the balcony. He pulled her against his body. Bulma blushed. They looked at each other's eyes.

"Um…I did wish you were here to help me control my mother. She was making extravagant choices." Bulma smiled.

"That's not what I asked but I won't push you. I'll give you time." Vegeta had a serious expression. Bulma thought he was angry. But he wasn't. It was Vegeta.

"I did miss you… Bulma." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma was shocked. This was the first time he ever called her only by her name. He either referred to her as woman, which she found funny, or Princess. It was obvious Vegeta was not a romantic much less a man who expressed his feelings. Vegeta pulled her even closer. He hugged her.

She didn't know what to answer. She couldn't say it back because she didn't feel the same, at least for now. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She kissed his cheek. That was the only gesture she was able to express. Vegeta understood. He broke their embrace and looked at her face. Her eyes had dropped to the floor. He lifted her chin to bring her eyes to his.

"I told you I wouldn't push it. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes! I'm sure." Bulma felt a knot in her throat.

Vegeta nodded and united his lips with hers. He kissed her again with passion. She broke their kiss. It was getting too intense for her.

"We should go. They'll be looking for us very soon." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully everyone is enjoying this. I find myself unable to stop writing for this story. Everyone feel free to review. Thanks to those who take the time. You guys are great. Anyway, here we go…

Chapter 5

That night, Krillin knocked on Chichi's door. Luckily, Chichi answered the door. Kakarot was at the table eating his dinner with Gohan. They were too concentrated on their dinner to notice what would come next.

"Yes?"

"Hi Chichi I'm a friend of Yamcha's." Krillin said.

Chichi's eyes widen as she heard that name. She closed the door behind her and pushed Krillin away from the door.

"Yamcha? Did he send you here?" Chichi whispered.

"Yes. He gave this to me. It's for the Princess. Please deliver this letter to her." Krillin said as he stretched his hand with the letter.

"No! I won't do that. Bulma is getting married tomorrow." Chichi looked at the letter in Krillin's stubby hand.

"If you truly are her friend, you will deliver this letter to the Princess."

With a shaky hand Chichi grabbed the letter, folded it and placed her in the pocket of her dress.

"Fine, I'll give it Bulma but you must go now." Chichi looked back to her house.

"Thank you. Please do it or Bulma could hate you for not delivering that letter."

Those words hit Chichi hard. Krillin took off.

//////////

The next morning, it was the day of the wedding. The Prince and the Princess would get married by noon. Everyone at the palace was up early and busy.

In the palace, Bulma stayed in bed until her mother came into her room. Bulma showered and a team of people started working on her, silently she allowed others to help her get ready. Her hair was done, her make up was perfect, and her dress was brought in. The rest of the guests were getting ready. And Vegeta was ready; he wore a black spandex suit and his white armor. His black cape hanged elegantly from his back. He was in his room meditating. He felt calm. The only thing that would disrupt him would be the Princess running away.

And so… Krillin was also up early.

He accessed the dungeons and approached Yamcha's cell. It was easy to liberate Yamcha.

Krillin was able to get a hold of the keys but Krillin had to carry Yamcha. The poor man was so dehydrated and starved; he didn't have enough strength to fly off by himself. Krillin took Yamcha to his home where Yamcha ate and bathed. Krillin was able to get him clothes that fit.

As King Briefs walked Bulma down the aisle, Yamcha flew as fast as he could to the palace. Vegeta stared at Bulma in her white silk wedding dress. He wore a serious expression but inside he was smiling. Bulma was shaking and hoping she would soon learn to love the Prince that waited for her in the altar.

Bulma and Vegeta were pronounced man and wife according to Saiyan and human tradition. After the wedding, the guests made their way back to the palace.

Chichi was never able to give Bulma the letter. There was simply no time. And the only time the letter could be delivered was during the reception. Chichi knew that letter had to find its way to Bulma's hands somehow.

//////////

In the reception everyone mingled around. Bulma tried to put her best face forward. And Vegeta was…well…he was Vegeta. The Saiyans were nice enough to the humans. But it was obvious they didn't feel at ease around them. King Vegeta left right after the ceremony. He apologized to King Briefs and to Queen Bunny. He informed them he had a very important meeting with Frieza and they understood. King Vegeta took off to space.

Everyone congratulated the newlyweds. It came the turn of the one who held the letter. She pulled the bride away from the guests and dragged her to her room.

"What is it?"

"Yamcha sent this letter to you. I couldn't give it to you before because I couldn't get to you." Chichi extended her hand with the letter.

"Yamcha." Bulma whispered in shock.

"A friend of his gave it to me. He said it was very important that you read it."

Bulma opened the letter with shaky hands.

_Bulma, I need to talk to you. I need to explain my disappearance. _

_Please meet me in the garden where we always met by 2:00. _

_If you don't come I will walk into the palace myself._

_Give me a chance to explain myself. Yamcha. _

"What time is it Chichi?" Bulma folded back the letter.

"It's 10 to 2:00. Why?"

"Yamcha is asking to meet with me at 2:00."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to go talk to him. He owes me an explanation." Bulma turned to the door. Chichi grabbed her arm.

"Bulma think about what you're about to do. You just got married! And you and Vegeta will be taking off to Vegetasei today!"

"I know! But if don't listen to what he has to say I won't be able to live with myself."

Chichi stared at Bulma's teary eyes. She was right. She had to listen to Yamcha's explanation. Bulma deserved that much after the sacrifice she was making.

"Alright go. But don't take too long. You're the bride and everyone, especially Vegeta will be looking for you."

"Thanks Chichi." Bulma left for the garden.

//////////

Yamcha wasn't sure if Bulma had gotten married yet. Krillin didn't know the details. He saw too many people in the palace while he found a way to sneak in. That made him nervous. Maybe all the guests were already back from the ceremony. But deep inside he knew it was too late. He desperately needed to talk to her. She would tell him.

He was squatting by the bush of roses where he and Bulma met so many times and shared so many intimate moments. He heard someone approach. He carefully looked around to see if it was Bulma. He saw her blue hair. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who saw the Princess. Kakarot noticed when the Princess snuck away from the party. He decided to follow her. For safety, he stayed in the sky hidden in the leaves of a tree.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled and stood up. Bulma turned to his voice.

"Yamcha what do you want?" Bulma said angry.

Yamcha looked at her. He looked at her tiara, her dress, her beautiful and perfect face, and the huge blue diamond and wedding band on her finger.

"You got married? Why?" Yamcha said with pain. His eyes were welling up.

"And you still have the decency to ask! You lied to me! You said you loved me and you wanted to marry me. You lying bastard!" Bulma couldn't control her anger.

"What are you talking about Bulma? I still love you. You are my reason to breathe! You're my everything!" Yamcha took a step closer to her.

Bulma took a step back. "Don't lie! I met your pregnant wife! And your superior said you left the planet."

"That's not true Bulma! I was in prison! Your mother sent me to prison when I told her I wanted to marry you! Your mother planned this shit so you would marry that Prince. You have to believe me!"

"What? No! I saw your wedding certificate. I met her!"

"Bulma! Your mother is the Queen. She has the power to do what she pleases and even falsify papers!"

Bulma grabbed her head. She was confused. Yamcha closed the gap between them and grabbed her hands.

"Bulma, look at me." Bulma flinched at the contact but looked at his eyes.

"Bulma, I love you. I didn't leave you. How could I leave the only person that means everything to me? I was in prison for loving you and I don't care about that. I need you to believe me." Yamcha said as his tears escaped him.

Bulma couldn't hold it anymore. She let her cries out. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Yamcha, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I thought you had abandoned me! I was hurt and my mother pressured me." Bulma kissed his neck, his cheek, and his lips. He kissed her back.

"There's nothing to forgive love. But you should have trusted me. You shouldn't have doubted my love for you." Yamcha kissed back with so much intensity. He kissed every part of her face, her neck and collarbone.

"What are we going to do Yamcha?"

"Do you still love me?" Yamcha asked.

"Of course I love you!"

"Lets run away. I have a ship ready at the station. Krillin will help us."

"Yamcha, I just got married."

"Yeah, to a man your mother forced on you. To a man you don't love. Bulma we deserve this. What your mother did to us is not fair."

"What about the planet? My marriage to Prince Vegeta makes our planets allies and it protects us from Frieza's invasion." Bulma was wiping her face with her hand.

"We'll worry about that later. I'm sure we can talk to this Frieza, give him what he asks and he'll leave the planet alone. Bulma, run away with me." Yamcha spoke too fast for Bulma. She barely had the time to process everything being said.

"What is he asking?" Bulma asked. She didn't know this bit of information.

"You don't know? He wants first dibs on your father's inventions and our planet's alliance to his planet."

"Is that all he wants?"

"Yes!"

Yamcha knew of Frieza's demands. He was a captain of the human armed forces and was bound to be present when the King informed his generals but he didn't realize what it meant to be allied to Frieza. At this point he only cared about getting the Princess he loved and desired.

"I thought he wanted to invade Earth. That's why I accepted to marry the Prince."

"Who told you that Bulma?"

"My…my mother."

"Of course she did! She would tell you anything to get you to do what she wants."

Bulma thought about what she wanted to do. She felt betrayed by her mother. She had made up a web of lies to manipulate her into a marriage. She didn't doubt her new husband had something to do with this. This was just making her feel worse. Her head was spinning out of the confusion. This whole situation was so complicated!

"Yamcha, let's run away. My mother will not get away with this. I won't let her." Bulma felt brave enough to say those words.

"Alright, let's go now. Come on." Yamcha started to drag Bulma.

"Wait Yamcha, I can't go dressed like this. I'll be recognized the moment I step out. I need to change."

"No there's no time for that. We have to go now."

"No! I have to change. I'll put something comfortable and gather a few things. Meet me by the lake behind the palace. It's just 10 miles away. I promise I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Alright but hurry." Yamcha pulled her close and kissed her before taking off.

Up in the air, Kakarot's sensitive ears heard their conversation. He saw Yamcha jump a wall behind the lake. He saw the Princess run inside the palace.

//////////

Vegeta was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He was starting to wonder where she was. He had seen her disappear with Kakarot's woman. Chichi was back but she wasn't. He considered looking for her but he had promised to give her time and space. So he decided against it. The Saiyan guests were leaving already. They Saiyans didn't care much about parties. They were only there for the ceremony and to meet the future queen of their planet and nothing else. They nodded to their Prince and left the premises.

Vegeta sensed Kakarot approach him from behind. "What is it Kakarot?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Vegeta, I need to tell you something. Come with me to the throne room." Kakarot left. Vegeta grunted but followed him.

Kakarot closed the doors. "Speak Kakarot. I'll have to find the bride soon."

"What I need to tell you it's about her Vegeta."

"Well, out with it Kakarot. I don't have your time."

Kakarot was trembling and Vegeta raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Vegeta I saw the Princess in the garden kiss another man and plan to escape with him."

"Are you sure?!" Vegeta had his fists clenched. His breathing had quickened. He felt his anger take control.

"I'm sure Vegeta. I heard everything. She's going to meet him in 30 minutes."

"Where is she?!"

"I saw her go to her room."

Vegeta flew through one of the windows of the throne room to Bulma's balcony.

"Damn it! I better stay close. He could kill her." Kakarot whispered and slowly followed his Prince.

//////////

Bulma was stuffing cases of capsules in a bag. She was out of wedding dress. The silky dress was on the floor. Her tiara was on her bed and her shoes next to her dress.

Bulma wore a black dress that reached just above her knees. Her high heels were replaced with black flats.

She zipped her bag closed when the doors of her balcony violently flew open. She looked at source of the sound. Vegeta landed. He was angry. His eyes scanned her bedroom. He saw everything scattered around.

"Where are you going?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Nowhere. I just decided to change and…" Vegeta interrupted her by grabbing her neck and lifting her up. He was so quick. She couldn't even notice his movements.

"Don't lie to me! I know of your plans to escape with your lover! Someone saw everything!"

Bulma looked at his burning eyes.

"Fine! Yes I'm going to escape with him because I love him!"

As soon as she let those words out, Vegeta slapped her across the face. Bulma's body landed against her wardrobe and fell to the floor. Bulma's hand went to her cheek. Vegeta looked at his hand. Even though he thought she deserved it, he didn't feel proud of hitting her.

"You said you would be gentle with me. You said you would never hurt me!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta took a step back. He knelt down and grabbed his head. He felt his energy increase. He tried to control it. Bulma feared he would explode. She noticed him struggle with his own strength.

"Vegeta, we made a mistake. We shouldn't have married. We can get an annulment. We can fix this. We'll give Frieza what he wants. We'll pledge alliance to his planet and he'll leave us alone. We won't need your help." Bulma said between sobs.

Vegeta snapped his head to her direction. "You knew? And here I thought you didn't know of your mother's plan! I actually believed that you sincerely accepted me for another reason!"

"I thought the only way to save my planet was to marry you but Yamcha told me that Frieza wants our alliance and be the first one to have our inventions. We can do that."

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta moved in front of her in one swift movement. Bulma was startled.

"You and that idiot don't know anything! If you pledge alliance to Frieza everyone in the planet will become slaves to his will! Your father will eventually be assassinated and you…you will become the whore of one of his generals."

"No, that can't be true."

"Wake up! Why do you think your father has not accepted Frieza's demands? Your father knows what it means to pledge alliance to Frieza!"

No! It can't be truth. Yamcha had told her that the monster would leave the planet in peace if he got what he wanted. Here Vegeta was telling her something different from Yamcha's information.

"I didn't know that. Vegeta, my intention was never to hurt you. You have to believe me."

"Shut up and gather your things."

"Are you going to let me go?"

Vegeta grabbed the bottom of her face with force. Bulma flinched in pain. "No, you're my wife now. You are coming with me! If you still want your pathetic planet to be under Saiyan protection you will obey me. And I swear, if you try to escape with him, I will kill him!" Vegeta grabbed her from the shoulders and forced her to stand.

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot stepped in from the balcony.

"She stays here until I come for her."

Kakarot nodded in response.

"Vegeta you can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can and I will. We leave for Vegetasei now!" Vegeta said as he walked to the door.

"Vegeta!!!" Bulma yelled as her husband closed the door behind him.

//////////

Vegeta stopped and leaned his back on the door of his wife's room. All he felt was rage. She lied to him. She plotted with her mother. She was no different than the conniving Queen. He allowed these two to manipulate him, to manipulate the Prince of Saiyans.

Well, he was going to do something about it. He will get her out of the planet. He will force her to stay with him. After all, he paid and will continue to pay the price. He was going to protect the pathetic planet as long as she stayed with him. And when he was bored of having her, he would send her back and he will no longer protect Earth. That was the price she would pay for playing with him and with his emotions.

Vegeta ran downstairs where he ordered Queen Bunny to get the remaining guests out. Queen Bunny began to complain but he cut her off.

"I know about your daughter's boyfriend. And if you don't want me to blast all of your pathetic guests to hell you will get them out now!" Vegeta said in a harsh whisper.

"Did she tell you?" Bunny nervously said.

"No! One of my warriors saw her with him in the garden while they were making plans to escape. Why didn't you tell me she loved another?"

"Because he didn't deserve her. She's the princess and you're a Prince. And you…"

"And I deserved her? No, I didn't deserve the lying, hypocrite, and pretentious bitch you have for a daughter."

"What are you going to do? Are you going to dissolve our alliance?"

"No. I'm taking her with me. I give you protection and I get to screw your daughter, wasn't that what we settled?"

"Prince Vegeta, I know she made a mistake but please don't hurt her."

"We bartered and she's mine now. I'll do whatever I please with her. Where's the King?"

"He's in his room, he's very tired. Please don't tell him anything. This could kill him."

"I don't care. Have everything ready for our departure to Vegetasei. We leave now."

"What about my planet?"

"You don't have to worry about that Queen. You'll have Saiyans warriors here if it's necessary." Vegeta said with disdain. For once, Queen Bunny felt dirty. Vegeta's glare forced her to look down.

//////////

Queen Bunny announced the reception was over due to the Princess' health. She announced that the newlyweds would leave immediately. After the guests saw Prince Vegeta's face, they left without a question. They knew who he was and how strong he was. No one dared to question the sudden cancellation of the party.

The Queen made sure everything was ready for the Prince and her daughter to leave. She called the shuttle station and ordered the ship to be ready. Then, with hesitation, she made her way to Bulma's bedroom. As she went upstairs, she heard the screams.

"Please, let me say goodbye to my father. He's my father Vegeta!"

"You don't deserve to say goodbye to him!" Vegeta yelled.

Bunny slowly opened the door. All heads to turned to see the Queen. She noticed Kakarot blocking the balcony.

"Is everything ready?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes it is. They're waiting for you." Bunny answered and redirected her eyes to Bulma.

"Bulma, I…"

"Shut up mother! How could you do this to Yamcha and to me?"

Vegeta glared at Bulma. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He shook her.

"Stop it! Don't you ever say his name or refer to him in my presence again!"

"Prince Vegeta please, you don't have to do that." Bunny pleaded for Bulma.

"You won't get to say goodbye to your father but you will say goodbye to the person who handed you to me on a silver platter." Vegeta pushed Bulma in Bunny's direction. "There! Say goodbye to your mother. Say goodbye to the one who forced you to marry me!"

Bulma's tears rolled down her face. Her eyes were on Bunny. Bunny raised a hand to touch Bulma's face. Bulma slapped Bunny's hand down.

"Don't touch me! The only good thing that will come out of this is that I won't have to see you again!"

"Bulma, be strong. Believe it or not, I love you. I did what I did for the survival of our planet." Bunny begged.

Bulma shook her head and turned to Vegeta.

"Kakarot get her bag!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta carried her off and took off to the sky. Kakarot followed them. Bulma looked back to in the direction where the lake was and where Yamcha was waiting for her. She silently said goodbye to him. She knew it was over now. There was no going back to Yamcha.

All the way, Bulma cried. She could only imagined the hell that was waiting for her with Vegeta. Vegeta never looked at her, not even once. His speed forced her to shut her eyes close. This ride, in his arms, did not compare to the ride she experienced in his arms when they saw the Mustangs. She found herself wanting the Vegeta who had taken her to see the Mustangs. She found herself thinking that maybe she had made a mistake with accepting Yamcha's plan to run away when she was a married woman. But there's no going back. What was done was done and she couldn't do anything about it, could she?

When they landed, Vegeta put her on her feet and dragged her into the ship and pushed her inside.

"Kakarot, you stay here. I'm going to need you to be my eyes and ears in this planet."

"For how long?" Kakarot said and handed Bulma's bag to Vegeta.

"Until my father arrives to Vegetasei and informs me of what Frieza said." Vegeta took Bulma's bag.

"Alright. Vegeta, don't kill her. She's your wife after all."

Vegeta looked back to the ship. "I won't kill her. I couldn't kill her if I wanted to. I still…I want her with me. This is why I am so angry. How could I still have these feelings for her?" Vegeta whispered.

"Because you know she is a victim. She didn't plan this. She's not the cold heartless bitch you want her to be." Kakarot answered.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said confused.

"Because if she is, then she wouldn't be YOUR victim. Admit it, you hate yourself for putting her through this. You also forced her into marrying you. You agreed with her mother. You're at fault too."

"Maybe you're right, but I have this rage inside. I have to get out of this planet or I will explode." Vegeta closed his hands into fists.

"Just don't hurt her. Remember she's human and you could easily kill her."

"I know… Kakarot, find that bastard and kill him. Understood?"

"Go, Vegeta." Kakarot said.

Vegeta walked inside the ship. The door closed. Then the ship took off into space.

From the river, Yamcha looked at the sky. He saw the ship leave Earth's atmosphere. He realized she got caught. He realized she was on that ship.

"BULMA!!!" Yamcha yelled to the sky as the ship disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bulma sat on the bed that she would have to share with the Prince. She stared coldly at the door. She knew he would come knocking on it very soon. It was bound to happen. They were married and whether she wanted or not, she was his wife. And as his wife, she had to give herself to him. It was obvious but at this moment, she couldn't even bring herself to think about that. She thought about it before the wedding and she had convinced herself that she would be able to do it but after the day's events, her mind had changed.

She heard the Prince's footsteps roam around the ship. Her eyes were still on the door waiting for him. But he never came. That scared her even more. The door was locked but that would not stop him. He could easily bring it down with his pinky. After hours of waiting and staring at the door, Bulma took off her shoes and crawled into bed. She covered her body with the sheets and fixed the pillows to her liking. She was on her right side and her arm was under her head. For a few more minutes, she stared at the door. She was scared. If her really wanted, he could take her by force. There was no way she would be able to fight him off. No one would be able to come to her rescue. They were in space and it would be useless to scream. How could her mother put her through this situation?

But her eyes could not stay open any longer. She was physically tired but her mind was exhausted. Slowly she allowed her eyes to rest.

Vegeta, on the other side, was staring at the door. His hand held a bottle of wine. He remembered Bulma's reaction to a glass of wine. He wanted to surprise her. He had cheesecake brought into the ship so she would have her favorite dessert during the trip to her new home.

Although he held one bottle in his hand, eleven more bottles were scattered around. Some were on the floor and others on the couch he was sitting on. He noticed the lights were off inside the room. He imagined how his wedding night would have been. He was planning on making that woman very happy that night. The cheesecake and wine would have helped.

He took the last drink from the last bottle of wine as he remembered how Bulma was getting ready to run with that bastard. He had consumed a dozen bottles of wine. He was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol in his system. But he was still in control. He put the last bottle down and stood up.

He slowly walked towards the door. He stopped when he reached it. He stretched his hand to the sensor to open it. He stopped. Did he really want to do this? Perhaps it would be wiser to leave her alone… But she didn't deserve it! His mind screamed.

Vegeta found himself placing his hand directly to the sensor that would open the door. When the door didn't do anything he tried again. Then it hit him: she locked the door from the inside. How dare she!!! Right then, he felt his rage invade every cell in his body. He couldn't take it anymore. She had insulted him enough. With that thought Vegeta kicked the door open overriding Bulma's previous command.

The door shattered to pieces. Inside, Bulma was violently awakened from her sleep into a real nightmare. She sat on the bed and backed into the frame of the bed. Vegeta approached her with a killer glare. She pulled the covers in the attempt of shielding herself.

"How dare you lock the door on me, you bitch!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out!" Bulma pointed to the hole on the wall that used to be the door. At that point she was afraid enough but his act alone made her angry.

"I will not!" Vegeta said as he started removed his boots.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma said horrified.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta removed his spandex shirt. Bulma could only imagine what he was planning on doing but also noticed his muscles on his chest.

"Get out! You are not sleeping here!" Bulma yelled.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Vegeta glared at his woman. He noticed her frightened expression. But he would not hesitate. She didn't deserve a kind act from him. He slowly walked in her direction.

"Vegeta please, don't." Bulma whispered. Vegeta was now on the bed crawling to be right in front of her.

"You should be thankful that the Prince of Saiyans wants you woman." Vegeta spat. He was on her face. He could feel her rapid breathing. He moved his nose around her face to smell her. He smelled her hair and felt the silkiness of it. He moved his face to her collarbone. He brushed his nose against her neck. Bulma held her hands out and pushed him. He slapped her hands out of his way and moved forward.

He kissed her skin and his male hormones took control. He started kissing every part of her chest and neck. There was no point in resisting. What else could she do? She was no match for him.

Bulma gripped the covers of the bed tighter when she felt his breath. He had been drinking. She felt him over him and she couldn't bring herself to push him away. She knew that if she did he would become even angrier. The moment she felt his lips of her skin she held breath. She was panicking, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't let go of herself. She had been through so much earlier that she couldn't even imagine that pleasure that was supposed to invade her body.

"Please Vegeta don't do this to me. You're drunk." Bulma whispered. She felt her tears escape her blue eyes.

Vegeta continued to ravage her with his lips. "Shut up! You are mine and you have an obligation to me." Vegeta moved to kiss her lips. Perhaps that would shut her up. He couldn't resist her pleads. If she begged him to stop again he would stop. But he didn't want to. He desired her and she was so tempting. Vegeta pulled her leg to lay her down.

Bulma felt his lips on hers. She was trembling and crying. She closed her eyes. And her tears escaped her eyes even faster when she felt Vegeta on top of her. She was no longer sitting down against the frame of the bed. She was ON the bed. Vegeta kissed her with so much passion that it scared her. Vegeta held her wrists and that's when she knew it was over. He would force her. She let out a whimper. Her quiet tears escalated into sobs. She gave up.

Vegeta opened his eyes when he heard her sobs. He looked at her face. Her eyes were closed but her tears escaped her. He stopped. He studied her face. He wanted her but not like this.

"It will eventually happen." Vegeta whispered into her ear. "Your planet's survival depends on it."

Vegeta got off the bed and walked to the door. He turned around to see her.

Her dress was no longer covering the lower part of her body.

She seemed to feel the nakedness of her legs. She pulled the dress down and curled into a ball. He walked out.

/////

Bulma slowly peeked through the massive space where the door used to be. She felt the coldness of the floor. She had no shoes and she feared stepping out of the room. Wouldn't that be provoking him even more? She didn't want to see him right now, not after what he almost did and what he said to her before leaving her.

Bulma put a foot forward after noticing Vegeta sleeping on the couch in the middle of the ship. He had no shirt but he had his spandex shorts. He seemed so calm and his breathing was even. She decided to go for it. She approached the panel slowly and carefully. Waking him up would be the worse thing right now for she was sure that the ship had an emergency pod aboard. That pod was her way out from Vegeta's grasp. She ran her fingers through the buttons. Thank god the buttons didn't make a noise. Bulma smiled as she found what she was looking for. The pod was in the basement of the ship and it was possible to activate it from the panel and punch in the coordinates. She thought about it. But she couldn't come up with a good plan. She could escape back to Earth but that would be the first place he would look for her. She could run to another planet but which one? She was tapping her shoeless foot against the floor while she thought of whether to activate the pod or not.

Vegeta opened his eyes to find his soon to be woman in front of the panel. He ran his eyes through her figure. She looked beautiful in that black dress. She didn't have shoes and he noticed her long legs. He realized she was doing it again. She wanted to escape from him. Did she despise him so much that she took advantage of every available opportunity to make a run from him? She stuck a nerve again. He slowly stood up and silently walked to her.

When he reached her, he stopped. He noticed her trembling hand over the button that would activate the emergency pod. She was hesitating. He decided to wait for her action. He would give her the privilege of the doubt. This time it would be up to her.

Bulma was so caught up in her dilemma that she never noticed Vegeta standing a few feet away from her. She stared at the button that could be her salvation. But, for how long? He would look for her and definitely find her, eventually. Common sense told her to return to her room. Her stubborn spirit told her to press it and escape him. Then she thought about her planet and her father. Slowly her hand retreaded. She lowered her head and let out a sigh.

"That was probably the only asserted decision you've ever made." Vegeta said.

Bulma jumped in surprised. He was there all this time? And he didn't do anything to stop her? Bulma glared at him. She felt so angry. He was testing her by letting her make a decision.

"What would you have done if I would have pressed that button?" Bulma asked.

"Imagine you worst nightmare, that I would have done." Vegeta said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the room. "You are to stay here until we land!"

"I hate you, you bastard!" Bulma yelled as she landed on the bed.

"It's mutual!" Vegeta yelled as he punched the wall living a dent.

Bulma stayed in bed. She cried silently. She was so enraged. She was starting to regret accepting to run away with Yamcha. She was already married. She just made her situation worse. She had already accepted her new life with Vegeta until Yamcha appeared. She was starting to feel her headache. She needed some sleep. She closed her eyes and covered her body with the sheets.

Vegeta did the same on the couch.

/////

After his night's sleep, Vegeta was wide-awake. He disposed the empty wine bottles and sat in front of the panel. He heard the water run from the room. She was awake. They would land on Vegetasei on just a few hours. He needed to make contact with his planet to announce their proximity.

"Prince Vegeta." An old Saiyan with white hair and dressed in a lab coat greeted the Prince.

"Eekon, we will be landing very soon. Is everything ready?" The prince asked.

"Yes sire, everything is ready for your arrival. But I thought you would arrive tomorrow."

"I had to depart sooner than I thought. I want Nova to be present when I arrive."

"Of course Prince Vegeta." The old man answered. "Prince, I am afraid I have distressing news."

Bulma was stepping out of the shower. She heard Vegeta speak. She quickly dressed in a strapless navy blue dress and combed her hair. She stepped out from the room and noticed that Vegeta was speaking with a much older man through the computer.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

"A few hours ago, we lost contact with the King and we can't trace his position."

"Did he make it to his meeting with Frieza?"

"That's what distresses me sire. He was entering the planet's atmosphere when we lost him."

"That's not good." Vegeta slammed his fist on the panel.

"Um…I can trace the King's position from here." Bulma whispered. Vegeta looked at her.

She had heard everything the old Saiyan said about the sudden lack of communication with the King. When Frieza was mentioned, she felt the need to help.

"What do you mean you can trace him from here? If Eekon can't trace him, what makes you think you can?"

"Because Eekon here doesn't know how to access the new tracing chip my father installed in the King's pod." Bulma was a little offended.

Her father had informed her about the new tracing technology he installed in King Vegeta's pod. He was taking extra precautions for the King's safety. After all, they were family. Besides, she was just a genius as her father. Of course, she had neglected that side of her since she started dating Yamcha. Protecting their secret relationship was her priority and sneaking away to meet him was taking most of her time.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and stared at her. Bulma let out a heavy sigh and walked to Vegeta.

"Move." Bulma said as he pushed Vegeta away from the panel. Vegeta allowed her to push him away. Bulma ran her fingers through the computer. Vegeta observed her position. She was leaning over the panel and her stance was inviting his eyes to land on her behind. He took in her full figure.

"Got it!" Bulma said in triumph. Bulma's words snapped him back to reality. He redirected his eyes to her face.

"Hmm, that's weird." Bulma expressed.

"What?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma directed her eyes on him.

"Well, he's no longer on planet Nebu. He's traveling but we should be able to communicate with him."

King Vegeta and Frieza were meeting on one of Frieza's 'allied' planets. The planet was Nebu. It was convenient to both parties. King Vegeta would not have to travel to Frieza's home planet and he of course didn't want Frieza stepping into his own planet especially since Vegeta would take Bulma to their planet. Frieza was completing the purging of the planet and a few rebels still lingered around the planet.

"That can't be. If he just entered the planet's atmosphere, he should still be there and not moving. There's something wrong." Vegeta expressed. The meeting should have lasted longer. It seems like he arrived and left immediately. Vegeta was thinking about the possibilities that his father was ambushed, but why? How can Frieza be so stupid as to do that, if he did.

Bulma shifted the computer screen in her direction. "Now, Eekon, I will send you the coordinates of the King's location. You'll be able to follow his route." Bulma informed.

"You must be the new Princess of my people and of the Prince." Eekon said.

"Um…" Bulma was taken by surprise. She didn't expect to be referred as the Princess of Vegeta.

Vegeta interrupted and shifted the screen back into his direction. "Eekon, find out where exactly my father is by the time I land. I sense I will have to go look for the old man." Vegeta ordered in a deep voice.

"As you order Prince Vegeta." Vegeta cut the communication. He slumped back into the chair and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Bulma understood he was under stress.

"Vegeta?"

"Something went wrong during their meeting. I should have gone with him." Vegeta answered.

"How can you be sure?" Bulma asked as she studied Vegeta's worried expression.

Vegeta stood up and pushed the chair to the floor. "Because my father was going to tell Frieza about our planets' permanent alliance!" Vegeta glared at Bulma as he spoke.

"So you're blaming me for this!?" Bulma placed her clenched fists to her sides.

"This alliance…" Vegeta said as he waved his hand between him and Bulma. "…is not worth the trouble. Especially my father's effort to keep your planet off Frieza's hands." Vegeta walked away. It was definitely not worth his father's life. She didn't care about him and the greatest leader of their planet might still be in danger.

Bulma didn't know what to respond. She watched him walk away and go inside the room. He was worried about his father and she understood his position. She thought about what Vegeta said. If the King informed Frieza about their alliance, Frieza probably didn't take it so well. But what exactly happened during their meeting? Frieza would not be stupid enough to attack the King of the Saiyans. That would mean a war not only against the Saiyans but also against the humans. She prayed that the King would be safe for Vegeta's sake. But then again, that ungrateful bastard didn't even thank her for helping him trace his father's location. The sound of the shower interrupted her thoughts.

Vegeta had gone to the shower. He was thinking of his father as he felt the hot water hit his chest. He knew he would have to find him if they didn't make contact with him soon. He regretted not accompanying his father but at that time he made the choice to stay with Bulma. That was a stupid decision. Especially after he found out her plans of escaping with that human. He should have gone with his father. Nothing would have happened if they were together. But him wanting to stay with the woman clouded his common sense. As the son of his father, common sense would have been to not leave the King alone, not during a meeting with their most hated enemy. He knew Frieza must not have taken the news of their alliance well. He would find out soon. He had to talk to his father. What if Frieza decided to attack Earth or Vegetasei? He would have to plan a strategy and organize the elite warriors. What a great series of event to kick start his new wedded life. With that thought Vegeta tilted his head back, closed his eyes and allowed the water soak his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. I made it long because I haven't updated in quite awhile. Hope you guys like it. Tell me what you all think. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7:

Vegeta held Bulma's arm as they waited for the ramp of their ship to descend. Bulma gazed at Vegeta's face. He wore a serious expression. She was anxious about her new life that awaited her. She hoped to make friends soon. But if all the Saiyan were like Vegeta, then making friends would not be that simple. He was never friendly but he was polite with her. After he caught her, he had changed with her. She knew she hurt his pride. But her pride had also been hurt since this started. As far as she was concerned, they were both screwed.

"You better behave yourself woman. Do not shame me or you will pay." He threatened the princess.

"What would you do if I tell everyone the truth of this bogus marriage?"

Vegeta roughly pulled her from her arm he was holding. "Remember your planet." He spat those words to her face. Bulma gave him a disgusting look. She showed her resentment for his words.

"You are cruel Vegeta." Bulma whispered as she glared at him.

"You've earned it. Better get used to it, the Saiyan race is a very cruel one."

The ramp of their ship came down and he returned her to her original position. They slowly made their way down. Bulma's skin sensed the intensity of the heat. It was summer in Vegetasei and obviously a hotter one compared to Earth's summer. She wondered how winter would be.

Bulma admired the palace since their ship landed in front of it. It was twice the height of her Earth domed-shaped palace. It stretched for what seemed to be miles for Bulma. She took a glance to the sky and noticed a moon right above the palace. It was a weird sighting. It was bright outside and the moon seemed to be like a generator of something.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Vegeta's sudden stop. She looked down and finally noticed the Saiyans that were awaiting them. Among all the four Saiyans, two stood out for Bulma. One was a young Saiyan female with her tail wrapped around her waist. She had black hair and was of fair complexion. Her face seemed angelic with dark brown eyes. Her hair reached just above her shoulders and wore a dark purple gown that showed a little too much cleavage for Bulma. What was odd about his woman was that she seemed to be too thin for a Saiyan.

The other individual that drew Bulma's attention was a Saiyan that was identical to Kakarot. This must be his father, Bulma reasoned. The only difference was the way they dressed and the scar on the man's face. He had definitely experienced more battles than Kakarot. This Saiyan male wore burgundy spandex underneath black armor.

The other two Saiyans were male. They were just as buffed as the one who was identical to Kakarot. They both wore a white armor over their dark blue spandex. They all wore dark colors. Bulma thought it must be something about their culture rather than about their sense of fashion. One didn't have hair at all while the other had too much hair for a man, at least that was Bulma's opinion.

All four Saiyans bowed when their Prince reached them.

"This is Bulma, Princess of Earth and now Princess of Vegetasei." Vegeta spoke. The Saiyans bowed again in respect. The female was the only one who kept her eyes on Bulma as she bowed. Bulma tilted her head to greet her subjects and noticed the other woman's glare. Was she being hostile?

"Princess, I am Bardock, second commander of the Saiyan infantry. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My son, Kakarot has told me a lot about you."

Vegeta turned to see her reaction. Bulma smiled warmly. "Hello Bardock. It is also a pleasure to meet you. Wow, you look so much like Kakarot." Bulma was honestly surprised.

Bardock smiled back. "Welcome to your new home, Princess." Bulma's smile slowly faded. Vegeta detected her change of expression. Vegeta lightly tightened his grip on her arm to call her attention. Bulma turned to him.

"Those two are Radditz and Nappa. They have been with me since I was a brat. Radditz is Kakarot's brother and Bardock's first born." Vegeta informed Bulma.

Bulma glanced at the Saiyans. Raditz and Nappa at the same time voiced a "Princess." Bulma smiled at their proper reverence.

"Bulma, this is Nova. She's in charge of certain duties around the palace. She will show you to our chambers." Vegeta pointed to the Saiyan female.

"Where are you going?" Bulma anxiously asked. For some reason she didn't want him to leave her alone so fast. Bulma scrutinized Vegeta's face. Vegeta felt her urgency to ask questions. Vegeta enjoyed that moment. That moment that seemed like she wanted to be near him. That she didn't want him to leave her. But Vegeta reasoned she felt nervous about arriving in his planet. She couldn't have any other feelings for him. She already blurted out her feelings for another man.

"I'm afraid the Prince and I have urgent matters at hand Princess." Bardock explained cutting the brief moment of silence.

"It is concerning my father. I'll see you in our chambers later. Go with Nova." Vegeta released her arm.

"Nova, get her appropriate attire." Vegeta ordered.

"As you order, Prince Vegeta." Nova responded with admiration in her voice and devotion in her eyes as she stared at the Prince. Bulma noticed the woman's response. For some reason she didn't like this Nova chick. Nova turned to look at Bulma.

"Shall we, Princess?" Nova somberly asked as she signaled to Bulma with her left hand to step forward.

Bulma didn't answer and simply started walking. She held her head high when she came next to Nova and stared at her. She kept walking and Nova followed her. Vegeta saw both women enter the palace.

"Let's go Bardock." Vegeta walked with Bardock next to him. Radditz and Nappa followed close behind them. They all entered the palace.

/////

Vegeta and Bardock hovered over a screen. In the screen, they overlooked the stars and other planets.

"His pod landed in planet Seiko just a few hours ago. We haven't been able to communicate with him. But we know his pod had suffered extreme damage. We can't access information about his vital signs." Bardock informed the Prince.

"Seiko is full of rebels." Vegeta responded. His expression grew worried.

"Yes it is. We have to go for him. I have assembled a battalion of warriors to accompany us Prince Vegeta. We can depart as soon as you issue the order." Bardock said. Vegeta rubbed his chin.

"No. Send the battalion to Earth. Nappa and I will go find my father."

Bardock widen his eyes in surprise. "Are you sure Prince Vegeta?"

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't be giving you the order if I wasn't!" Vegeta yelled and slammed his hands on the screen.

"You and Nappa cannot go by yourselves to a planet full of rebels. You'll need the battalion." Bardock pressed on.

"Listen well Bardock. By now, Frieza knows about our planet's alliance with Earth. He will go and check on Earth. I need the battalion to hover just outside Earth's atmosphere. Frieza will not dare to enter the planet if he sees a battalion of Saiyan warriors. I need to protect my wife's planet."

"What about the King?" Bardock asked. He was King Vegeta's right hand and he was worried about his King.

"Nappa and I will go find my father. I've been to Seiko before and I know my way around it. I will bring my father back. The battalion would only get in my way. It would be easier for the rebels to miss two Saiyans than to miss a whole battalion of warriors."

"I see your point. I will do as you order Prince. I will send the battalion to Earth immediately."

"Nappa! Get your ass in here now!" Vegeta shouted. Nappa entered the dark room and stood by the door.

"Yes Prince Vegeta?"

"You and I depart in one hour to Seiko to retrieve the King. Get everything ready."

Nappa bowed. "Immediately." Nappa spoke and exited the room.

"Bardock, you stay here. From the council, I only trust you to lead the infantry here and the battalion that will be stationed on Earth."

"As you order." Bardock turned around and left the meeting room. Vegeta kept his eyes on the screen. With his hand he moved the holograms until he reached planet Earth. He stared at the hologram and sighed before exiting the room.

/////

Bulma stared at the wooden floor she faced. Nova led her there but before they reached it they walked in silence as they made their way through the corridors of the palace. Nova kept glancing at Bulma as they walked. Bulma, of course noticed the girl's gaze on her but at the time she was occupied looking around.

Bulma admired the less modern architecture of this palace. She was used to a very modern looking palace back on Earth. Even the colors used to decorate the palace were dark. The Saiyans were definitely obsessed with dark colors. The tile of the floors was a beige color, which was probably the only thing that was a light color. The curtains that covered the tall windows were either burgundy or golden. The walls were modestly covered with paintings of what Bulma deduced to be locations from all over the planet. All in all, the palace was beautifully decorated, elegant, and majestic, just as she imagined it.

"Well, go ahead Princess." Nova signaled Bulma to enter the room.

"You don't like very much, do you Nova?" Bulma blurted out.

"I rather not answer that question, Princess." Nova answered.

"You just did." Bulma raised an eyebrow. Now she knew, she didn't like this chick. Nor this chick liked her. Without realizing it, Bulma didn't like Nova the moment she noticed Nova drool over Vegeta.

"It is not my place to comment Princess." Nova spoke politely. Bulma noticed the hypocrisy behind the girl's words.

"Bullshit! Just say what's in your mind, girl" Bulma said irritated. Nova smiled as though she remembered something.

"Well, it's just that I think the future queen of my planet should have been…"

"A Saiyan." Bulma finished Nova's sentence. Nova nodded.

"I bet you are not the only one." Bulma pushed the wooden doors to enter the room. She turned around and stared at Nova.

"I will bring you clothes in a minute." Nova said. Bulma simply closed the doors. Nova turned around and left irritated.

/////

Bulma entered the dark room and her hands went to the wall. She found a dimmer and slowly pushed it upwards. As she increased the amount of light, she gasped in surprised. She saw and smelled Vegeta's chambers. The walls and ceiling were deep cherry wood. The floors were a little less dark but it matched beautifully. The bed was gigantic and had an ivory comforter. Two ivory sofa chairs faced the bed. The ivory curtains completely covered the two windows that were to the left side of the bed. There was a beige chimney between the two windows. She inhaled the aroma of the room. It was a very pleasant and calming pine scent. She remembered her family's cabin back on Earth. Maybe Vegeta has good taste after all. This room was so different from the rest of the palace. She saw a closet to her right and wardrobe at the end of the closet. Bulma opened the empty closet and closed. She opened the wardrobe and saw Vegeta's spandex suits. He should work on his style though. She loved the cabin style Vegeta's room wore.

She proceeded to the restroom. The restroom was very bright. The tile was a beige color. There was a giant bathtub that was also a Jacuzzi. The shower was separate and it looked like it could fit two people or more. Bulma noticed the white towels next to the bathtub. They al had golden and burgundy "V" sewn into them. It was not extravagant but it was very elegant. It was very Vegeta-like. Bulma smiled at that thought. She then noticed another door to the other side of the restroom. She walked to it and opened it. It was another bedroom. This bedroom was a bit more decorated and of wood. The room had a desk and a smaller bed with a beige comforter. The closet was empty. The walls acted as bookshelves. Every wall was covered with books. Bulma walked around the room glancing at the books.

She reached the door the door that would lead her to the hallway and heard voices. She opened the room and peeked through. She noticed Nova and Vegeta talk.

"These are for the Princess." Nova held the clothes in her arms.

"Hand them over. I'll give them to her." Vegeta ordered. Nova placed the clothes in Vegeta's hands.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

"I left her in your chambers."

"That's it for now." Vegeta started to walk away. Nova grabbed Vegeta's arm and he stopped. He turned to see her.

Bulma frowned when she saw Nova grab Vegeta. That was odd. A servant never touches the royal family, unless it is necessary.

"I heard you are leaving again. Radditz told me everything." Nova said.

"He did? I'm going to have to cut his tongue out for spreading gossip." Vegeta was clearly annoyed.

"Why Vegeta?" Nova asked.

Excuse me? Did she just call him Vegeta? Who is this girl to Vegeta? All these questions were going through Bulma' head as she watched the scene before her.

"Why what?"

"Why did you have to marry her? She's not of your race. All that's happening is because of this mar…"

Vegeta cut her off by grabbing her neck. Nova gasped.

"Do not forget your place Nova. The fact that we grew up together does not give you the right to question my decisions, especially, who I choose to by my queen." Vegeta whispered harshly.

Vegeta noticed Nova's tears about to escape her eyes. He released her let out a sigh.

"Did I hurt you?" Vegeta asked.

"Not physically." Nova answered.

"Return to your duties Nova."

Nova bowed. Vegeta grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "How many times have I told you not bow to me when we're alone, girl?"

"I'm sorry." Nova smiled warmly to the Prince.

"Don't apologize. Just go." Vegeta ordered and Nova obeyed.

Bulma saw Nova depart and Vegeta walk to her direction. She slowly closed the door and sat on the bed. She understood why Nova had smiled when she called her girl. Vegeta calls her that. And apparently, they're friends since they were children. Vegeta allowed her to omit his title. At that point, Bulma wanted to confront Vegeta. They probably have or had something romantic going on between them. But Vegeta was so into pleasing her when they were back on Earth. Bulma still felt Vegeta interest toward her. It is obvious Nova is in love with Vegeta. It would have been so much easier for Vegeta to marry Nova. She's of his kind and she's attractive.

"What are you doing here!?" Vegeta interrupted her thoughts. Bulma snapped her head to face Vegeta.

"I was um…hey, wait a minute. You don't have yell at me!" Bulma stood from the bed and walked to Vegeta's direction.

"You can't even stand being in my bedroom can you?"

His statement took Bulma aback. Was he hurt for the fact that he found her in another bedroom and not his? She was just exploring the place; he didn't have to make assumptions.

"Vegeta, I…"

"Save it!" Vegeta turned away and headed for his bedroom. Bulma went after him. They went through the restroom and into Vegeta's room. He went to his wardrobe, opened it and took his shirt off. Bulma looked at his muscular back. That was an impressive sighting. Vegeta took out a clean spandex shirt and put it on.

"Vegeta?"

"My father is stranded in Seiko. I have to find him." He changed into his pair of white boots.

"Seiko is very dangerous… Are you going alone?" Bulma expressed worry in her voice.

Vegeta closed his wardrobe door and turned to her. "Nappa and I will go."

"Wait, Frieza? What is going on Vegeta?"

"Im sure Frieza knows about our planet's union. I think he had something to do with my father's sudden disappearance and we cannot access the pod's information. We don't even know if he's still alive. I will be gone for a week."

"A week? Shouldn't it take more to reach it?" Bulma asked. She knew it would take more time to reach the planet plus the time it would take to travel back to Vegetasei.

"The pods travel three times faster than a normal ship." Vegeta responded harshly.

"One week." Bulma thought out loud. That was impressive. She had to look at this technology. Vegeta frown to her statement. He approached her and stood right in front of her. He grabbed both her arms and brought her close to his face.

"Don't even think about it. If you're gone by the time I return, your planet will be at Frieza's mercy and I will not even lift my pinky to stop him. Understood?" There he goes making assumptions again.

"You don't have to remind me every chance you get. I already accepted my damned fate of staying with you."

Vegeta felt his blood boil to Bulma's aversion. He held her tighter. Bulma cringed to the pressure she felt. Vegeta smirked and whispered to her ear. "Good." He kissed her warm neck and brought his lips to hers. He gave her a rough peck on the lips and released her. He turned away and walked to the door. He stopped by the door and spoke over his shoulder.

"I expect you to sleep in my bed woman. Do not defy me." Vegeta didn't give her time to respond and left.

Bulma stayed standing for a few moments and then let her breath escape through her mouth. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. "I hate him!" Bulma yelled. He's always reminding her of her position. "I already gave up on running away, what's his deal?" Bulma spoke to herself. Damn! She didn't even ask him about his relationship with Nova. She would ask when he came back. Then it dawn on her: the King. She so caught up with Vegeta she forgot about the King. She liked the King, he was always so nice to her. She really hoped he would be alive. He had to be. If Vegetasei lost her king that means Vegeta would become King and she would become Queen. That was too much responsibility. Bulma shook her head and looked at Vegeta's giant bed.

"You won't order me around Vegeta." Bulma said in a defiant tone. She took the clothes that were on the bed and walked to the room adjacent to Vegeta's.

/////

Bulma defied her husband. She did not sleep on his bed that night nor did she sleep there for the week Vegeta was gone. She slept in the room that was covered with books. She spent her time glancing at the books. Some were in foreign languages. She was able to read some of them and others she tried to decipher. For the first two days she stayed secluded in that room. She would wake up, shower, eat the breakfast that she found by the door, she imagined Nova bringing her food, and read.

On the third day, Bulma woke up really early and showered. She put on a red dress that Vegeta left for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and actually liked the way the dress looked on her. She put on red heels and ventured out the door. She asked a servant where the kitchen was and the servant kindly led her. Back on her planet, Bulma always went to the palace's kitchen and talked to the cooks, she always asked for a special menu. She was being served red meat for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She couldn't take it anymore. There's so much meat a girl can eat. She needed more variety and decided to petition a different menu for just her.

Bulma noticed the size of the kitchen as she entered it. It was easily the size of the biggest lab she had back at home. Everything was of stainless steel. It had an enormous stove with ten burners, five ovens, three refrigerators the size of commercial freezers and hundreds of pots stacked against a wall. Even the kitchen was something to be admired.

"Oh my, Princess Bulma?" An old lady with yellow skin and a light pink turban wrapped around her head spoke. Bulma looked at he direction of where the voice came from. She glanced at the lady and smiled. Bulma noticed the cook was short, chubby and wore a pink apron.

"Hello, yes I am Bulma, I didn't mean to disturb you." Bulma apologized.

"Nonsense, you do not disturb Princess. This is your home now, I was just surprised, I never expected to see you in the kitchen…You really are beautiful." The short lady said as she ignited a burner from the stove. Bulma responded thanks.

"Is there anything you need, your majesty?" The lady placed a pan on top of the burner.

"Um…yes, I was wondering if I could have something different for breakfast. I am sort of growing tired of eating meat all the time." Bulma smiled apologetically.

"Yes your majesty. I can make anything for you. You know, I can cook you something from your planet if you wish."

"Great, thanks. Um…what is your name?" Bulma asked.

"Corinne is my name your majesty and I am from planet Imeka."

"Imeka? What are you doing in Vegetasei?" Bulma approached the island located in the middle of the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"My planet was purged a long time ago by Frieza. It was during the beginning of the war. My family and I were granted refuge by King Vegeta. Here I am working for the royal family or what is left of it."

"What do you mean?"

"You really shouldn't be here talking with me. It is not appropriate your majesty. Nova will reprimand me if she sees me speaking with you."

Bulma frowned at the mentioning of Nova.

"How about you tell me what you would like to eat?"

"Surprise me Corrine. And don't worry about Nova, I'll take care of her."

"But your majesty…"

"Corrine, do not worry about it. You won't get in trouble."

"That's not it your majesty, you are the Princess and the kitchen is no place for you."

"You don't know me Corrine. In my planet, I always ate in the kitchen. I prefer it that way. The cooks of my palace were my friends. So, I want to ask you to also consider me a friend. Can you do that?"

Corrine smiled and nodded. "Yes your majesty. I can do that."

"Good, now, call me Bulma."

"Oh no, I can't do that." Corrine's panic expression told Bulma not to push it.

"Alright, just don't call me your majesty please." Corrine nodded again.

Corrine began fixing Bulma's breakfast. She asked Bulma if she was going to stay there while she cooked and Bulma nodded in affirmation. Corrine fixed a table setting in front of Bulma. Corrine set Bulma's breakfast on her plate. She made pancakes with fresh fruit and scrambled eggs. Bulma began eating her breakfast. Corrine cleaned the pans she used and stared at the Princess.

"You surprise me Princess, I would never have imagine that you would want to eat here or even speak directly to me." Corrine said as she fidgeted with her apron. Her cheeks slightly blushed.

"Corrine, my title does not make a superior being." Bulma drank her milk. Bulma patted the stool next to her. Corrine approached and sat on the stool.

"Now tell me about Nova, is she like your supervisor?" Bulma began picking on the exotic fruit.

"You could say that. She's in charge of maintaining everything in order. She also makes sure the Prince doesn't need anything."

"About that, Nova and Vegeta are friends right?"

Corrine looked down and stumbled on her words. "I don't think…um I really shouldn't…"

Bulma reached for Corrine's hand and lightly patted it. "Whatever you tell me stays between us Corrine, I promise." Bulma honestly spoke.

"Well, the Prince and Nova grew up together. But it is a very long story Princess."

"I have all the time in the world." Bulma smiled.

Corrine smiled back. "Alright, get ready then. I guess I'll start telling you about the former Queen."

"Vegeta's mother?" Bulma asked. "Yes." Corrine answered.

"20 years ago, the Saiyan culture rejected all newborns who didn't fit what they thought to be normal. Pris, the Queen, was not a normal Saiyan female."

"Pris, a very pretty name." Bulma expressed.

"Yes and she was just a as beautiful as you Princess. She was a red haired. Her eyes were a hazel color and they glowed. She was an exceptional Queen. She was gentle. Not very Saiyan if you know what I mean."

"Yes I know what you mean." Bulma said.

"Anyway, she was born thinner and smaller with no power. Physically, the only thing that she had Siayan was her tail. She would have been killed the moment she was born but her parents hid her. One day when she was about 19 years of age, I don't know how it happened; she and her parents were brought to King Vegeta. They were supposed to be sentenced to death for hiding her and for lying to the empire. But King Vegeta fell in love the moment he set eyes on her. The King spared her. Now, the King told her parents that he wanted her for queen. He offered them two options: Either Pris marries him or they all die for disobeying the law. Pris accepted and married the King to save her family. And so they did. I heard that the first year was hard on her but her affection for the King grew with time. He was so in love, he spoiled her and she had anything she would ask for. The war with Frieza had begun by now and the King only found peace with her. She was everything for him. Then she found herself with child."

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

"Yes. The King never left her side during those months of her pregnancy. By that time, she had fallen in love with the King."

"What happened then?" Bulma asked.

"Well, she died because she didn't have the strength of a normal Saiyan female and she had to give birth to a pure blooded Saiyan child. It was too much for her body. She died a few minutes after giving birth to the Prince. It was a lost we all mourned. The palace was a very peaceful place to live in when she reigned."

Bulma felt her tears escape her eyes. "How did the King take it?" Bulma asked as she wiped her tears with her hand.

"He stayed in his chambers for two days. He didn't eat or sleep or trained. After those two days he took off to space to continue with the war."

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma's face showed angst. More tears were escaping Bulma's eyes.

"Well he was left under the care of the queen's bodyguard. Her name was Kyva, a very strong female warrior. Kyva took care of the Prince while the King fought the war."

"So the King just left his son, he never took care of him?"

"The king traveled back and forth. Whenever he was here, he spent as much time with the Prince as possible. And Saiyan males do not babysit their children Princess. When the Prince was two years old, Kyva became pregnant. She gave birth to Nova."

Bulma gasped. Corrine smiled.

"Nova's father was the second commander of the Saiyan infantry and a very good friend to the King. But Nova was not considered a normal Saiyan female either. She was like the Queen, she was born weak and with no power. Her parents brought her to the King and allowed him to decide whether the child was to be killed or not."

"Obviously she was spared." Bulma blurted out. She covered her mouth in embarrassment of her tone.

Corrine chuckled. "Don't worry Princess, I am not very fond of Nova myself. She can be tyrant with the servants…But moving on, the King spared Nova the moment he saw her. She reminded him so much of Pris. And at that moment he changed the law. He passed a new law that said that no Saiyan child deemed different or odd shall be killed. But they would have to be registered. As you know, the Saiyans are a warrior culture. The few children born different were assigned other duties. Some are assigned as scientists, others as politicians, and others like Nova, to the palace. This is where the Prince's path and Nova's come together."

Bulma frowned and bit her lip.

"To not make the story any longer, Nova's parents died during the war and the King allowed Nova to stay in the palace. It was his way to thank her parents' service to him, to the Prince, and to the empire. Nova and the Prince spend their childhood together. They played together, ate together, he protected her, she watched him train, she hanged onto him. But they were separated when the Prince turned 8 years old. The war had been won and the King focused on training his son. They traveled around the universe; the king showed the Prince the empire they ruled. Nova was sent to learn medicine. They rarely saw each other anymore. When the Prince started spending more time in the palace, Nova petitioned the Prince to allow her to work in the palace. Prince Vegeta accepted. She's been keeping order in the palace since then."

"Wow, that's quite a story."

"Yes it is."

Bulma chuckled. "What's so funny Princess?" Corrine asked.

"Now, I better understand why Nova doesn't like me. She feels threatened I think and she's in love with my husband." Bulma answered.

"It's no secret here that she wishes to be in your place. Just be careful with Nova, she's a Saiyan after all. But you have the Prince's heart and that is the greatest advantage you could ever have."

Bulma thought about Corrine's words. Advantage? This was not a contest. Or was it? Anyway, Bulma understood Nova's position and animosity towards her but she was not going to allow Nova to push her around. She was Vegeta's wife and the Princess of the greatest advanced planet.

"I have to get back to my duties Princess."

"Oh, of course. Thank you for the food and for your time Corrine. You've been very nice to me and I'll always keep that in mind."

"It was my pleasure talking with you Princess." Corrine gave Bulma a sweet smile.

"Corrine! Is the Princess' breakfast ready?" Nova yelled as she entered the kitchen. Corrine jumped when she heard Nova's voice. Nova froze when she saw Bulma sitting next to Corrine.

"You don't have to worry about my breakfast Nova. Corrine took care of that." Bulma smiled and stood up from the stool. Nova watched Bulma in her long red dress. She looked elegant.

Nova tilted her head down and greeted Bulma. "Princess Bulma. You are not supposed to be here." Nova turned to face Corrine. "And you are not supposed to hold conversations with the Princess Corrine."

"I hold conversations with whoever I want." Bulma snapped at Nova. Nova looked at Bulma and looked at Corrine again. "I will take care of you later Corrine."

Corrine swallowed hard and stood from her stool. Bulma placed her hand on Corrine's shoulder. "You will not take care of anything Nova. You will leave Corrine alone and that's an order."

Novas widen her eyes, took a step back and turned away.

"Nova!" Bulma called out and Nova stopped.

"Yes you Majesty?"

"You don't have to preoccupy yourself with my food. I will be coming down from now on."

"So I won't take it to the room next to the Prince's room then." Nova evilly smiled and walked away. Of course she knew Bulma didn't sleep in Vegeta's bed. She knew that they didn't have time to share their bed since Vegeta left immediately. That was a low blow. What a nosy bitch. Bulma was about to throw a fit and stop Nova on her tracks. Corrine's hand on her arm stopped her and Bulma looked at the woman.

"Don't let her get to you Princess. Nova is very good with throwing indirect comments."

Bulma put her hand on Corrine's and smiled.

"Let me know if she gives you any trouble Corrine."

"Thank you Princess."

"Well I'm going to explore my new home." Bulma smiled headed for the door. Corrine smiled as she saw the Princess leave. She would definitely make a very good Queen, just like Pris.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's chapter 8. I doubled checked for spelling errors. I did try this time VeryShort Midget. Hopefully I didn't miss any. Let me know what you all think. Thanks for your reviews; I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say.

Chapter 8:

That afternoon, Bulma explored the huge backyard of the palace. She noticed the wet grass and took off her shoes. She walked barefoot around the green pasture. In the middle of yard, she found a fountain and approached it. Behind the fountain she noticed something move. She decided to get closer. She heard a feline purr and thought it was a cat. She was actually excited. Her parents were animal lovers and hearing that purr reminded her of them. Her eyes widen in fear at the sight in front of her. It was a cat alright, but a monster cat was the right description of what she saw. She froze in place as she held her breath. The feline in front of her was a tiger. The tiger's fur was pitch black like a panther but it had orange stripes all over its body. The colors were inverted, Bulma thought. The tiger was leaking its paw and was oblivious to Bulma's presence. Bulma started backing away but another body behind her stopped her retreat. She slowly turned around and found Bardock.

"They have been domesticated Princess. They will never hurt you, they are as docile as kittens." Bardock reassured Bulma.

Bulma swallowed. "These are tigers Bardock and they are wild creatures." Bulma whispered. Bardock chuckled and folded his arms on his chest.

"What's so funny Bard…" Bulma stopped as she felt something fury brush her hand. She slowly looked down to her right hand. She saw the tiger's head under her trembling hand.

"Go ahead, pet him. I'm here."

Bulma gave Bardock an incredulous look but slowly and carefully petted the feline. Bulma smiled as she felt the silkiness and warmth of the feline's coat.

"Hmm." Bardock said as he frowned.

"What is it?" Bulma asked as she knelt down to caress the tiger's face.

"The tigers never approach anybody. They usually ignore everyone." Bardock answered.

"Tigers? There are more?" Bulma stood up wide-eyed.

"Yes, they're all around the palace outskirts. They always stay outside and by the pool over there." Bardock said and pointed to the side. Bulma followed his direction and saw a pool surrounded by more tigers. A porch covered the entire pool and provided shade for the felines.

Bulma smiled as she saw the pool. But her smile quickly faded as she realized that the pool had already been taken by a stronger species. Bardock noticed her expression of disappointed.

"You know, if you want to go inside the pool, you just have to go. They'll move when they see you."

"Yeah right. I don't think they'll relinquish their spot so easily." Bulma felt the tiger rub its snout against her leg and looked down.

"That beast is freaking me out. I don't understand why it's so responsive to your touch. It was only that affectionate with…" Bardock broke mid sentence.

Bulma looked at Bardock. "With whom?" Bulma asked. "With Queen Pris." Bardock answered.

Bulma kept petting the feline. "I guess he likes me." Bulma smiled warmly.

"That's the alpha male. That means you won't have any problems with the other beasts over there. Once he accepts you, the others follow its lead." Bardock grinned at the Princess.

"Wait, shouldn't this tiger be dead. I know tigers don't live that long." Bulma asked. Really, if the tiger was here when Queen Pris was alive that would mean the tiger was more than 20 years old. How is that possible?

"You're in Vegetasei Princess, everyone and everything ages much slower here than in Earth. Our atmosphere is responsible for that." Bardock said as pointed up to the sky.

Bulma looked up and again noticed the moon. "Oh, Bardock, I've noticed that moon never goes away or moves, what is up with that?"

Bardock quietly laughed while he placed a foot on the fountain ready to instruct.

"Vegetasei has two moons, that one always stays there and at night the second one comes out. Really, it has to do with out Oozaru transformation. You do know about the Saiyan transformation right?"

"Um, yes I know. My father told me about it." Bulma sat on the fountain.

"Well, we need at least one moon to transform. That's the reason that moon never hides."

"At least one moon?"

"My planet has one moon during the day and two moons during night. If we transform when both moons are out our strength, stamina, and the amount of time we stay as oozaru increases."

"So that's why there's always one moon even if its day just in case you need to transform at any time." Bulma said as she understood the new information given to her.

"Precisely. Even during the day, we have a moon that powers up our transformation. We've always been a warrior race."

"Wow, you age much slower and your moons provide you with more power. Those are great advantages." Bulma expressed her awe. The tiger positioned its head on Bulma's lap and she smiled as feline's affection.

For the rest of the day Bulma found herself conversing with Bardock. They talked about Kakarot, Chichi and Gohan. Bardock asked Bulma many questions about his grandson and about Kakarot. Apparently, Kakarot had neglected his father after starting his family. And it didn't help that Bardock was the second commander of the Saiyan infantry, he always had something to do or a battalion to command. After her dinner, Bulma decided to go to bed and rest.

Bulma spend the rest of rest of the week exploring her new home, talking with Corrine, she read the books from the room where she slept and worked on blueprints of inventions that swam in her head. She avoided bumping into Nova as much as possible. Bulma walked in the gardens and greeted the people who worked around the palace. The servants were pleasantly surprised that the Princess actually took the time to greet them and find out from what planet they were if they were not Saiyans. After their first meeting, all the servants would greet the Princess every time they saw her walk by.

/////

Vegeta and Nappa flew over a red wasteland of planet Seiko searching for the King. Their scouter led them there after picking up the faint location of the King's pod. The Prince and his companion sneaked into the planet unnoticed. At least that's what they thought.

"Prince Vegeta! I think I found him." Nappa informed through his scouter. Nappa descended to where he located the King's pod. Vegeta headed for Nappa's direction.

Nappa reached the King's pod and tried to open the pod by pressing the button that should open the pod. After failing, Nappa looked through the oval window of the pod and saw his King. Vegeta descended next to Nappa. Vegeta's presence was acknowledged and Nappa backed away.

"You better be alive old man." Vegeta said as he grabbed the frame of the pod and pulled. The pod's door was forced open by Vegeta's hands. And Nappa looked around watching their backs.

The pod finally surrendered and Vegeta discovered the King's bruised and bloody body. Vegeta stood frozen until Nappa's hand went to the King's neck.

"He's alive, we need to get him out of here before our presence is noticed." Nappa spoke as he checked the panel of the pod.

"Put him in my pod and send him back to our planet now." Vegeta grabbed his father and dragged him out of the pod. He placed him on the ground. "I'll be traveling back in his."

"But we don't know if the King's pod functions."

"Then get it to function Nappa!" Vegeta yelled. Both Saiyans placed themselves in a protective stance as they heard a hysteric laugh.

"Look what we have here." A tall green male alien said as his companions laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Pikon and that's no way to greet me Prince Vegeta since I will be the one deciding whether you leave this planet dead or alive."

Vegeta gave him his usual defiant smirk. "We'll see who dies and who lives."

Pikon tilted his head to the side and eyed the King. "I see you came for the King."

"So you know who we are." Nappa spoke this time.

"Your race's reputation is quite renowned and it's difficult to miss those monkey tails you Saiyans have wrapped around you. Besides, we sort of figured you would come looking for him eventually." Pikon pointed to the King's body. "We were just waiting for you. Usually I don't get the chance to kill the Prince of Saiyans."

"Nappa, get him out of here now." Vegeta growled through his teeth. Nappa seized the King and placed him over his shoulder and took to the air.

"You know, I really don't care about the King, he's as good as dead. But it is so impolite that you send baldy away. He could make things so much fun." Pikon smirked at the Prince and motioned his right hand forward. Immediately, three of Pikon's minions went after Nappa.

Vegeta phased in front of the three persuing Nappa and made them stop. In quick movements Vegeta send them all to the ground. They all landed on the floor gasping for air. Pikon gave his men on the ground an exasperated look. Again, Pikon motioned his hand forward sending three more men to follow Nappa. Vegeta moved to stop Pikon's men but this time he was blocked by Pikon. Pikon brought his fist to Vegeta's abdomen with brute force. Vegeta recoiled. Pikon brought his other fist to Vegeta's chin while Pikon's men chased after Nappa. Vegeta straighten himself and took a fighting stance.

"Let's play." Pikon said as he also took a fighting stance.

"I don't have time to play." Vegeta said as he launched himself towards his opponent.

A few miles away, Nappa's escape was halted. Pikon's men caught up to the Saiyan and launched toward Nappa. Nappa found himself ambushed with the injured King on his shoulder.

/////

The day before Vegeta's expected return, Bulma performed her routine. She woke up, showered, and put on a long strapless light yellow dress. She had her usual talk with Corrine while she ate her breakfast and walked to the gardens to greet her new feline friends. She went back to her room and found a book about Vegetasei's moons. She became intrigued after her conversation with Bardock. She wanted to know more.

As she opened the book to start reading, she heard a loud and desperate knock on her door. She was startled but went to answer the door. Bulma opened the door and noticed a tense Bardock at her door.

"Bardock?" Bulma asked as she completely opened the door.

"Prince Vegeta's pod is entering the atmosphere this very moment. His vital signs are very weak, we fear the worst my lady."

Bulma whispered her response. "What? What about the King and Nappa?"

"The King seems to be in a worse condition. Nappa seems to be doing better than the King and Prince."

Bulma shook her head and tried to find her composure. She felt something strange in her chest when Bardock informed her of Vegeta's situation.

"I thought you might want to be there when the Prince lands."

"Yes of course Bardock. Take me there now." Bulma said as she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Bardock led Bulma to the landing deck that was located just a few miles away from the palace. All pods landed at the deck because of the speed at which they landed. The pods could not land on the ground, as they would puncture deep holes on the soil. Bulma stood next to Bardock while the operators of the decks sat in front of their computers supervising the traffic of the outgoing and incoming pods. They saw the three pods approach at great speed. And Bulma brought her hand to her chest. She knew she wouldn't like what would come next. She didn't understand the pressure she felt in her chest. Why was she worrying so much? She pondered whether she had feelings for Vegeta or was it because she felt she owed him something?

The pods entered each in a tunnel and stopped neatly in a row.

"Where's Vegeta?" Bulma asked the operator in front of her. The operator signaled to his and Bulma's right. Other workers from the deck opened the pods and uncovered the three bloody and bruised Saiyans, none of them conscious. Bulma gasped, took a step back and collided with Bardock.

Bardock held Bulma from her arm worrying that she would collapse.

"Hurry, take them to the medical wing." Bardock yelled at the workers who started removing the bodies from the pods.

/////

Bulma stood in front of generation tank where Vegeta was floating. She rubbed her hands together and noticed they were trembling. She wanted to cry just by looking at him like that. She approached the tank and held her hand against the cold glass. She closely observed Vegeta's face and smiled. She realized that somehow she growing fond of her monkey prince. Again, Bulma smiled at her thought.

"You better make it Vegeta." Bulma whispered.

"He'll make it. Although he's going have to say in bed for a couple of days to allow his muscles and bones rest." A Saiyan doctor with white hair said to Bulma.

"I thought the generation tank would suffice." Bulma said never taking her eyes off Vegeta.

"There's so much the tanks can do. The Prince has too many broken bones and his muscles are torn apart. His body will have to heal the rest by itself."

"What about the King and Nappa?" Bardock asked.

"Nappa will be fine. But I'm afraid the King is much worse. He won't make it."

"How will Vegeta react to this?" Bulma said as she dropped her eyes to the ground and freed her tears.

As Bulma understood the pain Vegeta would feel when he woke up, Nova busted into the room and ran toward Vegeta violently pushing Bulma out of the way. Nova stood in front of Vegeta's tank and placed her hands on the tank as she whispered: "Vegeta."

Bulma closed her fist and moved toward Nova. Nova stood oblivious to Bulma's proximity. Bulma grabbed Nova's shoulder and turned Nova to face her.

"Get out!" Bulma yelled.

"No! This is your fault. If it wasn't for you and your insignificant planet the King would have never gone missing and Vegeta wouldn't be where he is now!" Nova yelled through her teeth.

That was it! This girl didn't see it coming. Bulma raised her hand and slapped Nova across her face hard. Nova brought her hand to her cheek and looked at Bulma with wide eyes.

"Bardock, get this girl out of my sight now!" Bulma ordered. And Nova launched forward. Bardock held Nova from her waist before she reached Bulma's beautiful hair. Nova struggled in Bardock's arms. She yanked and pulled trying to free herself as Bardock dragged her out of the room. Bulma sighed as she saw Bardock receive slaps, blows, and kicks from Nova. Bulma redirected her attention to Vegeta's sleeping form.

/////

Vegeta was back in his bed. Bulma covered his body with the sheets. She caressed his face and brushed his hair with her fingers. She brought her hands to his arms and then his chest. She noticed the small scratches and the fading bruises that a while ago were gruesome injuries on his body. Thank god for the generation tanks, Bulma thought. She held Vegeta's hand. She couldn't help but close on Vegeta's face; she softly stroked his lips with her warm fingers. Slowly Bulma brought her lips to his and gently kissed him moistening his lips. She parted her lips from his and nestled her head on his shoulder. And she whispered the words that Vegeta would have loved to hear if he was conscious.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you Vegeta… I will try to make this work, I promise."

Bulma walked away from his side and stood by the door of the balcony. She felt the breeze of the evening and welcomed it. Her dress flowed as she thought of a way to break the news of the King's death to Vegeta. An hour ago, while Vegeta was still in the generation tank, the King was proclaimed dead due to serious injury to his head and to an energy attack that had pierced his chest injuring his heart. The facts that he went without medical care for days worsen his condition. Bulma cried as she saw the Vegetasei's sunset and the second moon appear. She glanced back at Vegeta's sleeping form and realized that today she felt fear of losing the Prince. At first, she was confused, she thought she was so in love with Yamcha and still was but Vegeta was something else. But losing the King and thinking of the possibility that Vegeta would have suffered the same outcome, made Bulma's heart ache. She remembered those days when Vegeta was a guest in her planet and those romantic moments they shared.

After drying her tears, Bulma closed the balcony doors and headed for her room. She changed to an ivory nightgown and brushed her teeth in the restroom. As she dried her lips with a small towel, Bulma heard a grunt of pain coming from Vegeta's room. She hurriedly entered his room and saw Vegeta sit on the edge of the bed with his left hand over his right rib cage. He used his right hand for support.

"Vegeta, what are you doing? Get back to bed." Bulma said as she came right in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted again. "I'm fine. I have to see my father."

Bulma frowned, as she knew she would have to deliver the news. Bulma placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta,…" Bulma began and Vegeta brought his eyes to hers. "Your father died a few hours after you landed."

Vegeta moved his eyes to the floor and couldn't hold the tears that were forming in his eyes. Bulma noticed his gleaming eyes but stood frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to comfort him but she was afraid he would push her away or worse, she feared he would blame her for his father's death just like Nova did.

Vegeta stayed silent. He placed a hand on her waist and pulled her in. He nestled his head against her flat belly and wrapped both his arms around her waist. Bulma was taken by surprise. But she placed her hands on the back of his head and hugged him. She embraced him with all her heart and soul. He needed her comfort and she needed to comfort him. They needed each other and she found herself not wanting to break their embrace.

"I didn't even get to talk to him one last time." Vegeta said with pain.

Bulma unwrapped his arms from around her waist and knelt down. Still in front of him, she looked at his eyes and grabbed his head with her hands.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta." Bulma whispered and embraced him wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and tightened her arms around him.

Vegeta closed his eyes and brought his hands to her back welcoming her warm consolation. They stayed unmoving for a long moment. They held each other and felt their bodies. Vegeta felt her slender frame. He smelled her hair and felt her creamy and silky skin. Bulma smelled his male scent and his tense back. He was so warm and his skin felt so smooth against her palms. But their moment was short lived…

Nova came in to the room. Vegeta and Bulma looked at the direction of the perpetrator. At the same time, they thought of killing whoever was interrupting their moment. Nova's hopeful expression changed to an unpleasantly surprised one. She became motionless at the sight before her. She never expected Bulma to be there. She expected Bulma to be in her room and she desperately hoped to talk to Vegeta alone.

"This better be good Nova." Vegeta said as he felt Bulma retreat her arms from his neck. Bulma stayed kneeling and lowered her hands to Vegeta's legs. Both glared at Nova.

"I wanted to see you, I was really worried." Nova whispered nervously.

"What makes you think you can storm into the chambers I share with my wife?" Vegeta responded harshly. Nova swallowed as she prepared her next blow.

"I thought she was sleeping in the other room like she has done since you left."

Vegeta turned his head to look at Bulma. Bulma took a deep breath, as she knew what would come next. Again, what a nosy bitch.

"Is that true?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma turned to Nova. "GET OUT!"

"Vegeta…" Nova began but Vegeta cut her off. "Leave us." Vegeta said never leaving Bulma's face. Nova exited the room with disappointment clear on her face.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta. "Yes it's true."

Vegeta stood from the bed leaving Bulma on the floor. "Why? After I told you I expected you to sleep in my bed. I told you not to defy me!" Vegeta yelled.

"That is why! I'm not a servant you can just order around Vegeta. And let me tell you that we're not a couple that is happily married." Bulma counter attacked.

"And that is your fault! If you wouldn't have betrayed me by trying to run away with that idiot…" Vegeta slammed his fist against his wardrobe.

Bulma flinched as he heard the blow. "You're not so innocent Vegeta! You planned all this with my mother. You two imprisoned Yamcha and made up that lie about his fake wife."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Vegeta held his aching ribs.

"I was going to marry Yamcha. And my mother made me believe he had a pregnant wife and that he'd left me. Don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with that."

"Well I didn't! I would never do such a treacherous thing. And the only thing I am guilty of is accepting your mother's trade."

"Then why did you?!"

"Because I wanted you since the moment I saw you!" Vegeta said with anger and turned away from her giving her his back.

Bulma took a step back and a deep breath. "Vegeta, I knew of Frieza's threat against my planet. My mother made me lose faith in Yamcha and then I accepted you because she pressured me everyday telling me that our planet would be safe if I married you. I didn't know you'd made deal with her." Bulma sat in his bed.

Without turning around to see her, Vegeta spoke softly but Bulma heard every word. "I thought you didn't know that if we got married your planet would be safe. I thought you accepted me because you…I didn't know about your love for another man. You should have told me." Vegeta slammed his free palm on his wardrobe. "I gave you the opportunity of telling me and you didn't. I would have never gone through this if you told me."

"After I saw Yamcha again and after he told me what happened to him, I felt betrayed by my mother and by you. You have to understand me. I felt I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of you and my mother plotting this made me sick and I just wanted to be away from you. I hated you."

"I get it!" Vegeta snapped his head to face Bulma again and approached her.

"Like you said, by now you already accepted you damned fate of staying with me right? Well let me tell you something. Your planet and you still depend on me." Vegeta spoke as he grabbed Bulma's arm.

"I'm exhausted of you always rubbing it on my face every chance you get! Leave me alone!" Bulma cried out as she yanked her arm from Vegeta's grasp. She pushed him and walked past him. She ran through the restroom and entered her room and closed the door. She collapsed against the door and brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them and silently cried. Why does he always feel the need to attack her? She wanted to try working things out with him. She wanted…him. But he always found a way to push her away, to hurt her.

Vegeta stood motionless and heard her shut the door. He walked to his bed and lay down. He thought about going after her and force her to stay in his bed as his wife but decided against it. He remembered his father's death and he was in no mood of another fight. Tomorrow, he would have to bury his father's body and he realized that he had become the King of the great Saiyan Empire, of the Saiyans people, of Vegetasei and he would have to contact his allies to inform them. He had a lot of things to do. He wished he had her next to him to help him through, like she did moments earlier. Vegeta turned his head toward the empty side of his bed. As he imagined Bulma lying next to him wrapped in his sheet, her body comfortably against his peacefully sleeping, he drifted off. In the other room, Bulma did the same.

Next Chapter: Vegeta & Bulma finally get together and make up! Oh & Yamcha attempts to get Bulma back. This guy never gives up. Nova will get a little more evil but on later chapters. Hope you all enjoyed. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Let me know your thoughts! Oh and after this chapter, chapter 10 follows. I posted them at the same time. Two for the price of one, to make up for taking a while to update. ;)

Chapter 9:

The wind blew hard in Vegetasei. The King was being buried in the king's valley. The King's body would rest next to Queen Pris' body. The casket was closed and ready to be buried.

Bulma stood next to Vegeta; she wore a golden long dress. Vegeta still wore the colors of the Prince. He wore his black spandex suit, white armor, white boots and gloves, and his black cape. He was now the King but chose to attend his father's funeral still dressed as the Prince and not as the King he had become. He stared at his father's casket as Bulma stared as his face. Bulma resisted the urge of grabbing his hand as support. Their argument from the previous night was encouraging her not to do it.

The elite warriors wore their burgundy spandex suits, black armor, and black boots. Everyone wore the outfits they would wear during battle and special occasions.

The members of the advising counsel stood facing the King Vegeta and Queen Bulma. They too stared at the casket of the dead King. Vegeta ordered the burial to begin and dirt was thrown to cover the casket. Vegeta looked at Bulma and extended his hand. She took it and Vegeta took her body in his arms. He flew in the direction of the palace.

/////

Vegeta landed in the front entrance of the palace. He put Bulma down and both noticed Nova waiting for, well for Vegeta. They walked toward Nova. Bulma rolled her eyes while Vegeta spoke. "What is it Nova?"

"Should I prepare everything for your coronation?" Nova asked casually.

Vegeta halted in front of her. "Why would you do that?"

Bulma stood next to Vegeta. She was not going to leave them alone.

"Well you're the King and as the King you have to be coroneted."

"No." Vegeta said curtly.

"But…"

"I said no! You think I'm in the mood for a coronation after my father's death?! There will no celebration of any sort since I have nothing to celebrate!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma brought his hand to his shoulder. Vegeta snapped his head to look at her. Bulma gave him a pleading look and Vegeta's anger disappeared after watching her angelic face. Nova stood in her position as he watched Vegeta and Bulma walk into the palace. She was just trying to help. It was obvious that a coronation would be needed. She hurt by Vegeta's reaction. She felt even worse since Bulma calmed him down. She resented the power Bulma had over Vegeta. She turned away and left.

"I have to take care of urgent affairs. I'll be back later." Vegeta hurriedly said to Bulma. He turned on his heels and walked away. Bulma instinctively reached out for him but it was too late. He was out of her reach and Bulma brought her hand down. She would talk to him later.

/////

Vegeta sat in a chair in front of a giant screen. In front of him, two Saiyans quickly typed in their keyboards. They contacted the planets that belonged to the Saiyan Empire. Vegeta spoke to those left in charge of the planet and informed them of his father's death and that he had become King.

The last planet Vegeta contacted was Earth and on the screen, Kakarot's face.

"How's everything Kakarot?" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Boring. I don't have anybody strong enough to even give me a descent warm up Vegeta." Kakarot had his chin on his palm to emphasize his boredom.

"Same here. But I wasn't referring to that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Like I said boring. All is peace here on Earth."

"My father is dead Kakarot."

"What?! How?" Kakarot brought his face closer to the screen letting Vegeta see his wide eyes.

"He was ambushed and I'm positive Frieza had something to do with that. It must have happened when after my father told him about my marriage with Bulma."

"It makes sense. Wait that means you are now the King."

"No kidding."

"What's next Vegeta?" Kakarot backed away from the screen.

"I can't do anything, at least not right now. I need to think of a plan. I can't declare war against Frieza without a strategy."

"You'll figure it out. Hey, Queen Bunny wants to talk to you."

"What could she possible want now?" Vegeta was clearly annoyed.

"I heard that!" Queen Bunny pushed Kakarot from the screen and faced Vegeta.

Vegeta flinched from the woman's screech.

"I don't care. What do you want?" Vegeta curtly asked.

"Well, that's no way of greeting your mother-in-law Vegeta." Bunny answered back. Vegeta raised his eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

Bunny continued. "I'm sorry about your father."

"Save it Queen, I wish only to move on and keep the Saiyan Empire as my father left it."

"Of course. How's my daughter?" Bunny asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Getting used to her new home." Vegeta answered quickly.

"Vegeta, I wish to send two representatives of my Kingdom to your planet. Bulma needs to be informed of some of the things that are going on Earth. She will have to become the Queen of Earth very soon now that you're King."

"How's the King's health?" Vegeta asked.

"Not too good. His condition worsens everyday but he's fighting. I guess it's time for you and Bulma to take the leadership reigns."

"I suppose. Send my regards to the King."

"I will. Anyway, soon I will have to step down and allow Bulma to make the decisions for my planet. She needs to be well informed."

"Fine. Send your representatives."

"Thank you and thank you for sending the battalion."

"Whatever. Put Kakarot back on."

Bunny moved away and again Vegeta saw Kakarot.

"I'm going to want you back in one week Kakarot. I will need you at my side as my commander. Prepare everything accordingly."

"Finally! I'll tell Chichi. Oh and we're going to have ourselves a little match Vegeta!" Kakarot said as he threw punches to the air.

Vegeta smirked. "I like your enthusiasm Kakarot. See ya soon."

Kakarot disappeared from the screen as Vegeta cut the signal.

/////

Vegeta trained under the sun. He wore only his black spandex suit and his armor was on the ground. Bardock was helping the young King train.

"Come on Bardock, hit me!" Vegeta yelled as he levitated.

"This is supposed to be a warm up King." Bardock responded, he was standing on the ground looking up to Vegeta.

"You're not even trying!" Vegeta yelled again.

"Well I am twenty-five years older than you. You can't expect me to have the strength and stamina of a twenty year old, do you?"

"You fight better than most of young elite warriors Bardock, I'm giving you permission to land your punches on me! Now, just do it!" Vegeta launched himself in Bardock's direction.

Bardock grinned and launched forward to Vegeta's direction. Both warriors' fists collided with each other.

/////

Bulma stayed in her room pacing back and forth. She was working on the blueprints of a new project. The day Vegeta returned to Earth she noticed the destroyed armor. She also noticed that it was made of an easily breakable material. She was trying to figure out how to make Saiyan armor much stronger and durable. She had taken that little problem to be her task. Not only would Vegeta benefit from better and more durable armor but the entire Saiyan infantry and Earth's men would also make good use of it. She thought hard, she knew there had to be a material. She had investigated the minerals Vegetasei produced but none had become a descent prospect for her. And Earth's resources were being overused already.

A knock came from her door, and Bulma turned to walk to it. She opened the door and noticed a servant girl.

"Yes?"

"Queen Bulma, the emperor and empress of planet Morricone have arrived."

"Um…were we expecting them?" Bulma was confused. Vegeta didn't tell her anything about royal guests arriving.

"They say the deceased King Vegeta was expecting them tomorrow and that their trip didn't take as long as they thought."

"So my husband doesn't know they were coming?"

"That's correct, my lady."

"Where's Vegeta?"

"The King is in the Red Desert training with General Bardock." The young girl informed.

"Alright, um…have Nappa find the King and I will receive the Emperor and Empress." Bulma said as she stepped outside her room and closed the door behind her. "Where are they?"

"They're in the throne room."

"Go find Nappa." Bulma ordered. The girl bowed and left.

/////

Bulma walked to the throne room as she straightened her dress. She'd heard of planet Morricone. They were a people who thrived on their natural resources and of their trades with other planets. They were blessed with a planet that produced too many natural resources and minerals. She wondered about what they had to speak with the deceased King. It was very probable that they didn't know that the Prince was now the King and that they would have to speak to Vegeta. Bulma entered through the opened doors of the throne room.

At the end of the throne room, a couple of thrones sat. Their frames were of black marble and golden cushions. In the back of the thrones, a window reached from the floor to the ceiling. The window's drapes were also golden. The sides of the room were filled with columns that only made the room seem longer and more majestic. The walls were decorated with paintings that depicted past battles.

Bulma found the Empire's guests admiring the paintings. The Emperor wore a black robe and a black turban on his head. The Empress was a thin and female version of the Emperor. She had long and black hair. She also wore a black dress that Bulma thought was too loose on her. They were both tall and very thin. They were human looking but what distinguished them was the third eye on their forehead.

"Hello." Bulma greeted and the guests turned to see who greeted them.

The Empress and Emperor smiled warmly. "Hello." The Emperor answered.

"I am Queen Bulma."

The guests walked over to Bulma and introduced themselves to the Queen.

/////

"King Vegeta!" Nappa cried out as he landed on the red desert.

"What is it Nappa? Can't you see I'm busy?" Vegeta said as he blocked Bardock's fists with his arms. Bardock continued his attack.

"The Emperor and Empress of Morricone have arrived to see you."

"Who?" Now it was Bardock who blocked Vegeta's fists.

"The rulers of Morricone are here. Queen Bulma requests your presence."

Vegeta looked at Nappa when the man mentioned Bulma. Bad idea. Bardock landed a punch on the King's chin.

Vegeta landed on his butt. Bardock shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Vegeta on the ground. Vegeta cleaned the blood from his mouth and smirked at Bardock.

"Well done General. Lucky shot though." Vegeta said as he stood from the ground.

"I have to thank Nappa for that. You shouldn't be easily distracted your majesty." Bardock grinned.

"That reminds me," Vegeta turned to Nappa. "The Queen requests my presence huh?"

"Yes. She's with them right now."

"Let's go." Vegeta ordered and the three warriors took to the skies in the direction of the palace.

////

Bulma had moved the guests to the meeting room adjacent to the thrones. They sat in a living room type area. The Emperor and the Empress sat next to each other in a couch while Bulma sat in a smaller version of the throne. The queen was charming the leaders of planet Morricone when a sweaty and dirty Vegeta walked into the room. All three of them looked at the King and stood in respect except for Bulma. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in response.

"Vegeta, this is Emperor Salim and Empress Ere from planet Morricone." Bulma introduced the leaders.

Vegeta walked to stand in front of them. The Emperor and Empress bowed their heads and Vegeta tilted his head down. They gave each other their own greetings.

"Welcome." Vegeta said.

"Thank you King Vegeta." The Emperor responded.

"Why exactly are you here?" Vegeta asked curtly. He went straight to the point. Bulma shook her head and intervened.

"Vegeta, why don't you go clean up before having an official meeting with the Emperor and Empress?" Bulma said as she grabbed Vegeta's arm. Vegeta frowned. She was right. He was a complete sweaty mess. He understood Bulma's concern of making a proper presentation. When it came to royal etiquette Bulma always knew what to do and how to do it. She was well educated in the department; after all, she was to become Queen of her own planet.

"Fine." Vegeta turned around and walked away. After seeing Vegeta disappeared Bulma turned around to see the guests.

"My apologies, the King didn't know of your arrival."

"It's quite alright my lady. We didn't know the Prince had become King. We thought we would meet with the deceased King." The Empress said.

Bardock had entered the room and stood behind Bulma. The general cleared his throat to obtain Bulma's attention. Bulma turned around and Bardock looked at the Emperor.

"It's a pleasure to see you and your wife again Emperor Salim." Bardock greeted as he tilted his head down.

"My old friend Bardock, it is very nice to see that you're still as young as the last time I saw you." The Emperor answered.

"You two know each other?" Bulma asked.

"Yes my lady. A few years back my pod accidentally landed on planet Morricone, and the Emperor received me."

"He was also with the deceased King Vegeta when we he granted me an audience here in Vegetasei." The emperor informed.

"I see." Bulma smiled.

"My Lady, can you give me a few seconds of your attention?" Bardock asked very politely.

"Of course Bardock." Bulma turned to her guests. "Excuse us." She exited the room with Bardock behind her.

Bulma and Bardock stopped just outside the throne room.

"My lady, shouldn't you be with the King helping him get dressed?" Bardock seemed a little annoyed.

"I should?" Bulma asked. Bardock's question threw her off.

"Yes you should my lady."

"Well, he always dresses himself and I can't leave our guest alone. I don't see why I should…"

Bardock interrupted her mid-sentence. "My lady, this meeting requires royal attire and the King always gets help from someone when he has to put it on."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

Bardock sighed. "Alright, I'm just going to say it. Nova went after the King to help him get dressed like she's always done." Bardock waited for Bulma's reaction.

"That little…"

"Just go my lady, I'll stay with the Emperor and Empress." Bardock said as he placed hid hand on Bulma's arm.

"Thanks Bardock." Bulma said as she started to walk to Vegeta's chambers. On the way, she cursed like she never cursed, not out loud of course.

/////

Vegeta had finished taking a shower. He stepped out of the restroom and wrapped a towel around his waist. He entered his room and found Nova laying out his royal attire on the bed. The girl turned around and greeted him with a smile. In her hand she had Vegeta's black spandex suit.

"How did you know?" Vegeta asked. He really never paid attention to how Nova knew when he needed something. She was always there ready to make his life easier. He walked to his wardrobe and opened a drawer. He took out his black trousers.

"It is my duty to know what you need and when you need it Vegeta."

"It was and it should be someone else." Vegeta said as he dropped his towel. Nova turned her head to the opposite direction and stared at the opened window to give him privacy. Obviously Vegeta wished it were Bulma helping him get dress.

Vegeta approached the girl and stood right in front of her. Nova turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"What are you smiling about girl?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that I haven't been able to talk to you alone since you got back and..." Nova brought her hand to Vegeta's wet chest. "…and I missed you." Nova blushed and dropped her gaze to the wooden floor. Vegeta still held up his eyebrow. She was just a silly girl sometimes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well it is about your wife."

"What about her?"

In that moment, before Nova answered, Bulma opened the doors of Vegeta's chambers. Nova and Vegeta looked at Bulma's direction. Bulma narrowed her eyes and saw Nova's hand on Vegeta's chest. She felt her blood boil but she was not going to make a scene. She was the queen and would not descend to Nova's level. But she was definitely kicking this girl out. Bulma walked to their direction and stopped right in front of them.

"What do you think you are doing Nova?" Bulma asked the girl who still had her hand on Vegeta's chest.

"I'm helping the King get dressed." Nova said as she finally removed her hand from Vegeta.

Bulma smiled. "No you're not." Bulma said as she took Vegeta's black suit from Nova's hand. Nova closed her fist after the Vegeta's suit was snatched from her hands. She also felt her blood boil.

"But I always do it your majesty. It is my duty."

"Not anymore. From now on, I will do it. Now, get out." Bulma ordered trying to keep her temper from flaring out by Nova's impertinence.

Nova looked at Vegeta waiting for him to have a say. All this time Vegeta had his eyes on Bulma but when he felt Nova's eyes on his face he turned to see the girl.

"Vegeta?" Nova spoke.

"You heard her. Leave us." Vegeta ordered.

Nova nodded and exited the room with her head down. Bulma followed the girl with her eyes and stood in front of her husband.

"What's with you woman?" Vegeta asked. He thought Bulma overreacted but was not sure why.

"What's with me? Let me tell you what is it with me. I find that girl's hands touching you while she's drooling over you and you ask me what it is with me? You have some nerve Vegeta. Tell me something, is there something going on between you and Nova?"

Now he understood. "Don't tell me you're jealous." Vegeta's smirk appeared on his face.

"I am not jealous!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her arms and pulled her close. So close their noses were touching.

"Then why are you so angry?" Vegeta asked in a taunting tone.

"Um, I…I…" Bulma struggled to come up with words and Vegeta lightly chuckled. "What if I am?" Bulma snapped. Vegeta felt her heavy breathing and leaned his lips to hers almost touching. Bulma was about to close the very small gap between their lips when Vegeta spoke.

"We'll finish this later. They're waiting for us." Vegeta let Bulma go. Vegeta grabbed the spandex suit from her hands and started getting into the suit and in his black boots. Bulma saw his golden armor on the bed. She noticed the armor and the complexity of its design. The King's armor was designed differently, perhaps to make it look more majestic? Anyway, the armor was divided into two parts, the front and the back section. Steel strips colored gold lay next to the armor. She brushed her fingers on the armor and grabbed the strips. Vegeta's hand brushed hers and Bulma saw him stand next to her.

"Fasten the armor with the strips. They'll hold it together." Vegeta grabbed the front section of his armor and positioned it to his chest. The armor perfectly embraced his chiseled abdomen. Bulma grabbed the back section and walked behind him. She placed it against his back. She then grabbed two strips of the golden and heavy steel and placed them on his shoulders fastening the two sections of his armor together. Bulma grabbed the last two strips and placed them to Vegeta's left and right sides of his ribs also fastening the armor from Vegeta's sides. Bulma grabbed his gloves and held them up so he could slide his hands into them. As Vegeta accommodated his fingers in his gloves he spoke.

"Nova and I have nothing going on between us and never had." Vegeta whispered. Bulma looked at him.

"But you care about her right?"

Vegeta gave her a 'are you serious' look. Bulma kept her questioning expression. She wanted an answer.

"Listen, we grew up together. She was this squirt that always followed me around. After a while I got used to her presence. I defended her when the other brats teased her for being different. Let's just say we're… friends?" Vegeta choked at the last word. He never talked about his "friends" nor he mentioned who he considered to be his friends. It just not him and he only referred to Nova as his friend to appease Bulma. In reality, Nova was Vegeta's friend. Vegeta still looked at her as the little girl who always followed him around. He still had not noticed that Nova had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. He had not realized that Nova was deeply in love with him but Bulma did. How could he notice? He was so involved in the empire's affairs, his father's death, Frieza and Bulma. Bulma was the only woman that called his attention.

At this revelation, Bulma felt relieved. She knew that Vegeta was honest with her. She noticed the way he spoke and looked at Nova. There was nothing inappropriate about their interactions. Nova was just a friend for him.

"Now we go." Vegeta said and grabbed Bulma's arm leading her to the door.

"So, what do you think the Emperor wants?" Bulma asked as she wrapped her arm around Vegeta's. Vegeta looked at her arm now in his and looked at her eyes. She gave him a smile that would melt any man.

"Didn't he tell you?" Vegeta asked still staring at her blue eyes.

"No, he said he would tell us everything when we were all together."

"Then what did you talk about before I arrived?"

"I pretty much told him about our marriage and your father's death."

Vegeta widen his eyes.

"Calm down Vegeta, I only told him when we got married and about my planet. That's all."

Vegeta expressed a "humph" and looked in front of him and descended the stairs to the first floor with Bulma's arm still wrapped in his.

(IT'S NOT OVER YET, THE BEST PART COMES NEXT: EVERYONE GO READ CHAPTER 10. HINT: THOSE TWO FINALLY BECOME A REAL COUPLE.)


	10. Chapter 10

Let me know what you all think. Please! Hope everyone likes this chapter!!!

Chapter 10

Vegeta and Bulma found the Emperor and the Empress in the meeting room adjacent to the throne area, exactly where Bulma left them with Bardock. Bardock was explaining one of the paintings to the guests when the King and Queen of Vegetasei entered.

"And that's how the great King Vegeta gained the throne" Bardock finished his story.

"I see Bardock has you well entertained." Bulma said calling everyone's attention.

"Oh yes he has. Saiyan history is very interesting. I see why this race is feared around the galaxy." The Emperor said.

"Excuse me, it is time for me to leave." Bardock said as he headed for the door.

"Thank you." Bulma whispered to Bardock. Bardock smiled and tilted his head down.

"Let's talk Emperor." Vegeta said as he pulled Bulma to where she sat when he first entered the room. He held her hand until she sat and he sat to the chair next to her, which was also a smaller version of his throne. Vegeta motioned the Emperor and Empress to sit across from them in the couch. Bulma crossed her legs.

"What brings you here Emperor?" Vegeta asked as he placed his arms in the armrest of his seat.

"Your father and I made an agreement a few months back when General Bardock accidentally landed on my planet."

"What sort of agreement?" Vegeta asked with curiosity.

"A trade. As you know my planet is wealthy in natural resources but we lack advanced technology." The Emperor continued.

"Your father became very interested when he looked at everything my planet provides for us naturally. Therefore, my husband and I decided to negotiate with your father." The Empress expressed in a sweet voice.

"What is it that you traded with my father?" Vegeta asked after glancing at Bulma.

"Technology your majesty. We asked your father for a supply of your traveling pods for now and in return we would provide your people with as much carolline as you need." The Emperor answered.

All the while, Bulma was carefully listening to the conversation but when she heard carolline her light bulb lighted up instantly. She knew what carolline was and became interested.

"Did the King mentioned why he needed the carolline?" Bulma asked to the Emperor.

"You know what that is?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Yes it is a very strong, durable, and surprisingly light mineral." Bulma answered to Vegeta.

"Yes it is, and my planet produces too much of it in just a month. And to answer your first question my lady, the King only said it would benefit his warriors."

"That's what I thought." Bulma whispered and smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta raised his eyebrow trying to figure out what Bulma was thinking.

"King Vegeta, we brought in the first shipment for you to sample." The Empress informed.

"I didn't make this agreement so I cannot say I will abide to it." Vegeta said curtly. He didn't understand why his father would agree to such a trade and most importantly why he didn't tell him. He could afford trading pods but it didn't bring any profit if a mineral was what he would get in return. He didn't see the profit there but Bulma did.

"I understand that you didn't agree to this and whatever your decision is I will respectfully accept it and leave. But I do ask you to take a look and think about it."

"Vegeta, I would like to see the shipment of the carolline, if you don't mind." Bulma asked.

Vegeta shifted his eyes to her. "Why would you want to do that?"

Bulma gave him that pleading look that he would never be able to resist. "Please? We don't lose anything if we just take a look."

"Your majesty, the queen is right, you should at least take a look." The Empress supported Bulma.

"Fine, let's take a look." Vegeta said as he stood from his chair and extended his hand to Bulma. The Emperor did the same and the Empress grabbed the Emperor's arm with her thin fingers.

"Emperor Salim, you and your wife must stay for dinner and for the night." Bulma invited.

"I'd love that!" The Empress said excitedly.

"I don't mind at all, if it's no inconvenience for the King." The Emperor gestured to Vegeta.

"No inconvenience at all." Vegeta said seriously.

"Good. Now I'll have someone show you to your room, you'll probably want to freshen up and we can take a look at the coralline after dinner." Bulma smiled brightly.

"That would be nice your majesty." The Empress smiled back.

Nova was called to show the guests to their room. The guests followed Nova to the second floor while Bulma and Vegeta stayed in the meeting room. Vegeta had questions to ask and Bulma was eager to answer them.

"Tell me what's going on in your head." Vegeta ordered.

"Vegeta, you have to accept the trade."

"Why?" Vegeta snapped.

"Because they're giving you coralline. Your father had a plan when he traded pods for that mineral."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we can use the mineral to make the armors much more stronger and durable without the extra weight."

"Again, how do you know that?" Vegeta asked with a frown on his face.

Bulma took a deep breath. "I know that because just a few hours ago I was thinking of how to make the Saiyan armor stronger and I couldn't think of anything to use from Vegetasei or from Earth. Then this people come and tell us that they will give us an endless supply of coralline. And I know we can also use the mineral for something else, I just need to look at it and study the mineral."

"You were just buying time when you invited them to stay until tomorrow." Vegeta stated in a way that sounded as an accusation.

Bulma smiled. "I had to explain this to you."

Vegeta expressed a "humph" before speaking. "Alright. Let's take a look at it and then tell me if it's worth it. If it's not they leave first thing tomorrow. If it is then I'll order pods to be loaded into their ship."

Vegeta and Bulma spent the rest of the time before dinner showing their guests around the palace. It was only a couple of hours. Bulma walked graciously as she talked to the Empress while Vegeta and the Emperor walked behind them. The emperor did most of the talking and Vegeta listened. His eyes were on Bulma walking in front of him. He looked at the way her dress clung to her body. He paid close attention to her waist and the way her hips swayed as she took every step. From time to time his gaze actually went to the Emperor, he himself noticed the way he drooled over the woman that was wife but had not even seen naked once. That thought tortured him. He didn't want to force her but it was bound to happen eventually. He needed her and wanted her. He also considered her probable rejection if he attempted to come close to her. He didn't want that either but just her presence alone put him a frenzy to make her his woman in every sense of the word. Her diplomatic strategies impressed him. She really knew how to handle situations like the one they were experiencing. Vegeta was not a gifted diplomat. He was a warrior; he knew war and was an excellent commander. Diplomacy was not his god-given talent but the woman made a good queen. He noticed how naturally it was for her. He had really chosen a beautiful woman with a brain. She was really the woman he wanted to be his queen, his wife, lover, and mother for his heir. Now, he had to work on wooing her to his bed. He decided to woo her and not force her. After all, he loved her and wanted her to love him back.

Both couples walked by the garden close to where the tigers lingered. Bulma became aware of his eyes on her body. She blushed when Vegeta looked straight into her eyes. She immediately turned her head forward and kept walking. She felt like his eyes had ripped her clothes and left her naked for him to observe her figure. His gaze actually made her nervous. What was happening to her? She felt exposed when he was eyeing her like that. She wasn't stupid, she knew what he was thinking and imagining. She knew she had to give in eventually but she would her instinct reject him or would it welcome him. And that worried her.

Nova came to the garden and informed them that dinner was ready. Both couples made their way to the dining hall. They all began to enjoy a delicious meal.

/////

BACK ON EARTH…

Krillin hurriedly flew to his secluded home in the woods. He had received he news from Roshi that he would be sent to Vegetasei as the Kingdom's representative. His assignment was to deliver reports to the now Queen Bulma of Vegetasei and future Queen of Earth. He was ordered to choose a man of his utmost trust to accompany him. He would leave the next day and Krillin had to pack.

Krillin entered his home and found a drunk Yamcha on the living room floor with an empty bottle of liquor under his arm. He was on his back and his sheets were wrapped around his legs.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled as loud as he could. Yamcha didn't even flinch. Krillin shook his head in disapproval and walked to the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and marched to his drunken friend. Krillin poured the water on Yamcha's face and that woke the poor guy up. Yamcha stood and took a desperate breath. He looked at Krillin.

"What is wrong with you?" Yamcha asked as he grabbed a sheet to dry his face.

"What is wrong with YOU!? Look at yourself. You're a mess and you're drunk again!" Krillin set the glass of water on the table.

"Leave me alone Krillin, it's the only way I can forget about her." Yamcha said as he slumped back into the couch, he rubbed his forehead.

"You can't go on like this. You drink everyday and you're not contributing to the expenses Yamcha. I'm going to have to kick you out if you don't pull your weight around here. I'm your friend and I'm willing to help you out as long as you need but I need to see that you at least try."

"What do you want me to do? I can't find a descent job since the queen still has me blacklisted. I used to be a captain of the army and now I'm reduced to nothing and I'm without her!" Yamcha's eyes became filled with tears; tears that he refused to allow to escape. He briskly wiped his eyes with his hands.

"You could find a job helping farmers around the area. They're always looking for help and I'm sure they wouldn't know about you being blacklisted. You're just making excuses to stay depressed and drink all day. And let me tell you something, you need to move on just like she did!" Krillin walked to his bedroom and left the door opened.

"I don't know that! She got caught that day and I know she was taken against her will Krillin." Yamcha cried out as he followed Krillin into his room.

"Oh come on Yamcha, she's the queen of Vegetasei, she's moved on." Krillin said annoyed as he stuffed clothes into a suitcase.

"I know she still loves me!"

"Wake up Yamcha, she's married and by now she's been in his bed a hundred ti…" Yamcha grabbed Krillin's shirt cutting him off and lifted him to look straight in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Yamcha screamed into Krillin's face. Krillin kicked Yamcha in the stomach freeing himself. Yamcha collapsed on his knees and tried to gain his breath back.

"I'm leaving and when I come back I don't want to see you here if you're still in this condition. You can stay if you decide to look for a job." Krillin said as he adjusted his shirt and continued to stuff his suitcase with more clothes.

"Where are you going?" Yamcha was finally able to speak.

"To Vegetasei, I am to report to Queen Bulma everything about the Kingdom and advise her in anything she needs, Queen Bunny's orders." Krillin closed his suitcase.

"Wait! You're going to Vegetasei to see my Bulma?" Yamcha slowly got up.

"That's what I said." Krillin pressed a button located on the side of his suitcase. The suitcase turned into a capsule that landed on Krillin's hand. He put it in his pocket.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow by 8 am and don't even ask Yamcha, you already know my answer."

"Krillin please. I have to go with you. I need to see her; I need to talk to her. I need her. You know I would have gone to look for her but getting a ship by myself is impossible."

"NO! If you go, King Vegeta will kill you the moment he sees you. Is that what you want?"

"If it means that I will get to see her and die in her arms then yes, that's what I want!"

"You're impossible and stupid and I will not carry your death in my conscience. You're staying." Krillin walked out from his room and to the door. He took off to the palace again.

Yamcha didn't say anything and only watched his friend fly away. His intoxicated brain was scheming a plan to get to Bulma and without knowing, Krillin was going to help him.

/////

BACK ON VEGETASEI…

The emperor showed Bulma and Vegeta the shipment of carolline. Bulma was impressed of the raw and pure form of the mineral. Vegeta noticed her excitement. Bulma grabbed a piece of the mineral and examined it on the spot.

"I'm impressed Emperor, I've never seen such a pure form of carolline. It is absolutely impeccable. It is so clean."

"Yes it is my lady. I can assure you that everything my planet produces is just as pure as what you hold in your hand."

"And everything else would be at your disposal if you decide to trade with us." The Empress completed.

"I still have until tomorrow to think about it right?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Of course you do your majesty." The Emperor respectfully answered.

Vegeta informed the Emperor that he would get an answer the next morning. That gave Bulma enough time for him to talk to Bulma about what she thought of the mineral. The guest retreaded to their room for the night. Bulma and Vegeta saw their guests leave.

"Speak."

"I know I can use this for your warrior's benefit and for yours too." Bulma said as she took a step forward. She stopped just an inch away from Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her face and brushed his hand against her arm feeling her warm and velvety skin.

Bardock clearing his throat interrupted them. Vegeta gave Bardock a murderous look.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your majesties but Zarbon has made communication with us. He says he has a message for you from his master."

Vegeta looked back at Bulma. "I have to take this. We'll talk later."

Bulma nodded and watched Vegeta leave with Bardock. She sighed as she thought about Frieza. That name always put her on edge. Her life completely changed because of him. She was getting used to her new life but it was not easy. She made her way to her room while she thought about what Vegeta and Zarbon would talk about.

Bulma entered her room and changed into her silk ivory nightgown. It reached just at her mid thigh. She paced back and forth in her room. She was waiting for Vegeta to come back to ask him what Frieza wanted. She was tired but she wanted to wait. She decided to get under her covers when her body felt so cold. She didn't understand why she was cold. It was summer and the heat was horrible. She reasoned she felt nervous so she lay on her bed. Her eyes slowly gave in to sleep.

/////

Vegeta stood in front of the big screen in the room where he had spoken to Kakarot earlier that same day. He watched Zarbon's face on the screen. He was struggling to keep his temper in control.

"What do you want Zarbon?" Vegeta asked curtly.

"Come on Vegeta, that's no way to greet an old friend." Zarbon teased.

"Sure you're old but we're not friends." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Ouch! I might be old but I can still satisfy a woman like your queen." Zarbon said with a smirk.

Vegeta clenched his fist. Zarbon's low blow hit its mark.

"YOU SON OF…!"

Zarbon chuckled. "Calm down Vegeta, I'm just teasing you. Anyway, Frieza sends his condolences. He feels awful about your father's death."

"I don't need nor I want Frieza's condolences. You can tell him to shove them up his…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Vegeta. No need to be so rude." Zarbon waved his hands.

"Save it! I know Frieza had something to do with my father's death."

"Do not make assumptions Vegeta. It is not wise to accuse my master of something you have no prove of." Zarbon said seriously.

"I say what I want to say. You can tell Frieza to contact me directly if he has something to say about my assumptions."

"Geez, I think wedded life has made you more grouchy. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Frieza also says he will contact you very soon. Unfortunately, he is very busy right now."

"I could care less." Vegeta said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Goodbye King Vegeta." Zarbon said with sarcasm. Vegeta gave Zarbon the finger and cut the transmission. Zarbon was able to look at Vegeta's finger but had no time to react, Vegeta saw Zarbon's scowl. Vegeta smirked and Bardock chuckled along with the technicians that sat in front of them.

/////

Bulma tossed and turned in her bed. She was sweating and silently struggling with her sheets. Tears escaped her closed eyelids and her face wore a panicked expression. Her nightmare felt so real.

Frieza was laughing manically. His forefinger pointed in the direction of the blue planet, of her planet, of planet Earth. She saw the people cry and hold their dear ones, as they knew their life would end very soon. She saw her frail father cry for the fate of his people. She desperately looked around. She saw Yamcha and her friend Chichi and the servants of the palace. But kept looking for someone. She looked for him. She looked for Vegeta. Where is Vegeta!? Her mind cried out in desperation. She wanted to feel safe and she looked for him for safety. She couldn't find him and her panic was increasing with every second she didn't see him. Then she saw it coming: Frieza's death sentence to her planet. She saw the pink beam pierce into the core of the planet and she froze. Her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She yelled his name. She yelled with all her strength: VEGETA!!!

And the blue planet exploded with a BANG!

Bulma opened her eyes and sat. She was still on her bed. She was out of breath and she was sobbing. He brought her hand to her chest and felt her heart pound against it. She wiped her forehead and felt the sweat. She felt so hot and tired. After a few moments, she composed herself and dried her tears. She walked to restroom and turned on the shower. She undressed and clipped her hair up. She allowed the warm water to wash away her sweatiness. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it over her body smelling the creamy aroma. She rinsed her body and stayed under the water with her eyes closed. She silently cried and put her face directly under the water. The water washed her tears away. She still felt that panic and pain in her heart.

Vegeta entered his room and heard the water run in the shower. He noticed the bed was still perfectly made. He took off his cape and his gloves. Then he walked to the restroom. The door was opened and he peeked.

There he saw Bulma in her naked glory. She was giving him her back. He froze when he saw her under the water through the transparent shower doors. He completely opened the door and stood there. He took in her figure: her tiny waist, her long legs, and the few strands of hair that fell on her back, and her rear end. He thought her skin glowed.

Bulma shut the water off and reached out for her bathrobe. Without turning back, she put on the robe and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a small towel and pat dried her face and neck. She turned around and gasped when she saw Vegeta standing by the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked mortified.

"Long enough." Vegeta responded as he approached her.

Bulma swallowed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answers to." Vegeta stopped in front of Bulma.

Vegeta slowly opened her robe and slit his hands to her waist.

"Vegeta." Bulma nervously whispered.

"Shh." Vegeta hushed her.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and brought one hand to her back. He slowly caressed it. Bulma felt her heart skip. Vegeta looked at her perfectly round breasts and brought his lips to her neck. Bulma closed her eyes and dropped the towel to the floor.

Vegeta slowly took his lips from her neck to her jaw and to her lips. Bulma opened her eyes and saw Vegeta's eyes stare at hers.

"Do you want this?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma let out a breath and brought her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She separated their lips and whispered in his ear:

"Yes, I want this, I want you Vegeta. Take me."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Vegeta scooped her in his arms and walked into his room. He stopped right in front of the bed. Bulma removed the steel strips that held Vegeta's armor together. She removed them all very fast and the armor fell on the floor. Bulma took off his spandex shirt as Vegeta took off his boots with his feet. They both stopped. Bulma cradled Vegeta's face with her hand and moved it to his chest. Vegeta brought his hands to her shoulders and removed her bathrobe dropping it to the floor. Vegeta placed his hand on her back and slowly pushed her on the bed. He fell on top of her. He started kissing her lips. He followed with her neck, her collarbone, her chest and breasts. Bulma closed her eyes and bit her lip in pleasure. Her hands gripped the pillows and let out a moan. Vegeta ran his hands across her flat belly. He kissed her navel and spread her legs opened with his hand. He was going to make their first time memorable for her. He wanted her to feel like a woman in his hands. It was going to be all about her pleasure. Vegeta teased her enough so when he returned to her lips Bulma kissed him back fervently. She pulled him against her body harshly. Vegeta smirked at her eagerness and at how roughly she touched every part of his body. She dug her nails into his skin. Her body naturally responded to every touch of his. Then, Vegeta took her virginity as he penetrated her. Now, their room was filled with cries of pleasure.

After their first time, Vegeta held Bulma in his arms. Bulma had her legs wrapped with his legs. She had her arm on his chest and he felt her breasts against his side.

"You were a virgin." Vegeta whispered.

"You didn't think I was?" Bulma said a little hurt and ran her hand on his chest.

"I wondered." Vegeta admitted.

"You were the first Vegeta and will be the only one." Bulma climbed on top of Vegeta. Her hair cascaded from her left side to Vegeta's face. He tucked her hair behind her ear. She leaned in to kiss his forehead and placed butterfly kisses on his cheeks. She kissed his lips while he ran his hands from her back to her lower back under the sheet that covered her. She stopped and looked straight in his eyes.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"I told you not to ask questions that you already know the answers to." Vegeta said nonchalantly. He hoped he would be able to get away without saying the words. But this was Bulma he was talking to.

"I don't know the answer to that question, that's why I'm asking you. Do you love me?"

Vegeta frowned. "Do **you **love me?"

Bulma smiled. "I asked you first."

Vegeta took a deep breath. "I…I…I love you. I always have." Vegeta lightly blushed.

Bulma kissed him passionately. She stopped kissing him and looked straight into his eyes. "And I love you."

Vegeta smiled and he sat forcing Bulma to a sitting position as well. He turned Bulma around and he faced her back, still half wrapped with her sheet. Bulma sat between Vegeta's legs. He moved her hair to her left side and planted kisses on her neck. He moved his lips to her back. He buried his nose in the nape of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. All the while, Bulma allowed her body to be maneuvered by his hands.

"When?" Vegeta asked.

"When what?"

"When did you start loving me? I remember you said you hated me."

"I never hated you. I was angry but I never hated you." Bulma placed her hands on top of his hands. "And to answer to first question, I think you started to grow on me when you took me to see the herd of mustangs remember?"

Vegeta chuckled at the memory. "I remember."

"Then I knew I loved you when you came back from rescuing your father. I saw you all bloody and full of bruises. I was really scared of not seeing you again. God! Then I saw you and Nova here today and I felt so jealous! It became all so clear."

"I guess I have to thank Nova for that." Vegeta moved his right hand to Bulma's right leg. He worked his hand up and down and to her inner thigh. Bulma felt her body react to his magic touch.

Bulma turned around to face Vegeta. She let go of the sheets covering her upper body. Vegeta gazed at the goddess she had in front of him and roamed her body with his eyes. Bulma lifted his chin and his eyes locked with hers.

"I want you to do more than just look." Bulma said as she grabbed his arms and placed them around her waist. She brought her body against him and smiled teasing him.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Vegeta asked with his famous smirked.

"Make love to me again and again." Bulma said seductively as she pressed herself hard against him. Vegeta immediately laid her down on her back and opened her legs with his leg.

"As you wish… Queen. Bulma. Of. Vegetasei." Vegeta spoke every word slowly. Bulma smiled and pulled her King's lips to hers. They started another round of passion.

(Next chapter: Nova tries to ruin the moment & we'll see what Yamcha is planning!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vegeta admired Bulma's sleepy form on the bed. She was naked and laid on her belly with her head turned to the side, only a thin cotton sheet covered the bottom half of her back and just below her buttocks, her legs were exposed. Her hair was scattered on her pillow in a cute sort of way. Vegeta looked and looked and smirked when the memories of the previous night came back to him. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed. He removed the few strands of hair that covered her face. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and her lips were this reddish color. Even when she slept, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He brushed her bare back with his palm and slowly went down to her well-formed butt. He stopped his hand when he reached her legs and introduced his hand between them. His hand moved the sheet up and uncovered something that erased his smirked from his face. He saw the bruises. Vegeta widen his eyes in shock. Bulma opened her eyes when she felt that Vegeta stopped. All this time she was awake but kept her eyes closed. She wanted Vegeta's hand to continue its intended path.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked a little disappointed. She lifted her head slightly.

Vegeta looked up to her face. "Your legs, they're bruised."

"What?" Bulma said surprised.

"Look at your legs Bulma."

Bulma shifted into a sitting position and inspected her legs. In fact, her inner thighs were lightly bruised and her fair skin didn't help. She poked her legs with her finger and flinched when she felt the slight pain. It felt more like they were sore. Bulma chuckled and Vegeta frowned when he heard her.

"What's wrong with you woman? Why are you laughing?"

"I guess we got a little carried away last night." Bulma was smiling.

"I don't find this amusing. I hurt you." Vegeta started to stand from the bed. Bulma grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"You didn't hurt me Vegeta. In fact…" Bulma brought herself face to face to him and continued, "I rather enjoyed everything you did to me last night." Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta softly.

Vegeta shook his head.

Bulma noticed his discomfort and released a sigh. "Listen Vegeta, I can tell you that I felt everything but pain. Perhaps we just need to practice more." Bulma said seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started kissing his lips and moved to his neck. He grabbed her wrists and pulled himself away from her. He stared intently at her before speaking.

"I need a shower."

Vegeta stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Bulma pouted and saw him walk away and enter the bathroom. She looked at her bruised inner thighs. She didn't see what the big deal was. Honestly last night was the best night of her life. She finally gave herself freely to the man she loved. Well he was not really a human male but you get the idea. Sure, her legs felt a little sore but nothing more. Bulma looked at the direction of the bathroom and noticed Vegeta left the door halfway opened. Bulma heard Vegeta start the shower and smiled to what she was going to do next. Bulma stood from the bed and spotted her bathrobe on the floor. She picked it up and quickly put it on.

Bulma made her way to the bathroom and peeked. She saw Vegeta inside the shower. She walked and opened the shower door. Vegeta snapped his head when he heard Bulma. She smiled at him.

Bulma untied her robe, took it off and stepped into the shower with Vegeta.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to Vegeta." Bulma said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Vegeta smirked when his own words were used against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

He parted from her lips and looked at her face as the water rained down on her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You don't have to be." And Bulma closed in to him and whispered in his ear. Bulma kissed his lips and he kissed her. Needless to say, they inaugurated the bathroom that morning.

/////

BACK ON EARTH:

Krillin stood in front of Queen Bunny in the throne room. Queen Bunny was sitting on her throne and Roshi was by her side. Bunny eyed Krillin and whispered something to Roshi. Roshi whispered back and Krillin propped an eyebrow.

"Well then, Krillin, I hope Roshi has told you everything." The Queen finally spoke.

"He has your majesty." Krillin placed his hands on his back.

"Good. But before you go to Vegetasei. I need you to make a stop at an allied planet and have the Prime minister sign a treaty we already agreed on. That treaty will also have to be delivered to my daughter. Roshi will give you the coordinates."

"As you wish your majesty." Krillin bowed. "Will I be leaving immediately?"

"You will leave no later than tomorrow morning. Your ship is ready and fully loaded with supplies. Roshi still has to give you further instructions. Have you chosen a companion?"

"No I haven't your majesty. I rather go alone if you don't mind."

"I really don't mind. Do as you see fit. If Roshi trusts you then I trust you."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Alright off you go." Bunny turned to Roshi. "Give him my final instructions."

"Yes your majesty." Roshi bowed and descended to where Krillin stood. "Come on Krillin."

Both men walked out of the throne room and Bunny watched them.

"Don't disappoint me Krillin. This is something very important." Roshi said as he walked with Krillin.

"I won't master Roshi. I owe you that much." Roshi had taken Krillin in when he saw potential in him. Roshi trained him. Roshi was Krillin's master of martial arts. And Roshi saw Krillin as a son.

THAT SAME DAY, LATE AT NIGHT:

Roshi had given Krillin Queen Bunny's new instructions. He had the coordinates and was boarding the ship. He shook Roshi's hand and climbed the ramp. He punched in the coordinates and the ship took off to space. A few hours passed and …

Krillin was preparing something to eat while he whistled. He was happy to go off to space. He was never given this kind of assignment. Krillin didn't have anyone except for Roshi in Earth and he was excited to visit Vegetasei and help Queen Bulma. This was something new and he embraced this adventure. But his excitement was short-lived.

Krillin heard a rackety noise coming from the small storage room of the ship where the supplies were stored. He approached the door and opened the door in one quick movement. His frowned when he saw a squatting Yamcha rubbing his head.

"Yamcha? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey there, buddy!" Yamcha stood.

"Yamcha!"

"Krillin, I have to see her."

"Are you insane or plain stupid? If King Vegeta sees you he will kill you, or worse he will kill her!"

"I won't let him hurt her."

"How do you plan to stop a Saiyan?!"

"We'll run away before he even tries something against us."

"That's IF she wants to go with you!"

"She loves me and she will run away with me."

"Ugh!" Krillin slammed the door in Yamcha's face and walked away. The door bounced off Yamcha's face and he felt the pain in his nose.

"Why did you do that?" Yamcha said as his eyes watered and his nose throbbed.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well I snuck in when everyone went home. This ship was the only one on the deck so I figured it was your ship and I was right."

"Yamcha, you just sentenced all of us to death."

"I have to go to Bulma. She needs me. I can't leave her with that brute."

"You stubborn son of a bitch!" Krillin yelled at his friend.

/////

BACK IN VEGETASEI:

Vegeta wore the black spandex and golden armor: the colors that were reserved for only the King. Bulma wore a red strapless dress that reached just a few inches above her knees. They were saying their farewell to the Emperor and Empress. Their guests were about to board their ship. They had already decided on the terms of their trade. The Emperor's ship was loaded with the pods that were able to fit. Bulma and Vegeta promised to deliver more pods very soon. Bulma was planning on making the pods into capsules for easier transportation. And the Emperor would also send the tons of mineral in cargo ships to Vegetasei.

Vegeta and the Emperor shook hands. The Empress hugged Bulma and the Emperor kissed Bulma's hand. They boarded their ship and took off back to their own planet.

"Your mother is sending someone talk to you about political affairs." Vegeta said as he looked at the sky.

"She is? Wait, you talked to her? How's my father? Did you also talk to him?"

"One question at a time woman." Vegeta demanded as he looked at his woman.

"Sorry." Bulma smiled at her Saiyan.

"I spoke with her when she interrupted my conversation with Kakarot. Your father is not doing too good but he's still alive."

Bulma's face wore a worried expression. She dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I have to go see him Vegeta. I didn't even say goodbye to him."

"You're not going anywhere." Vegeta started walking away.

Bulma ran to him and stood in front of him.

"Why not? He's my dad." Bulma was growing angry.

"I won't have you go back and see that fucking idiot you were planning to run away with."

Bulma narrowed her eyes in disbelief. She looked deep into his eyes and Vegeta didn't even blink. Then it dawned on Bulma.

"You don't trust me."

Vegeta grabbed her arm and removed her from his path.

"I'm going to train." Vegeta flew to the sky and Bulma saw him leave. She didn't say anything. She was still bewildered with what Vegeta had told her. What a great way to kill what they lived the previous night and that morning. But she realized that she and Vegeta still had to work everything out little by little. She understood that they had a lot of things to talk about. She didn't blame him for feeling that way but she would make sure that he was sure of her feelings for him. Their relationship had to be mended and she would do it. Bulma sighed and walked into the palace.

/////

Bulma returned to the royal chambers. She entered the room where she spent all her nights except for the previous one. She allowed a sigh to escape her. After the little quarrel she had with her husband, she felt like staying in her room.

As she entered, she looked at the blueprints she left scattered on a table. She had previously worked on a training room she called Gravity Chamber. She was rather proud of the design and the first stage of planning and sketching was done. But then she decided to work in turning the pods into capsules. She had taken that task for herself. She knew she had to do it in order for the pods to be delivered to the Emperor more efficiently. Transporting the pods as capsules would allow them to send more pods at a time and the Saiyans would also be able to carry their pods with them anywhere. Bulma always thought that the pods were an efficient way to travel but leaving them where they landed was not so smart. So she began her work.

After a few hours of working in front of a laptop and sketching, erasing, ripping paper, and sketching again, Bulma finally figured out how she would encapsulate the pods. She broadly smiled and wiped her forehead. It was hot and her cheeks were flushed and hot. She needed a shower. She walked to the balcony of the room and felt the scorching rays of the sun.

"A shower is not going to be enough, I have a better idea." Bulma said to herself as she dug into her clothes. She grabbed her bathing suit, put it on, and headed to the palace's pool.

MOMENTS LATER…

Bulma was inside the pool. The felines surrounded the pool observing the human. Bulma playfully splashed them with the water and some retreaded while others ignored her. The male tiger that had approached her before stayed close by. Bulma gracefully swam in the water. She wore her two-piece blue bikini. The bottom part was a hipster short and it covered her well but it still flattered her figure. The top part of her bikini was a halter style. She was completely enjoying herself and some of the servants had stopped to watch the queen. It was so unnatural for a queen to do that, but then again, she was not Saiyan. She was human. And they found it amusing that she was so natural and carefree. Bulma seemed to dance in the water. She submerged herself to the deep pool as Nova watched her. Bulma was so relaxed that she didn't notice Nova looking at her.

Nova frowned and turned on her heels. She headed to the training room.

/////

Vegeta sparred with Nappa as Raditz watched them. The three Saiyans were in the palace's training room. They had been training for hours and Vegeta still had not finished with Nappa. Radditz was waiting for his turn. Most of the time these training sessions with Vegeta would take entire days.

Vegeta and Nappa were at it when Nova entered the training room. The three Saiyans acknowledged her presence but only Radditz turned and smiled at the Saiyan female. Vegeta and Nappa continued their sparring match to the ceiling.

Nova stopped and stood next to Radditz. She shot her glance to the ceiling where Vegeta was fighting Nappa while Radditz observed Nova's face. Radditz was utterly in love with Nova. Unfortunately, Nova only had eyes for Vegeta and that would bring complications in the future.

"Nova?" Radditz broke the female's concentration. Nova turned to Radditz and raised her eyebrows asking what he wanted.

"What are you doing here Nova? You know the King doesn't like it when his training is disturbed." Radditz said.

"It is about his human wife." Nova said.

"You mean the queen." Radditz corrected her.

"Whatever." Nova annoyingly said.

"Watch it Nova. Don't be disrespectful. You can get in trouble for that. She is your queen after all." Radditz was now standing in front of Nova.

Nova looked at Vegeta again. "What do you think he sees in her? Sure she is pretty but so am I."

Radditz sighed. He knew she was in love with the King but he hoped. "Yes you are Nova. You are beautiful and unique. But Vegeta chose and…"

"I know!" Nova cut Radditz off. Her eyes watered.

Radditz raised his hand to touch Nova's face. "Nova, you know I am here for you." He touched her cheek and moved his hand to her neck. He gently grabbed her neck and stepped closer. "If you could only look at me, really look at me you'll see that…" A flying Nappa crashed against them. Radditz immediately grabbed Nova from her waist and held her. He slowly descended to the floor, both eying the King who was also on the ground, on his knees. Vegeta was breathing hard but he was smiling.

"That's what I call a descent warm up Nappa!" Vegeta enthusiastically said as he stood up. He looked at Radditz and Nova. Vegeta raised an eyebrow when he saw that Radditz held Nova rather close to his body. Nova noticed Vegeta's eyes go to Radditz hands wrapped around her and pushed Radditz away.

"Your majesty." Nova greeted the King.

"What is it?" Vegeta answered. Nova stepped closer to Vegeta and stood in front of him.

"I think you better come with me Vegeta. The queen is flaunting herself in the pool and that's not the behavior the queen of Vegetasei should display."

Vegeta frowned. He imagined his woman flaunting herself and felt his blood boil. Nova was right. The queen of the Saiyan planet was not allowed to do what Bulma was doing. It was frowned upon.

Vegeta walked out of the training room with his fists clenched. Nova silently followed with a smile on her face. But Radditz stopped her grabbing her wrist.

"Why did you do that Nova?"

"Because like you said: She's the queen and it's not proper behavior." Nova tried to sound innocent.

"Don't try to put them against each other because it will fail."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Nova yanked her wrist away from Radditz's grip. She continued her path. She had to catch up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Nova yelled as she saw Vegeta a few feet ahead of her.

Vegeta turned around and Nova ran to him.

"Now what?" Vegeta continued to walk when Nova had reached him.

"Well, I…uh…" Nova stuttered.

"Spit it out already!'

"The queen attacked me and kicked me out the day I went to see you in the medical wing." Nova's eyes reflected resentment. Vegeta recognized that, he had experienced that feeling many times in his young life.

/////

Bulma lay with her eyes closed on the surface of the water, playing dead. Vegeta calling her interrupted her peaceful reverie.

"Woman!"

Bulma snapped her eyes open and saw him there in front of her. He had his arms crossed on his chest. He was sweaty and wore his black spandex suit. Bulma bit her lip as she took in his body. Vegeta noticed the lust behind her eyes and smirked. But he forced himself out of it as he remembered why he was there and not training as he should be.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma said seductively as she raised her naked leg upwards exposing it from the water. Vegeta looked at her leg but quickly shifted his eyes back to her again.

"What do you think you are doing woman?" Vegeta said demanding and that made Bulma want him even more.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just taking a swim. It's so hot and I needed to cool down."

"Couldn't you cool down somewhere else?" Vegeta raised his voice.

Bulma swam to where he was standing. "Yeah I could have but why not use the pool if we have it." Bulma was now right in front of him looking up to his standing form. Vegeta knelt down to be face to face with her.

"Get out." Vegeta ordered.

"No." Bulma smiled.

"Don't make me get you out of there myself." Vegeta was growing irritated.

"What's so wrong about taking a swim Vegeta?"

"You are the queen woman and you dare to wear that out here." Vegeta pointed to her body. "It's just not acceptable."

"Oh come on! I'm just having fun. Don't be a party pooper." Bulma chuckled.

"Last chance. Get out, now."

Bulma stared at his eyes. He was mad and embarrassed. Bulma grinned and Vegeta didn't see it coming. Bulma pulled him into the pool and Vegeta was not able to stop her. His body came down splashing on the water. Bulma laughed and Vegeta actually felt relieve when his body hit the cool water. He slowly brought his head to the surface and watched a laughing Bulma approach him.

"You are going to pay for..." Bulma shut him up with her lips. She passionately kissed him. Her need for him pushed her body hard against his.

"Just have a little fun Vegeta." Bulma said after she broke their kiss. She looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. She traced her lips on his jaw. Vegeta held her and smiled as he felt her warm and perfect lips on his face. How much did he love her? He himself did not know how much but he knew his love for her had not limit. Bulma brought her lips to his ear and whispered. "I love you."

"I thought you would be angry." Vegeta whispered back.

"I understand your reaction Vegeta. But I want you to trust me and believe that I…"

Vegeta placed his finger on her lips hushing her. "We'll go to see your father but we'll go together."

Bulma smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'd love that."

In the distance, Nova observed and her face reflected pain. The pain of a girl in love, a love she would never have. A single tear fell on her face.

A feline purr disrupted the couple in the pool. Vegeta turned to the direction of the Saiyan tiger.

"Vegeta, I'm hungry." Bulma said and brought forced his eyes to look at hers.

"So am I. Let's go." Vegeta, still with his arms wrapped around her waist, flew them both up. He landed on the edge of the pool. Vegeta observed her body nicely tied up in her dark blue bikini. Bulma reached for a towel and wrapped it around her torso. She smiled at her Saiyan.

Vegeta and Bulma walked to the palace side by side. He had his arm around her waist protectively. Bulma reasoned it was because she was not dressed properly. They made it to the entrance and bumped into Bardock. Vegeta lightly blushed and Bulma couldn't help but smile at his embarrassed reaction.

"King Vegeta?" Bardock asked holding a few paper in his hands and keeping his eyes off his queen.

"Don't even ask General." Vegeta held his other hand to emphasize his command.

"King Vegeta, I just received news that one of the empire's acquired planets has been purged. The Saiyans stationed there have survived but I'm afraid that the indigenous population has not."

"Damn it! What planet?"

"Planet Thalassa." Bardock responded.

"That's one of our pit stations."

"Oh no. Who purged the planet?" Bulma asked in horror.

"A group of rebels from planet Tuffle my lady. They've been messing with the Saiyan Empire for quite awhile."

"Bardock, in the meeting room in five." Vegeta motioned for Bardock to leave tilting his head. Bardock understood and left.

Vegeta turned to Bulma and continued to walk to their chambers taking her with him.

/////

Vegeta showered while Bulma pondered what was happening. She sat on the bed while she heard the water run from the restroom. She still had the towel around her. She worried about the indigenous population that was just wiped out by the rebels, rebels that she didn't know about until now. Then she understood that although the Saiyans were a feared and strong race, they also had equally dangerous and feared enemies. She realized she lived a sheltered life back in earth and now in Vegetasei.

Vegeta got dressed in his blue spandex and white boots and gloves. Before leaving, he brought her close to him and deeply kissed her. Bulma placed her hands on his face as he kissed her. After being close for a moment, Vegeta left their chambers and Bulma headed to the restroom for her shower.

After her shower, she changed to her short ivory nightgown. While she waited for Vegeta to return and tell her what was going on, she began moving her clothes and her possessions to Vegeta's chambers. Bulma worked on her laptop as she admired the sunset from the balcony. She remembered hearing about the planet Tuffle and its inhabitants. The Saiyans had actually wiped out that civilization a long time ago. The few Tuffle survivors were making life difficult for the Saiyans by attacking the planets that were part of their empire. She glanced at the time in her computer and realized that Vegeta was taking too long. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this situation. She sighed as the night came, she admired the two moons that hovered over her new home and continued to wait for Vegeta.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! Sorry for updating until now. School has taken all my time. But here I go again with another chapter. I hope this satisfies everyone. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12:

"I don't like this." Vegeta thought to himself as he walked back to his chambers. He had spoken to the Saiyans that were stationed in the planet that had just been purged. Vegeta had been told that a large battalion of Tuffles began attacking the planet once they'd entered the atmosphere.

The indigenous population never stood a chance, at least those who were exposed to the direct attacks. Only a quarter of the indigenous population had survived the strike and even those who survived were badly injured. Fortunately, the few Saiyans stationed there were able to kill the Tuffles.

They'd informed him that the Tuffles would be striking another affiliated Saiyan planet; something the Saiyans tortured out of a captured Tuffle. Of course Vegeta didn't even have to tell what to do with the surviving Tuffle. Its death was imminent.

This was the second planet in just one month and Vegeta was getting worried about how much longer the rebels from the planet Tuffle would continue with their movement. It was revenge from the Tuffles.

The Saiyans had conquered their planet under the command of Vegeta's grandfather, in a time when the Saiyans were more ruthless and less interested in peaceful negotiation. A few lucky ones were able to escape and Vegeta's grandfather did not bother to locate the survivors.

Now, they were causing trouble for the empire and Vegeta knew that they would want to strike Vegetasei directly. It was bound to happen, it was just a matter of knowing when, to be prepared. Even, if they were caught off guard, Vegeta was confident that they would defeat them easily but he still worried. No one could know for sure how many Saiyan casualties there would be and he worried about the Saiyans who were not warriors and the queen.

During his meeting with General Bardock, he had contacted Kakarot and ordered him to meet him in the planet where the Tuffles were heading. He had to stop them before they purged another one of their planets.

Vegeta stopped in front of his chambers. The doors were closed and he sensed Bulma inside. She was still awake. He slowly opened the doors and heard noise coming from the bathroom. He closed the doors behind him and walked to the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling.

Bulma stuck her head out of the bathroom and saw him. Something was on his mind. She silently walked next to him. She bent down and kissed his forehead. She touched his cheek and waited for his response. Vegeta knew what she wanted to ask him and sat back up.

"The Tuffles are getting closer to Vegetasei. I have to stop them before they even try to get here. They'll be hitting another planet in about a week." Vegeta informed Bulma as she took his hands on hers and took his gloves off.

"Does that mean you'll leave?" Bulma said with sadness in her voice. She moved in front of him.

"Yes. If we get rid of them now then I won't have to worry about them. Their numbers are limited and I'm confident we can eliminate them."

"Tell me you're not going alone." Bulma pleaded and took off his armor; she set it down on the floor, it made a thud.

"Of course not. I'd be foolish if I did. A small battalion, Kakarot and I will go. We should be enough." Vegeta glanced down at his armor on the floor. And Bulma took off his spandex shirt. Vegeta shifted his gaze to Bulma when he felt his chest become naked.

Bulma knelt in front of him. She placed her hands on his legs. She kept her eyes on his.

"How long would you be gone?"

"Two weeks at most."

"I'll probably sound silly but I don't want you to go." Bulma's eyes became teary and she put her head down.

"Are you going to miss me woman?" Vegeta asked as he cupped her chin with his hand and moved his palm to her long and slender neck. His hand traveled to her chest where he kept it and felt her heart beat faster with his touch.

Bulma smiled and brought her hands to his feet, her eyes on the floor trying to hide her tears. For some reason, she felt very anxious about this, almost terrified. But she knew there was no way of persuading Vegeta into staying. He loved the thrill of battle and he was defending his kingdom. He was performing his duty and that was something she would never, ever ask him to neglect. As royalty, she was taught that duty to her people and planet came first. Thus, she understood his position and the danger he had to face.

She slowly took off his boots while Vegeta observed her every move. He grabbed strands of her hair and played with them as he enjoyed the fact that she was slowly undressing him. He felt almost spoiled as she took off his boots.

She slowly rose from the floor until she reached his lips. Vegeta saw her tears but he didn't have the time to say anything about it. She kissed him softly and slowly. She lifted her nightgown so she would spread her legs and settled onto his lap.

He embraced her lips with his and placed his hands on either side of her waist. He pulled her in and one of his hands rested on her lower back. Bulma took her hands to his broad shoulders and locked her arms around his neck pulling him in. Vegeta brought his hands to her legs and made sure they locked around his waist. Immediately, Bulma felt him respond between her legs and released a sigh into his mouth. He savored her minty yet sweet breath.

He felt her hold him with desperation and need. He returned her embrace with the same intensity. His hands made their way up her nightgown where he fondled her thighs.

"All I will do is miss you." Bulma responded to his question with a sob.

Vegeta distanced his face from hers to look at the beauty he had in his arms. He saw her teary eyes.

Vegeta began to speak but Bulma silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Don't say anything Vegeta. Just love me, that's all I want."

Vegeta swallowed hard and slowly lay on the bed with Bulma on top of him. He placed both his hands on her hips and rubbed her pelvis hard against his causing Bulma to release her first gasp of pleasure.

Vegeta lifted Bulma's gown with his hands and slid it off. He felt her naked breast against his chest. In one movement, Vegeta shifted positions and pinned Bulma under him. He lifted his face and admired her naked glory just like he did the first time he saw her naked.

He took in her matured yet soft and glowing body. While he delighted his eyes, he kept teasing her pelvis area as he slowly and steadily rubbed himself on her. It was the torturous tease for the woman who wanted her Saiyan husband inside of her already and Bulma's lace panties was the only thing in the way.

Bulma removed one hand from Vegeta's back and tried to use it to remove her own panties. She was pulling them down when Vegeta's hand caught hers.

"Allow me." Vegeta whispered to her ear and kissed her neck. He slowly brought his lips down to her shoulder.

"Just rip them." Bulma begged as her need for him encouraged her to entwine her fingers on his hair.

Vegeta smirked and placed his index finger under the lace by her leg and pulled. The lace ripped apart and Vegeta, as lightning, removed the rest of his clothing. That night Bulma felt all that was Vegeta and he felt all that was Bulma.

After experiencing a night full of ecstasy, Bulma fell asleep on Vegeta's chest. She had on her gown back and Vegeta caressed her soft and straight hair. He was reminiscing of her attitude in the beginning of their marriage. Oh how different she was now.

He understood that a woman's love and passion could not be forced if you really wanted to feel all she could give. His Bulma was no exception. He had been right to not force her. Now, she was passionate and caring with him and he wondered how much longer he would have to wait to hear the news that she was pregnant.

His kingdom and his heart longed for an heir, for a child that would inherit his empire, his strength, Bulma's brains, and her eyes. Her eyes, that was one of her many characteristics that he loved and admired from the woman that now laid in his arms. They were filled with innocence and clean passion. He would always see those blue pupils of hers wherever he went. Her face and her eyes were burned into his soul and she had become the light of his violence filled life.

And soon she would bring light and life to his empire in the form of a child.

/////

Bulma opened her eyes when she felt the sunlight's heat on her eyelids. She tried to bury her face into Vegeta's chest but didn't find it. She looked around for him and found him standing by their balcony taking in the heat of the morning sun.

She admired his clean and boyish features. He was so handsome and young. And he was going to leave her to fight the Tuffles. She couldn't shake off that feeling that something would happen. But she shoved that feeling away, at least for that instant. Bulma crawled out of bed and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest. She kissed his back before speaking.

"What are you thinking about?"

Vegeta chuckled and placed his hands on top of hers. "I heard you slapped Nova. What did the girl do to deserve it?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped back. She started walking to the closet to retrieve her clean clothes. Vegeta appeared in front of her blocking her access to the closet.

"Answer me." Vegeta demanded and frowned.

"Didn't she tell you? Because I'm guessing she's the one who provided you with that information." Bulma walked around him and opened her closet doors. Vegeta noticed her clothes occupied most of the closet space and smiled. But he quickly erased that. Bulma grabbed a royal blue cotton robe. Vegeta waited for her turn around.

"I'm just curious Bulma."

Bulma sighed and turned around. "She screamed that if it were not for me and for my insignificant planet your father would still be alive and she shoved me."

"Well she definitely deserved it. How should I punish her?"

Bulma took a step back in surprise. "What?"

Vegeta crossed his arm on his chest. "I will punish her for disrespecting you."

"She's your friend, isn't she? I would never--"

"No one disrespects my woman."

"No Vegeta, it would kill her if you punish her and besides it's not a big deal." Bulma spoke as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta followed her. Bulma's words intrigued him.

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that Nova worships you. The girl loves you not as her king but as a woman who loves and desires a man." Bulma started the shower's water.

Vegeta widen his eyes in surprise. He knew Nova thought very highly of him but love he did not imagine was what Nova really felt for him.

Vegeta waited by the door and appreciated the view of Bulma undressing.

"How could you know this?"

Bulma dropped her nightgown on the floor. "It's so obvious, the way she looks at you, the way she behaves around you and let's not forget the fact that she hates me."

Bulma stepped into the shower. Vegeta released a "humph" and dropped his gaze to the floor and became caught up with his own thoughts. Thanks to Bulma, he could see it now. Nova, the little and defenseless girl who constantly followed him around when they were kids, loved him. How bizarre! He never looked at Nova that way, in fact he really never looked at any other woman before Bulma. Sure, he had his few adventures with a few women when he was stationed at other planets but when he met Bulma, everything changed for him. She became the only female that set his heart on fire.

Once Bulma didn't hear Vegeta respond, she stuck her head out the shower and saw him lost in his thoughts. Bulma frowned; maybe she shouldn't have said anything. She decided to snap him out of it.

"Vegeta, do you care to join me?" Bulma offered with a seductive tone.

Vegeta lifted his eyes to look at her and smirked as he walked to her direction. He took off his spandex shorts and stepped into the shower with her.

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and slit his arms to her lower back. He pushed her against the wall and scooped her bottom up. She instinctively enveloped his waist with her legs. He softly kissed her wet shoulders.

"In my kingdom, in my mind and in my heart, no one is above you." With his confession, Vegeta thrust himself inside Bulma again and again as she gripped his back.

/////

"What do you think Bebi? Should we blow up the planet?" A female voice asked her master as she stepped from the shadows into the ship's control room.

"No! Once I restore the Tuffle Empire, the planets will be very useful, as slaves." Bebi responded from his commanding chair.

"I see. Too bad we couldn't kill the Saiyans stationed in Thalassa." Kari stopped in front of her master. She admired his childish features. But that was not what attracted her to Bebi. His powerful and evil ways made Bebi so appealing to the young woman. And soon, she would be at his side and rule with him the new Tuffle Empire. She looked forward to Bebi stealing the Saiyan King's body and finally being able to have a physical relationship with the alien. A body that resembled her species.

"Those sneaky sons of monkeys! How they managed to kill my men without breaking a sweat only makes me hate them even more!"

Kari knelt down in front of her master.

"In time, we'll make them fall from their pedestals master. Every kingdom must fall." Bebi moved his eyes to Kari. Kari was in no doubt beautiful with her light brown eyes. She was so sweet to him and loyal. He grabbed a few strands of her black and soft hair. Bebi moved his small hand to her half covered shoulder. Her black dress accentuated her figure and made her skin look even creamier. Kari bit her lip as she felt her master's touch. Kari was not human she was a humanoid and that;s what attracted Bebi to Kari. He thought that human females were precious creatures. And Kari was the closest he had to a real human female.

"How long before we land Kari?" Bebi asked her as she covered his cheek with her soft and warm hand.

"Just under a week. We're getting very close to the Saiyan Empire."

"Once I invade the King's body, I will repay your loyalty Kari, I swear." Kari smiled in response. "Has Frieza made contact yet?"

"No, but I sense that he soon will." Kari answered as she stood up and grabbed a pile of papers. "Zarbon sent this in. It's the list of the planets affiliated with the Saiyans and there are two additions."

Bebi grabbed the papers. "Really?"

"Planet Earth and Morricone. It seems that planet Earth has married Planet Vegetasei."

"Very clever move, King Vegeta, very clever." Bebi whispered with hatred.

"I don't trust Frieza Bebi." Kari said with anxiety in her voice.

"Neither do I. When I gain control of the Saiyan King, I will extinguish Frieza once and for all."

/////

Yamcha and Krillin had successfully accomplished Krillin's assignment. They were in their way to Vegetasei. They would arrive in five days. Krillin was a nervous wreck and avoided Yamcha as much as possible. He was still so angry with his friend. He endangered their lives and Bulma's safety with his stubbornness. All the while, Krillin worked in the reports he would deliver to Bulma.

"Hey Krillin, there's another ship behind us." Yamcha informed the working Krillin.

"What? Are you sure? Let me see." Krillin stood up from his desk and walked to the control panel.

"You're right. They're only 48 hours behind us." Krillin confirmed as he stared at the ship's radar.

"Who do you think they are?" Both men squint their eyes as they saw a glowing dot close in. They stayed in front of the glass window trying to see what was coming in their direction.

"Damn!" Krillin and Yamcha yelled in unison as they felt their ship shake with the speed of Saiyan pod that passed them.

Both men looked at each other as their recognized the pod. They glanced back in the direction of the ship behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chichi absentmindedly set the table for lunch. She had just cooked a lavish and delicious meal for her and her family to enjoy. But when Vegeta contacted her husband, Kakarot boarded one of the emergency pods and felt her and Gohan alone in the massive ship.

Their destination was Vegetasei and she was excited to see her friend Bulma and for Gohan to see his grandfather again.

But everything changed when Kakarot was sent to another planet. Apparently, Vegeta was meeting him there.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ten-year-old Gohan asked his mother as he took a seat on the table.

"Oh Gohan, I'm worried about your father leaving us here. We were supposed to arrive in Vegetasie together." Chichi voiced her disappointment to her son.

"Mom, you know Dad is a commander of the army. He has responsibilities. You have to get used to it because one day I expect to be like Dad." Gohan said proud as he pictured his dad fight for his planet and his people.

"It's hard to raise a family when you're commander Gohan. I don't want that for you. I want grandchildren!" Chichi hit the table with her ladle making Gohan flinch and blush at his mom's words. "At least we're a few days from reaching Bulma. Then I can finally have someone to talk to, someone who understands what I'm going through." Chichi put her palm over her cheek and sighed.

"Yes please. Wait to talk to Bulma." Gohan murmured.

"What was that?" Chichi snapped. Gohan flinched again.

"Nothing." The young Saiyan said with a mouth full of food.

/////

Bulma sat on the only couch inside the royal library. A few days ago, Bulma had approached Bardock with questions about whether the palace had a library. Bardock informed her that in fact the palace had one. But no one went it there. It had been permanently closed. "King's orders." Bardock had said when she asked why.

So she asked Vegeta if she could re-open the library. She explained she needed a place to concentrate and work while he prepared for his trip. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Do as you wish, woman. You are the Queen after all." That's how Vegeta responded to her request. He was busy enough taking care of all the preparations for his trip. He would depart in two days time.

And she did re-open the library with Bardock's help. He allowed her to borrow a few warriors to help clean and organize the library to her liking. The day the library came back to life, Bardock told her that the deceased King Vegeta had closed the library when Queen Pris died.

"This library was her favorite room in the palace. She would come here when she had free time. Oh but when she became pregnant she spent everyday here. The King prohibited her from doing anything else than to relax and rest. But she refused to stay in bed all day and came here to keep her mind off the--" Bardock became uncomfortable as he realized he was saying too much.

"Bardock? What were you going to say?"

"Nothing your majesty"

"Bardock, tell me." She said with authority.

"Well, her pregnancy was of high risk. She wasn't as strong as other Saiyan females and to carry and birth a Saiyan child was dangerous for her. But she refused to put the embryo in the incubator." Bardock explained staring at the air. His eyes were distant as his memories came back. "It was very harsh on her and unfortunately she died during childbirth."

"Why shut down the library?" Bulma asked as she stared at the book in her hands. It wasn't really a book but a journal. It was dusty and the edges of the pages were turning yellow due to aging. Its leather cover was red and Bulma rand her fingers on the journal. She found out it was Pris' journal, Vegeta's mother. It was a just another book sitting in a shelf until she found it. She hadn't read it and she was debating whether she should read it or not.

"Because this room was hers. Her presence and her aroma became impregnated in every corner of this room. The King couldn't take it." Bardock looked at Bulma. "How could you be in the very place that reminds you of the person you cared the most about? How can you stand it when you know she's gone forever? Some say that Saiyans are incapable of feelings such as love or pain. I say that because we are Saiyans those feelings become rooted into our very cores, into our souls. Once we lose the subjects of our affections, we lose the good part of our selves. That's why many Saiyan warriors refuse to take mates. And those who do and lose them, become even more violent and bitter. "

Bulma nodded. "I understand now."

Bulma glanced down at the journal again. Her eyes almost freed the tears. She stood up.

"Your majesty?" Bardock questioned.

"I need to find Vegeta."

/////

Bulma slowly walked to her chambers with the journal at hand. She kept her eyes on the book thinking how much she wanted to read Pris' journal. And although Pris was dead it still felt like an invasion of privacy. Bulma wished she could ask permission to read it. Bulma pondered her dilemma.

"Bulma!" Vegeta's voice echoed through the corridor. Bulma smiled as she looked up. But her smile fell and her legs stopped automatically. She dropped the book and felt her heart slow down. She was suddenly out of breath and reached for the wall for support. Bulma's reaction was due to the picture in front of her.

Yamcha and Krillin walked next to Vegeta! What the hell?

Vegeta appeared in front of Bulma right before she felt her legs give out. Vegeta held her securely from her waist and her back. He cradled her body tightly to his.

"Your majesty!" Yamcha rushed to Bulma's side. He felt Krillin pull him from his shirt before he could even touch her. Krillin shook his head at him. And Vegeta glared at him. Even the delegates are not allowed to touch their King or Queen without permission. Yamcha looked back at Bulma. She snuggled against Vegeta's chest. She was so beautiful! But her eyes were not the same. She didn't look at him the same way. Did the Saiyan change her so much? He needed to touch her, to speak with her! He was dying inside from having her so close and yet she was unreachable at that point. Vegeta, her husband, the sneaky Saiyan stood in the middle of them.

The fear in her eyes angered him. Did Vegeta hurt her so bad that she feared him? Yamcha was sure she was Vegeta's prisoner. He was sure he needed to help her escape. He glared at the King.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her question.

"Your majesty, we're the delegates Queen Bunny sent. I am Krillin and this is Gaff." Krillin said as he pointed to Yamcha. He wasn't sure if he would be able to save the day.

"What?" Bulma glanced from Krillin back to Yamcha. Yamcha begged her with his eyes to keep up the farce.

Bulma looked to her husband. Vegeta still had her in his arms but his questioning eyes forced her out of the shock. Vegeta didn't know that 'Gaff' was really Yamcha. But how?

Bulma shook her head. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked her.

"Um…I just felt a little dizzy. That's all." Bulma tried to sound sick.

"I'm taking you to the doctor." Vegeta lifted her up from her legs.

"No! I'm okay, I promise. And the delegates are here, I really want to talk to them." Bulma begged the King. Vegeta put her down on her feet and studied her face. She looked like a nervous wreck. Something was bugging her and he needed to know what was going on. He was sure it had to do with the delegates' arrival. But he would not question her in front of the delegates. He would wait until they were in their private chambers.

Vegeta whispered into her ear. "Fine. We'll talk about this later." He eyed the delegates suspiciously. Krillin respectfully bowed his head while Yamcha stared at his rival.

"Bul--" Yamcha began to speak but Bulma placed her hand over his mouth. Bulma looked behind Yamcha's shoulder. She waited a few more seconds.

"Follow me 'delegates'." Bulma said as she walked holding the wall. She had not completely recovered from the shock of seeing Yamcha walk next to Vegeta. Yamcha again ran towards Bulma in an attempt to giver her physical and emotional support. But as soon as Bulma felt his touch she pushed him away.

"Don't! He could still be around." Bulma looked around nervously.

////

The meeting room adjacent to the thrones was bright and cold. Bulma shuddered when she entered the meeting room. Bulma closed the door behind her and moved to the windows where she closed the windows and pulled the curtains together blocking the sunlight.

Yamcha approached Bulma from behind and grabbed her shoulders. Bulma stiffened from the contact but didn't move away. Yamcha pulled her against his chest. He smelled her hair and ran his nose along her neck. "I missed you so much Bulma." Yamcha nostalgic voice rang in her ear.

Bulma close her eyes feeling his skin against hers again. It was so different from the touch of her husband. Vegeta's skin and touch felt so different. Vegeta lighted a fire in her she never imagined she had inside. While Yamcha's touch was softer and sweeter.

Krillin cleared his throat reminding them that he was still with them. Bulma pulled away and faced Yamcha.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why did you lie about your name? What's going on?" Bulma was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Bulma, I can explain everything. I came here to take you out of here. I came for you, I love you Bulma." Yamcha took her hands on his. Krillin sat on the couch watching the scene.

Bulma gaped at Yamcha. She heard what Yamcha said but she couldn't comprehend, not yet. His words had not settled into her brain, not yet. Bulma shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma yelled as she snatched her hands from Yamcha's.

"Your majesty, I am the legitimate delegate Queen Bunny sent. Yamcha here, sneaked into my ship without my knowledge or consent. Needless to say, I know the history you share with Yamcha. So when I saw that King Vegeta greeted us and didn't recognize him I introduced him as Gaff to prevent his death at your husband's hands."

Bulma walked to her chair and sat down. She wiped her clammy forehead and was at the brink of hyperventilating. Yamcha knelt in front of her. Krillin stood behind Yamcha.

"He didn't recognize you? That means he never saw you." Bulma said more to herself.

Yamcha shook his head. "This is a god sign Bulma. We can sneak out safely."

That's when it hit Bulma. "No! I can't leave. He's my husband and then Earth's survival really depends on my marriage." Bulma couldn't hold back her tears.

"Bulma this is our chance to be happy."

"You don't get it do you? Yamcha, if Vegeta finds out who you really are he will not hesitate to kill you. He might even kill me! He will never forgive me!" Bulma said the last part painfully. Imagining that Vegeta would hate her or reject her pained her heart. Death would be easier than to live knowing Vegeta hated her. But seeing Yamcha again reminded her of the feelings she had for him, or still had? Did she still have feelings for Yamcha? Bulma shook her head. Her mind was in a cloud of confusion.

Yamcha placed his hand on her bare leg bringing Bulma's attention back at him. Bulma looked at his young and handsome face. He was so gentle and sweet. He was so romantic, so fun, life with Yamcha was fun, mellow, and untroubled. He was her teenage sweetheart, her first and true love until the arrival of the Saiyans on her planet. She was supposed to be happy with him and marry him, have his children and grow old with him.

Bulma placed a hand on Yamcha's cheek.

"Your majesty?" Krillin interfered. Bulma removed her hand from Yamcha's face. Yamcha placed his head on her lap and gripped the hem of her olive green dress.

"How long are you supposed to be here delegate?" Bulma asked looking Yamcha's head on her lap. She knew he was suffering like she suffered the first days in the ship with Vegeta.

"I estimate I'll be here between one to two weeks, your majesty." Krillin answered.

Bulma grabbed Yamcha's head and forced him to look at her. Bulma softened her gaze when she saw Yamcha's tears. "Delegate, prep a ship for Yamcha."

Yamcha smiled and kissed Bulma's hands. "We can finally take control of our lives."

"No Yamcha. You're going to have to leave without me. Vegeta will kill you if he finds out that you even stepped one foot on his planet. I cannot have you die. I care too much about you."

"I'm not leaving without you! I won't leave you to his mercy. You don't love him. You don't belong with him. You belong with me!" Yamcha grabbed her Bulma's waist and pulled her close.

"Yamcha! Don't forget your place, she's the queen of this planet." Krillin reprimanded his friend.

"She's more than the Queen of this barbaric planet. She's my everything. She's the reason why I breathe, she's the love of my life and she was going to be my wife!" Yamcha said staring at her eyes.

"Yamcha, control yourself. You could endanger her life. What is the King walks in right now?"

"He's right Yamcha. Please let me go." Bulma pleaded. Yamcha freed Bulma and walked to the window. He punched the wall in rage. Bulma flinched at the sound of bones breaking.

"Yamcha are you okay?" Bulma stood from her seat.

"Your majesty?" Nova's interrupted as she entered the meeting room. Bulma stared at the young Saiyan female. Is it possible that she heard everything?

"Yes?" Bulma's voice was weak. Nova frowned at the Queen's weak voice.

"The King sent me. He said you would need help assigning rooms to your guests." Nova said as she looked at Krillin and Yamcha.

"Yes I will. Make the necessary arrangements for one guest. I'm afraid that only one of the delegates will stay."

"No your majesty, I have decided to stay too. You will need all the help you can get." Yamcha spoke. He looked at Nova. "Please arrange everything for two guests."

"Your majesty?" Nova looked at Bulma for confirmation.

Bulma glanced at Yamcha then at Nova again.

"That's fine Nova."

Nova bowed and closed the door behind her. Bulma fell back on her chair ready to pass out.

"I already told you. I'm not leaving until you come with me." Yamcha threatened in a steady voice. There was no going back for him. Bulma had to go back with him or there was nothing else to live for.

/////

I finally posted an update for this story! Sorry for the wait. Read & Review!


End file.
